The New Girl
by booksanimeandbands
Summary: I unfortunately had to move to Japan due to the mere fact that my mom got a new and higher paying job. Losing my friends? Check. Going to a new country? Check. Go to a demon/priestess high school? Check. Meet a guy and have really awesome friends? We'll see.
1. Time to say goodbye

{Chapter 1}

Today was moving day. Essentially all it would take from moving from New York to Japan was just the ordinary and mundane of things. As it turns out, it is quite a lot. Toothbrush, passport, all my father's old things, makeup, clothes, guitar, lyric diary and the books. God, the books. My mom got a new job that would pay twice as much than her regular salary, the only problem is ya know. Different country. My friends Ayumi, Yuka and Edie were coming over to say goodbye. A final goodbye until I move complete different countries. Ugh.

"Why do you have to go, Kagome? Who's gonna fangirl about Hojo with me.. Yuka?" Ayumi scoffed and all us busted out laughing. I jumped up on the bed with them and stretched out and stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Hey." Yuka hesitantly wagged her finger at Ayumi. "Not my fault, he has a penis. Complete opposite of what is desirable for me."

Yuka came out of the closet probably when we were all 13. No one really was surprised. She never liked any of the local boys that we liked and plus, Yuka is just Yuka, we all accepted and embraced it. She was ecstatic when we just hugged her and told her that it was natural and we didn't care at all.

Minutes passed by with stories being told, crying, laughing and throwing of pillows.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much. I don't know how I'm not gonna have cupcake contests without you guys." I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face and sighed loudly and Edie scooted closer to me and hooked her arm in between mine and laid her cheek on my shoulder. I felt the liquid of her tears on the fabric of my shirt and I set the pillow down.

"It'll be fine. We'll be fine, just promise us you'll try and make friends." Eddie said, hiccuping a sob with each syllable. She held up her pinky finger and so did everyone else. For the faintest moment, I smiled. Finally we all inched our hands closer to each other and all hooked pinkys.

"I promise, guys." I said, bringing them all into a bear hug.


	2. Moving in

**author's note: there's a friends reference in here, see if you can catch it c:**

A week spent with my friends was definitely not enough time to deal with the pain of losing them. All of my belongings and things were packed in boxes that said "Kagome" on the side. Mom told me to pack stuff that I really needed as soon as I got in Japan, in a suitcase. As I was grabbing the last box that was filled with lyric sheets and setting it into the moving van, my friends were sniffling and crying silently, watching me like it was the last time they'd ever see me again. Technically, it kind of was.

I looked over and ran over to them and sobbed while we all formed a group hug. I promised to skype them some time and text them when I land from the airport. Ayumi grabbed a piece of my hair that had curled from the humidity and tugged it slightly, and said softly, "Get along with your mom, okay? I know you two have your differences but try, for Sota."

I nodded and gave them all each a last hug. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I walked to my mom's car and entered the passenger seat. Sota was already in the back, stayling silent and staring out the window. As we were backing out, I stuck my hand out the window and waved goodbye to my friends.

"I'm leaving behind all my friends. I have to leave Hitomi. I…" Sota said, sighing and leaning his head down to look at his hands.

I turned around in my seat and gave his knee a squeeze. He always thought him and Hitomi would be together, they were for a little bit, until mom broke the news to him that we were moving. He stormed out that day and went straight for her house.

"It'll be okay, bud. Maybe it won't be so bad, I hear they have really awesome food." I said, trying to comfort him. "And some killer Unagi. I know how much you loved it when dad took us, on him and mom's anniversary."

He smiled slightly and nodded his head.

The drive to the airport was silent and awkward. The only remote sound was the bumps on the street of the interstate and the soft muffle of the radio. After mom told me we were moving, I didn't talk to her for the rest of the week. We've never been on good terms since dad died, the only communication that was consistent was about Sota.

About an hour into the drive, mom turned the radio off.

"Your grandfather is going to pick you two up from the airport and drive you guys to the new house. I have some stuff to tend to when we arrive in Japan." Mom said glancing the rear view mirror, eyeing Sota. She glanced at me and I just nodded slightly, starring out the window.

Silence.

"This is for the best, guys. I really mean it. Hopefully this job does really pay well. I mean, that means more money for you to get stuff, guys! We're in freaking Japan, for god sakes!" She said, trying to reel us into the idea by giving us free access to buying things. "Well… just please try in school at least."

We arrived at the airport and went through security pretty quickly. Sota and I had rows 4B, mom had 4G. Thank god. Trying to pass the time, Sota and I played tick tack toe, thumb war, I spy and practically any other pointless game.

After defeating him in another game of hangman, I put in my ear buds and listened to music, bobbing my head occasionally to the beat of the drum. When the guitar solo from "Nobody's Fool" came on,**{it's by Cinderella, check it out dude.}**I took my book out of my purse and started reading. Reading and music, my escapes for as long as I remember. My earliest memory of reading is when dad first died when I was six. I just jumped into the world of Harry Potter and focused on him and nothing else. It was a new situation, new person, new world. A distraction at first, then it just turned into a love for writing and literature in general. The written word is such an epidemic, it's crazy.

Finally, the plane landed. I helped Sota squeeze out between me and person beside him and opened the latch above my head and got our luggage. Grandpa was inside the airport with a big sign that read "KAGOME AND SOTA, MY BEAUTIFUL GRANDCHILDREN!" I smiled and ran over to him and he welcomed me to a big hug and he stumbled back and said, "Kagome! Gosh, I'm getting old. You've grown so much." He glanced at Sota and laughed and ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. He draped his arms over our shoulders and walked us over the exit doors of the airport and into a taxi, helping us get our luggage in.

Everything was so different than America, even the pedestrians. This is going to be a big culture adaptation for me. As we were passing through a neighborhood, we came into a garage of a pretty big house with a small fountain by the side, leading into the backyard.

"Is this it, Grandpa?" I asked, opening the car door and getting my suitcase.

"It is, child. There's a really big room up the stairs, I wonder which one of you will get it?" He asked, eyeing both of us. No way is my little brother getting a room bigger than mine.

I sprinted down the garage walkway and bolted into the main door and raced up the stairs. It was obvious which was the big room, the doors were massive! I stormed open the doors and Sota got there a little too late.

I panted and pointed a finger at him, leaning against my suitcase "Ha. Ha. Go get in your midget room, you turtle." I laughed and he smiled and walked to the other side of the hall.

As I caught my breath, I glanced around the room. There was already a dresser and a bed with drapes around the headboard, hanging on a hook on the ceiling. There were doors leading to a small balcony probably big enough for three people to stand in. I got my purse and swung my suitcase on the bed and unzipped it, putting my clothes in the closet and dresser. As I pulled my phone out of my purse, I had two new messages. One from Ayumi asking if the flight was a success and one from mom, saying she was going to be late coming home.

_Yea, Sota and I played some games. The house is massssivvee, you'd be pretty jealous. Say hey to everyone for me. LOVE YOUUU (:_

I sighed and got my lyric journal out of my suitcase and flopped on the bed and wrote some new lyrics, edited some old ones. Sota knocked on my door and asked if I wanted to go sightseeing.

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty tired." I said, putting my journal on the bed and sitting up.

He nodded and shut the door.

I leaned back hard on the bed and flopped on the pillow and instantly fell asleep.


	3. A New Friend

I awoke to the sound of Alex Gaskarth's voice blarring through my phone, signaling that someone was calling me.

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

I reached my arm out and sluggishly pressed the answer button in the left corner and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Kagome? I'm meeting my new boss at work, sweetie. Go sightseeing, meet the neighbors, do something for today, okay?" She said, trying to sound comforting.

"Okay. I'll probably bring Sota with me to go eat breakfast or something." I responded, wanting to just bury my face back into my pillow and return to dreaming about Ron Weasly. Such a good dream.

"Have fun, I love you."

"Love you too." I said, as I hung up and threw my phone back on the dresser beside me.

I groaned loudly but got up and stalked over to the door and into the bathroom to take a shower.

_Damn._

The bathroom was almost as big as my room. The door lead to the vanity counter and by it was a huge bathtub. Further along there was a huge shower with sliding doors and a fancy showerhead that they have in movies.

I quickly showered, got dressed in dark red skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a zombie on it and my grey converse. I raced down the stairs and saw Sota sitting on the couch, watching Death Note.

"One good thing about moving here is having anime on the local and big TV stations, it's awesome!" Sota exclaimed, smiling broadly.

I smiled and walked over and stood in front of his view of the TV. He instantly frowned and I held by finger up and said, "How about we go meet the neighbors? Maybe they have someone your age with them."

He quickly got up and put on his shoes and went to the front door and was already racing down the driveway. I grabbed my phone and put it in my back pocket and went next door to the house on our right.

The house was far bigger than ours. The sound of heavy metal music was pounding through the walls. I covered my ears slightly and yelled to Sota,

"Geez are they deaf?"

I knocked loudly on the door, hoping they'd hear us. The blinds on the window up towards to the top of the house shifted. I stood by the door another two minutes before the music shut off and the door opened. A girl stood before me, only wearing shorts and an exposing tank top. She had long black hair, like mine, and far too much makeup on her completion and eyelids. She had bright red tar her lips, she looked like she was ready to pounce. I put on my best fake smile for her.

"Um, hi. I'm Kagome Higaurishi and this is my brother Sota." I said gesturing towards him. "We recently moved here, we just wanted to come say hi to our new neighbors." I finished my sentence with a really fake smile, hoping that this would be the last time I'll ever see her again.

She looked me up and down, obviously eyeing my not so preppy clothing and lack of makeup. She twirled her black shiny hair with one finger, and smacked her lips with almost each word she said.

"I'm Kikyo. And this isn't my house. This is my boyfriend's and his brother's place." She said, eyeing my zombie t shirt and skinny jeans.

"Oh, well I'll probably just meet them later, I guess." I responded, already just wanting to go.

She was silent for a second and pursed her lips and twirled her hair even more. Her whole stance changed. She was more on edge, and she had her hand on her hip in an instant.

"No you're not." She retorted. "You're going to stay away from my boyfriend. I'm over here often with him, so I'll know if you ever talked to him. Ya know what happened to the last girl that tried to flirt with him? I beat her up so bad, she wanted to change schools to get away from me. So back off, kay?", She said sweetly.

She swung her hair over her shoulders as she turned around and sashayed back inside. Before the door was completely closed she yelled, "Sorry, Inu-baby! Some loser was at the door." Her voice reached a higher pitch of fakeness and it literally hurt my ear drums and it killed my brain cells with each word I heard from her mouth.

The door slammed shut and I was in shock be her outright rudness. I mean I'm rude sometimes, but I keep it to myself. I turned back around and grabbed Sota's hand and said while walking down the street, "Let's go get some breakfast."

Grandpa was in the garden planting flowers when we arrived back. Grandma showed him everything he knows now about gardens. He had a hard time when she died, but the flowers and garden always comforted him. As he turned his head, he saw us approach and I handed him a box full of eggs, hash browns and pancakes. He smiled generously and thanked us.

"The moving trucks are going to be here in an hour, better pack all of your things before your mother gets here." Grandpa said, already devouring his food.

Sota and I nodded and headed inside to watch some more death note. As I walked over to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

_Ding-Dong_

I was hesitant but walked over the door and opened it to find a girl around my age, with a boy Sota's age behind her. She reached out her hand and said,

"Hi I'm Sango and this is my brother Kohoku. We saw that you guys recently moved here. We live to your left." She said, and smiled when Sota appeared behind me. She introduced Sota to Kohoku and they ran off and went to discuss what 13 years olds talk about.

I shook her hand and smiled back at her. She had brown hair and had on a black t-shirt that read "Uncharted Theives" with a guitar slashed through the font. Guess it was band, never heard of it.

"Come inside, Sango. Make yourself at home." I went to the fridge and offered her some food, she accepted Raman.

"So you moved here from America?" She asked, slurping her Raman.

I nodded and sighed and said, "Yea, my life was pretty great. Hopefully Japan is for me, because I really miss my friends."

"We'll probably go to the same school. That would be the best! You're probably going to Shikon High, right?" She asked, throwing away the Raman cup and sitting down next to me. I nodded and folded my legs Indian style.

"I can show you around if you want. I know what it feels like to be the new kid. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch and you'll probably have classes with some of them." She said, smiling slightly and looking at me.

"Thank you, it means a lot. What are your friends like? I asked, putting my hands below my chin, like getting ready for a story.

She laughed and sighed in disbelief, not knowing where to start. "Well, there's Miroku. He's really purvey, he'll probably try and touch your butt if you're not careful. Be wary of him." She said, laughing and continuing. "There's also Rin, she's really sweet. She's dating Sesshomaru, he's pretty um… well not social. He has a temper but in a really threatening way but Rin seems to like him. There's Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha. He's well, arrogant and rude. He's dating Kikyo, the royal bitch of Shikon High. She basically lives next door, but Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru live there." She said, pointing to the right of the house.

"Yea, I kind of had a run in with her today." I said.

"Oh my god, really? Tell me the deets." She replied, lying down on the floor.

"Well, I just wanted to say hey to her, kind of like you did with me. She came out and said she didn't live there, that he boyfriend did. I told her that I'd probably just meet him later then, and she just flipped and told me to back off." I said, shrugging.

"Yea, that sounds like her. Thank god she's not in our friend group, I'd die. Inuyasha knows how she is so he just tells her to hang out with her friends. Oh yea, and there's Kouga and Ayame. They're pretty normal. I think that's all of us." She finished, laughing and standing up.

I stood up too and walked her to the door. She gave me her number and told me school starts in less than two days, so she can just give me a ride to school. I waved bye to her and felt that finally I was going to live a normal life. Friends. Friendsss. Speaking of friends.

I pulled out my phone and texted Ayumi.

_Hey, just met someone really cool. It's lookin up gurlllll. FRIENDS. I KEPT MY PROMSE. Love you 3_

About ten minutes later the moving vans arrived and Sota and I moved the boxes inside. It took ten minutes in all to get all of my boxes up the stairs and into my room. I unpacked pretty easily and was hit with memories of America and my old life. There were pictures of my friends, my dad, my mom and my dad and all of us before he died. I wiped some of my tears away and sat on my bed.

The front door slammed shut and I knew it was mom.

_I really don't wanna talk to her right now. _

I slipped into pj's and checked the time.

10:30

Turning the light off and getting into my new bed, I heard my door open and my mother sighing slightly. She closed the door and I heard her footsteps trail off into the distance.

Hopfully Japan has a lot to offer.


	4. Demon school?

"Sit down, you guys. We need to talk." Mom said, gesturing at the two chairs beside her at the dinner table. I had just woken up to Sota jumping up and down on my bed and yelling at me to get up; I did not need this right now.

I reluctantly sat down in the chair and Sota sad beside me, looking worried.

"It's about both of your school. Um, it's kind of different that your old ones in America." She looked desperately to my grandpa who was standing by the counter, one hand in his hair. "Your grandfather can explain better than I can."

He sighed and walked over and took a chair and sat in front of us and grabbed our hands gently.

"Do you children remember the old stories I used to tell you when you two were younger?" He asked.

We both nodded. They scared us both to death. He told stories of demons and the slayers that would kill and hunt them, and priestesses and monks.

"What about it?" I asked, getting a little worried.

"Well, the stories are based off of legends that were circling my village when I was young. Those legends are true, the stories were told by the witnesses and it spread. We kept this secret for you two's protection. We never thought this would happen but it has." He said, already noticing our suspicious looks. "I know how it sounds but listen, children. Your grandmother was a very high spiritual priestess, probably the most powerful in a hundred years. She had spiritual power like he mother and her mother's mother. You're a priestess as well, Kagome. Anything spiritual related, at least in our family,that person's power doesn't peak until they're seventeen." He finished.

"So…what? I can fly _and_ shoot lasers out of my eyes or something?" I asked, getting flustered and crossing my arms across my chest.

"No, Kagome. Don't mock this topic. It's very important that this information is necessitated for you two." He said getting flustered himself. He looked away to cross his hands between themselves. "Don't you remember your father teaching you how to shoot bow and arrow? As a priestess, you can shoot spiritual arrows that could take out twenty demons at once. He was preparing you for this. You can create a barrier across a thousand foot ball fields if you train hard enough."

He glanced at Sota and said, "Usually the males in our family become priests or monks. Only a select few of the males becomes spiritual though, we will see with age." He smiled a soft smile at Sota.

"Yes! I always knew it was true." Sota exclaimed and stuck his hand out to me for a high five.

I sighed but high fived him anyway. He still was ecstatic, despite my negative outlook.

I folded my arms back across my chest and huffed, looking at my grandpa, "I need evidence. I need to see it. Show me an angsty demon teenager, show me my power, whatever."

He was silent and stood up after a moment.

"Come." He said, and walked upstairs into his office that he had set up. I walked up the stairs and into the office and strode over to him.

"Close your eyes." He commanded, putting his hands behind his back.

"Grandp-"

"Kagome." He said, steadily.

I mumbled fine and closed my eyes.

"Think of a happy moment in your life. Think carefully." He said, his voice growing a little distant.

Instantly, I saw my father.

My father stood before me, standing close by me to adjust my stand in holding the bow.

"A little lower, pumpkin. You're straining your muscles too much, it'll mess with your aim." He said, bringing down my arm while I changed my stance and bit my bottom lip down to concentrate.

He stood back and examined my stance and nodded and whispered softly to me.

"Hit the mark."

I let go of the arrow and it soared toward the target. It went straight through it and I could see the dagger reflect off of the sun.

"Good job, Kagome!" my father exclaimed, clapping me on the back. "Someday you'll be as great as your old man." He smirked as I ran towards him and shoved him. He grinned and held my hand as we were walking back to our house and said,

"I love you, princess."

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A small faint, bluish glow had erected from my palm and was the size of a golf ball.

"Excellent. Once you build up your physical strength, that'll knock up your spiritual energy. Though your glow was small, it had a lot of energy. That's very good for a first timer." He grinned and noticed the expression on my face. I was stunned.

How did I do that?

"It's okay, Kagome. It's in your blood." He grabbed my hand and gestured at the blue veins on my wrist. "Spiritual energy is flowing through you. Once school starts you'll understand a bit more." He smiled and nodded and said, "It's okay."

I was still in shock as I went up to my room.

My grandmother had it, so I have it. Science. Genetics. Got it.

Ayumi called about ten minutes later while I was practicing barriers and we talked for a good hour.

I crept down the stairs to my find my mom sipping coffee, leaning against the counter. I walked over and got a mug that had a hogwarts emblem on it to my make tea. Tea always helped me relax. Dad used to make it for me when he would pick me up from school, said it calmed the nerves.

"So, how do you feel about the news you got today?" She said, letting the silence linger as she sipped some of her coffee.

"It's gonna take some getting used to but," I said, pouring the tea into the mug. "It'll be fine. I met this girl that lives next door that's gonna go to Shikon. She has a brother Sota's age."

"That's nice." She said, pulling her sleeve over her hands to hold her mug. "What's her name?"

"Sango. She seems nice." I said, sitting down next to her and sipping my tea.

"That's good." She smiled a tight smile, and I could tell she was straining it. Her wrinkles come out when she fake smiled. When dad was alive, she'd smile all the time. Genuine smiles.

Silence lingered on for about two more minutes

-sip sip-

"So if I'm a priestess and have spiritual power or whatever, does that mean you're one too? I asked, eyeing her.

She shook her head and set the mug down and folded her hands across her lap.

"It was your dad's family that had the gene." She said, and smiled a real smile slightly, looking off to the side at the wall. Probably thinking about my dad. "Sometimes it skips generations, most of the time it does. However, your father's family all and each female for spiritual power once they reaches seventeen. The makes it skipped generation like normal. That's why we don't know for sure with Sota."

Her eyes started to brim with tears and I already knew I should leave. She hated for people to see her cry. Usually, she just tells me to leave the room or give her a second but the conversation never starts back up again after I leave.

"Your father was a priest. So it'll probably skip over Sota." A tear fell onto her cheek and she was still staring off into the distance.

Silence lingered again. Right when I was about to get up, she said softly,

"We used to go on adventures. He'd take me with him when he'd exercise a demon." She laughed softly and her eyes flickered back to me. She must have forgotten i was there.

"You should go to bed early tonight, you have school tomorrow." She got up and put her mug in the sink. "And you're driving Sota to school"

I nodded and put my mug next to hers and as I was heading upstairs she said, "night"

I smiled despite myself and said, "let the stars shine tonight."

She smiled a real smile and I went up to my room and put on a big t shirt and got in bed

When my mom and dad used to tuck me to bed, they'd say night and I'd say back, "let the stars shine tonight." It just stuck.

I set all of my alarms and started to plug my phone into the charger, when a knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I got up and opened the door to find Sota in his pajamas.

"I can't sleep." He said, frowning.

"Well, why don't I try and help?" I asked, and he nodded at my guitar and i smiled broadly and I grabbed it. He ran to his room and sprawled on the bed and pulled the covers to his chin. I walked in and put the guitar strap over me.

"Whatcha wanna hear, bud?" I asked, strumming the strings lightly.

"Misguided Ghosts." He answers and smiled at me and I started playing it instantly. He closed his eyes as soon as I started to sing.

I'm going away for a while

But I'll be back

Don't try to follow me

'Cause I'll return as soon as possible

See, I'm trying to find my place

But it might not be here where I feel safe

We all learn to make mistakes

And run from them, from them

With no direction.

We'll run from them, from them

With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts

Travelin' endlessly

Don't need no roads

In fact, they follow me

And we just go in circles

And now I'm told that this is life

That pain is just a simple compromise

So we can get what we want out of it

Would someone care to classify?

Our broken hearts and twisted minds

So I can find someone to rely on

And run to them, to them

Full speed ahead

Oh, you are not useless

We are just

Misguided ghosts

Travelin' endlessly

The ones we trusted the most

Pushed us far away

And there's no one road

We should not be the same

But I'm just a ghost

And still they echo me,

They echo me in circles

When I looked up, Sota was asleep, his breathing steading.

I walked back over to my room and stretched and put my guitar back into the corner of the room and collapsed on the bed.

Demon high school, here I come.


	5. He's such a douche

author's note: each and every song I have kagome or future songs anyone will be playing (I won't spoil it c: ) will probably be paramore. If otherwise, I'll make a note of it. btw the alarm song is heart shaped box by nirvana 3

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak

I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks

I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap

I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey! Wait!

I've got a new complaint

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Hey! Wait!

I've got a new complaint

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Hey! Wait!

I've got a new complaint

Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Your adv-

"Ughh." I reached my hand out and turned off my alarm.

School. Clarification. Demon school.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower, still admiring the fancy bathroom. I put on a towel and walked back to my room and closed the door behind me, debating what I should wear for my first day. The majority of my clothing is black, so everything looked the same, causing my brain to fizz.

I finally grabbed a pair of skinny jeans with one black leg and one white and also grabbed a black and white t-shirt of Snape with cursive writing at the bottom that read "Always."

In fifteen minutes, I had straightened my hair some, dabbed some concealer underneath my eyes, put some mascara on my eyelashes and put on my necklace which held dad's wedding ring around it.

I raced down the stairs to find my brother making toast. He smiled at me and said "Morning.", as he was putting the toast on the plate. I grabbed one and put it in my mouth and mumbled morning as I was putting on my grey vans.

"Let's go!" my mom yelled from upstairs. I could hear her bounding down the steps as I got my bookbag and draped it over my shoulders. We all headed outside and she said goodbye to Sota as he got in the passenger seat to my car.

"Do good, make friends and don't eat lunch alone in the bathroom like in the movies." She said, folding my hair behind my ears.

"Okay, I'll try." I responded, walking to my car waving bye to her.

"You ready?" I asked Sota while backing out of our driveway.

"Beyond ready!" He smiled and stared out the window and examined the view.

As I was at red light, a honk interrupted my jamming to the radio. I looked over and saw Sango beside us, smiling and waving. I smiled and waved back and revved my engine, challenging her. She laughed and put up a thumbs up and revved hers. The light turned green and we both sped out and down the interstate. I won. Yipee.

I droped Sota off at the middle school and waved bye to him. As I was driving towards the high school, a red sports car almost ran me over coming into my lane.

"Hey, fucker!" I yelled glancing to my side at the car. Severe case of road rage.

All I saw was a middle finger from the window. The person's hand had really long nails, looked like a man hand.

Geesh.

As I was pulling into the high school parking lot, the red sports car was behind me. I pulled into an empty parking spot on the left side while the driver pulled all the way to the right side of the building, out of my sight. I opened my car door and instantly heard the lyric's from Barbie Girl playing loudly. I got out and put my hand above my eyes to shield the sun, trying to see where it was coming from. Kikyo drove up in a pink bugie with girls in the backseat flipping their hair, complaining about the wind.

As I was contemplating on whether or not I should skip, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was bombarded with a hug from Sango. "Hi." I mustered, having the wind knocked out of me.

"Oh, sorry." She said, laughing and backing. "Come on. I wanna introduce you to my, and your future, peeps." She grabbed my hand and we walked over to a purple truck, with stickers on it. Let's just say the stickers were a bit graphic.

"Miroku," She said, kicking his chin. "This is Kagome, the girl that just moved here."

He gazed up. He had dark brown hair with a little ponytail at the back and had earring from the bottom to the top of his ear, also a glove around each hand. He dropped the magazine he was reading and took my hands in his and smirked.

"What a pleasure it is, Kagome. You have beautiful eyes, has anyone ever told you that?" He asked me, smirking at me.

"Tha-"

"I bet with your good looks you get it all the time. You probably have a dozen bachelors waiting in line." He said, leaning down to my ear and whispering softly. "I'll probably be one too."

Suddenly I felt a hand where it definitely shouldn't be. I reached my hand up, ready to meet contact with his stupid face, when Sango beat me to it.

"Can't you control yourself, monk?" She asked, bringing her hand away from his cheek. She walked over to me and hooked our arms together. "We'll see you in class or at lunch, pervert. I'm going to introduce her to the girls." Sango huffed and began to walk away. Despite the fact that he just got slapped, He smiled and winked at Sango.

"Wow. He's really blunt about his feelings." I said, readjusting my book bag strap on my shoulder.

"Yea, he's like that with every girl." She responded, rolling her eyes. "Just watch your back with him. Or butt. Or every body part." We both laughed and walked over to two girls sitting down on the ground, leaning against a tree.

One girl was sketching something, with her hair falling in front of her face. The other was on her phone with a hand on her cheek, looking bored.

The artist had black hair and was wearing a blue flowy top with jeans and blue sandals. The texter was had orange hair and had a flower in her hair, tucked between her ear. She was wearing a big t shirt and sweatpants and converse.

"Rin, Ayame, this is Kagome." Sango said, gesturing toward me.

The black hair girl glanced up and broke into a smile and ran up and hugged me gently.

"Hi, I'm Rin. Oh my gosh, I love your hair." She said, smiling.

"Thank you." I said, smiling back.

Ayame stood up and stretched and walked over to me and smiled and said, "Hi. Do you know what classes you have yet? We could walk you to classes and stuff, if you want."

"That would be awesome, thank you." I said as I pulled out my schedule.

All of them crowded around the tiny piece of paper and compared it with theirs.

English 2

PE

Priestess Comp

Psychology

Demon History

Algebra 2

Art 2

Study Hall

"You have almost every class with me." Sango beamed and high fived me. "We have every class except for Priestess Comp. I'm a demon slayer." She handed me back my schedule and we all discussed the classes we had together.

After about five minutes of discussing my life back home, interests and favorite stuff, the bell rang signaling the start of school. All of us hooked arms and Sango said softly to me, "You'll meet the rest of our group later. I wanted you to have a breather from Miroku." I laughed and thanked her.

We all walked into English and I took a seat next to Sango. Rin sat beside me and Ayame sat beside her.

I got out my binder and pencils and brought out my book that I was currently reading.

"OMG. You read The Mortal Instruments?" Ayame asked, getting excited.

I nodded and we fangired about Jace until a guy walked into class, leaving Ayame silent. He had brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and had a pair of vans on. He sat down in his seat and stretched out his arms.

"Hey, Kouga." Ayame smiled at him and leaned over my desk, causing me to have to shrink back in my seat for her to fit.

"Hi, how was your summer?" He asked, copying her smile.

They talked about summer for about five more minutes after class started.

A man stood at the front of the class, writing something on the board. I couldn't see what he was writing because Ayame was still talking to Kouga.

Suddenly, he clapped his hands together.

Nobody stopped talking. He sighed and stood on top of his deck and started clapping hands louder.

Silence.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Harrison. You're English teacher. First question of the year, okay? What drives people to write? Anyone?" He asked, glancing around the room. His eyes landed on me and my book and he smiled and asked, "What about you?"

"Passion." I said instantly.

"Great!" He jumped off the desk and wrote passion underneath a list of reasons. "Anyone else wanna give it a go?" He asked while no one raised their hands.

"Well, people write as an escape, usually. And that's why some people read a lot of the time." He said, smiling at me. "Authors usually know how to manipulate the story to make the reader feel something, be moved. However, somet-"

The door opened and the whole class turned to see who it was who interrupted.

A guy walked in, with silver hair and dog ears. Demon, I'm only assuming. He was wearing a loose red shirt with jeans and chains around the loops. He had gold eyes and cocky look on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi. Nice of you to join us, why don't you take a seat..." His gaze landed on the empty seat behind me and he pointed at it. "Behind Kagome."

His gaze landed on me as he walked closer and he scoffed as he crouched down to sit in his seat. He put his feet in the crook of my chair and it lifted me up some. Rude.

Sango nudged me and turned her paper over that read "Inuyasha." I nodded and put my hand under my chin, ready for the class to be over with.

"As I was saying," Mr. Harrison continued to talk about authors and their purpose for another 20 minutes before passing out the syllabus.

"Well in PE, there are two type of days that we do. One is normal PE and then demon pe, which everyone practices their abilities. Ya know priestesses do their arrow thing, Monks do their thing and demons do theirs and demon slayers go against some of the demon. It's pretty fun." She opened the door to the gym and it was full of different types of people. Demons with moth wings, cat ears, dog ears, tails. But there among the monks, was Miroku. He turned his head and waved at us, gesturing we come over. Sango laughed and flipped him and off said to me, "You should go sit with the priestesses before the coach gets here, she'll blow your head off if you're not with your correct peers." She smiled and ran over to the other demons slayers. I walked over to the group and sat down on the first bleacher and took out my book. As soon as I started reading, someone interrupted my pace.

"Oh my god, why would you read in PE? That's like, so not even cool." The high pitched voice said. I looked up to find Kikyo looking up at me, her brows furrowed.

Time to get my bitchiness in a competition with hers. I closed my book loudly and stood up.

" Well, unlike you I don't kill brain cells with every word I say. I actually know how to speak like a person my age should be talking, not like a twelve year old valley girl with a limited vocabulary." I snapped and turned away before she could say anything else. I got my stuff and decided to skip this period. It's the first day anyways, all they do is tell you about who they are and what you'll expect in the class.

As I was walking toward the door, a body slammed into my side and knocked my book out of hand, landing it on the ground.

I instantly went for the book, checking to see the damages.

"Watch wear you're going, wench." A voice growled. I looked up and saw Inuyasha scowling at me.

"Excuse me? You're the one who bent my book!" I yelled, shoving the book at him to see.

He scoffed and held my book up with his hand and examined it.

Long nails.

He's the one in the red sports car.

"I didn't even bend it." He rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who almost got me into a wreck this morning!" I yelled, hitting my book against his chest. "You flipped me off, douche!" I rolled my eyes back at him and shoved him out of the way of the door and he just said, "You were in my way of changing lanes! You drive like a grandma ,not my fault."

I just mumbled whatever and pushes

open the door and headed to the library.

In priestess comp, Kikyo was there again, making remarks about me. I just flipped her off and waited patiently for lunch.

I finally got there and Sango waved me over and smiled. I got my tray and headed over to the table. I sat across from Sango and I met Kouga officially. Apparently, he's a wolf demon.

"Inuyahsa will be here in a second, he's always late." Miroku said, stealing a fry off of my plate.

I smacked his hand groaned and said, "I don't wanna see that douche. He almost ran me over this morning and he bent my book and started yelling at me. And don't even get me started on his girlfriend."

I told my conversation I had with Kikyo to them and Ayame fist bumped me. "Good job." She said, secretly stealing a fry off my plate.

Inuyasha never showed up for lunch, thank god.

Study hall was basically a "do whatever you want cause no one cares." All I did was talk to my now so called peeps. And again no inuyasha.

I said bye to everyone and headed to the middle school to pick Sota up. He jumped into the car when I pulled up and he told me all about his day. I made him rice for dinner and there was a note on the fridge saying that mom was going to be a bit late. I sighed and brought Sota his food.

He went straight to bed after that, after I sang him a song. I went up to my room and collapsed on the bed after I changed into p-js.

What a day it's been.


	6. Party?

**author's note: sorry that spacing is weird, got lazy and stopped halfway trying to make it look pretty, oh well.**

"Sango?" I said, waving my hand in front of her face. "Stop staring at Miroku." She snapped out of it and looked at me.

"What?" She asked, developing a slight blush. "I wasn't staring." She grabbed her pencil and started writing frantically.

"Ya know you're blushing right?" I said, smirking at her and grabbing my book.

"I am _not _blushing." She responded, touching her cheeks. "Besides, it's not like I haven't thought about me and Miroku becoming a thing."

"I'm sure be feels the same way." I responded, tapping her cheeks softly.

"No, he just wants what Miroku wants in every girl."

She stood up and sashayed past Miroku to turn her essay in to Mr. Harrison. Miroku smiled at her and her cheeks developed into a deeper shade of red, he noticed his effect he had on her and winked.

She quickly sashayed back to her desk and sighed.

"Boys are dumb." She whispered as she began packing her things.

I patted her back reassuringly stood up to put on my book bag and said, "I'm a love master. I can help."

Inuyasha laughed behind me and I turned towards him.

"What?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised in question.

"Sango has had every friend of hers to try and hook her and Miroku up." He said, standing and running his hand through his hair.

"It's true." Sango sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's oblivious to emotions. I'm gonna go ahead and go to the gym." She said, and walked out the door as soon as the bell rang.

I focused my gaze on Inuyasha and retorted, "Lets bet on it."I reached my hand out.

"If I win, you can't say anything mean or rude to me for a whole week." I said, smirking at his expression.

He laughed and crossed his arms and said, "And if you lose?"

"You can decide that." I responded, reaching my hand closer.

"Fine. You have to listen to my band practice." He said, leaning closer to me.

"Sounds easy enough." I said, leaning my hand towards him.

"Kikyo is the lead vocalist. She sounds like a dying cat and no one knows how to break it to her. You have to kick her out the band." He said, smirking and shaking my band.

"Whaa..?" I asked while he walked off to go to PE. "Wait, _I_ have to tell her?"

"Part of the deal, brown eyes." He retorted and put his hands in his pockets while he maneuvered past people down the hall. "You have one week to get Miroku and Sango together, if you don't, you have to tell Kikyo."

"You're her boyfriend, wouldn't she at least understand and be calm if it came from you?" I asked, grabbing my new clothes for demon gym out of my bag.

"Scared you're gonna lose?" He asked, smirking and surprisingly opening the door to the gym for me.

"No!" I exclaimed, holding the door. "Just wanna get more details for the deal." I said and held my head high and gave him a peace sign as I walked to the locker room.

He scoffed and walked over to Kikyo. I could already hear her high pitched squeals when Inuyasha rounded the corner.

Putting my things on the counter, I stripped off my clothing and stepped into my uniform for demon gym. It was a green and white top and skirt, way to high up. Apparently they ordered a size too small of the top because it hiked up revealing my bellow button and part of my stomach.

Sango walked into the locker room and whistled.

"Miroku is definitely gonna be happy." She said, laughing and walking over to me.

She walked over and changed quickly into her outfit for gym, a pink and black suit. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and fastened it. As I was finishing putting on my shoes, she stopped and yelled smiling and running over to me, "OMG, you have a tattoo?"

I nodded and pointed to my stomach.

"Yea, it's a cherry blossom. With um, a date interwoven through it." I finished, feeling sad for a moment.

"What's the date for?" She asked and looked up and noticed my expression and shook her head. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine." I smiled. "It's the date that my dad died. I was six, he always loved cherry blossoms."

I pulled a pair of black gloves on my hand to secure my hold on the bow, in case we were doing archery today.

"I'm so sorry." Sango said, sighing and wrapping her arm around my shoulders while we walked to the gym.

I just nodded and she squeezed my shoulders and smiled before she walked to the other demon slayers. Dropping my bag onto the bleachers, the coach blew her whistle and everyone focused their attention, totally silent.

"Everyone get in your groups if you haven't already." She said, eyeing a few people. "Demons, front and center."

Almost half of the class stood to the front while the coach paced and examined them.

"Monks, next!" She yelled, grabbing a clipboard clipped with papers. She made a few notes and barley looked up from her papers when she yelled, "Slayers!" She looked up from her papers and yelled, "Priestesses, up. Front and center!"

I quickly got up and tried to readjust my top, but it wouldn't budge. We all formed a line and I stood next to a quiet girl, probably a freshmen scared to death by the looks of it. Couldn't blame her.

"I'm Coach Stringer for those who do not know. Today is the first official day of PE. Demon PE." He eyes glazed over the demons once again.

"Half demons, get in your own line!" She yelled, blowing her whistle

_Half?_

The line consisted of four people. One of which was Inuyasha, rolling his eyes like usual.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked, scowling at the coach.

"Yes, Takahashi. Usually a half demon's power is limited to that of a full demon. Which is why I need them to practice with someone at their own caliber." She said.

She blew her whistle and waved her hand at our group, signaling us to come to her. We all walked hesitantly over and Kikyo instantly grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started talking to him. He was barley paying attention, though. His eyes were focused on me. On my stomach, his eyes drawn to my tattoo.

"Inu-baby? Did you hear what I said?" She asked, getting fairly annoyed.

He nodded absentmindedly and she just carried on talking about complete nonsense.

He continued to stare, then his eyes moved up and up, hesitating at my chest, then just as quickly moved to my face and he looked into my eyes. He smiled a smile that I haven't seen before. It looked good on him. He should do it more often.

"I don't care what the rest of you do but priestesses come with me." She said, pointing her finger at us.

She took us to the other side of the gym where there were targets.

_Archery._

"Okay, ladies. Today we'll start with something simple." She turned her body to the side so we could examine the bows and arrows. One caught my eye. It looked old based on the state of the wood, but it also had carvings engraved in it.

_Mine._

"How many of you don't know how to use one of these? Hopefully you were all trained something this simple." She said, looking around.

No one raised their hand.

"Great! Okay, we need an example just in case." Her eyes landed on me and she pointed her finger. "You, front and center." She demanded.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, even from the other groups. Someone whistled for a second but it got cut off by something hitting them.

"Pick a bow." Was all she said.

I nodded and grabbed the one I was eyeing, instantly Kikyo laughed.

"You want _that _one? She asked while her dumb pose laughed behind her.

"Shut up!." The coach yelled. "I picked her for a reason." Her gaze landed on me again. "Okay, all you need to do is try and use your spiritual energy and connect it with the arrow. Pretty simple." She said, standing back and examining my stance.

I raised my arm and felt stiff and tight in my muscles.

_"A little lower, pumpkin. You're straining your muscles too much, it'll mess with your aim."_

I lowered my arm slightly and relaxed my muscles. I bit my lip down to concentrate and closed my eyes. I held my breath and whispered, "Hit the mark." Breathing in and out, I opened my eyes after a brief pause and aimed straight for the center of the target.

As it soared, a huge blue aura circled around it and floated with it. The arrow went straight through the center of the target.

_"Someday you'll be as great as your old man."_

Everyone was stunned, shocked at my shot. Then suddenly, Ayame stood up and started clapping frantically and yelling like an idiot.

"Woooo!"

Soon Sango joined in, causing me to smile and then everyone started clapping and cheering.

I walked back over to couch and she looked impressed and said softly, "Good job."

I smiled and thanked her and went back to my group.

"Everyone use her as an example." She said, looking at the group.

The rest of class just ended with a lot of arrows being missed from the target. I made every single one.

Walking into Priestess Comp, Kikyo scowled at me but stayed silent. Our teacher, Mrs. Boyd, passed out a worksheet on scenarios you would or would not use this or that in battle.

"Kagome, could you come here for a second?" She asked, pushing up her glasses.

I got up and went to her desk and she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"It's too quiet to have this conversation, hold on." She smiled and played lil wayne on her laptop.

Someone hooted and started rapping the lyrics, causing the class to laugh. I turned my head back to her and she gestured for me to sit down in the seat close to her desk.

I sat down and clasped her hands together.

"Well, for starters I know of your family." She said. "And I know you've recently only know just discovered you're a priestess, correct?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I knew your father, we went to the same school." She said, smiling and rubbing her neck. "Your family _is _a bit different, genetically that is. I mean, the male it skips generations like normal but each female gets spiritual power. Something genetically knocked the female side, causing the person's power to peak at only seventeen years of age. " She said, retrieving a piece of paper from her desk. "If you ever, at all, need to talk to me, don't hesitate, okay? Since you didn't rack up on this information early on, I won't tack _that _much off of your grades." She said, smiling.

I thanked her and she sent me back to my seat.

_12:17_

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" A girl screamed, grabbing her friend and rushing out the door.

The cafeteria was extra loud today, causing my ears my ears to hurt. I grabbed my tray and sat next to Rin. Slamming her hands down on the table, everyone in the group grew silent.

"Kagome! You're such a badass!" She said, and fisted bumped me.

"Well, thanks. I try." I responded, smiling and grabbing her apple.

"Seriously, how'd you even do that?" Kouga asked, grabbing a tator tot off of Ayame's plate and plopping it into his mouth.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging. "Just kinda did it."

They all nodded in understanding and went back to eating, when someone behind me said,

"Scooch."

I turned around and Inuyasha was there holding two trays.

_Huh?_

Kikyo came out from behind him and scoffed, "Do we have to sit with them?" She whined, glaring at me.

I scooted over and Inuyasha sat between me and Rin, placing his tray in front of him and heaving Kikyo's next to Miroku.

"You can sit next to me, Kikyo." Miroku said, smirking. "I'll make sure you're comfortable."

She laughed nervously and shook her head.

"No thanks." She said softly, tapping her foot impatiently. "Inu-baby."

He said nothing, just stole a tator tot off my plate and gave me a fry in exchange.

"Inu-baby." She said a bit louder, tapping her foot.

Still nothing.

"Inuyasha." She said sternly and pursing her lips.

He turned around mid-chewing and raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not sitting here, with these." She paused, trying to find the right word. "Losers." She finished, twirling her hair. "I'm not mad anymore, so come on." She reached her hand out, waiting for Inuyasha to take it.

He shook his head and swallowed his food and turned back around.

"I'll see you at home." He said to her, grabbing another tator tot off my plate while I reached for another fry off of his.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be so _giving _tonight." She walked toward me and leaned down toward my ear and whispered softly, "I told you to back off, freak.

I'm not playing nice anymore."

She leaned back and glared at me and walked out the cafeteraia.

"Woah. Drama be poppin." Miroku whispered, causing me to bust out laughing which causing Sango to laugh. The whole group was laughing when lunch ended.

Walking into study hall, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Inuyasha stood before me, holding my necklace which held my father's wedding ring around it.

"You forgot this at pe." He said, bringing it towards me. "I found it on the ground."

"Oh my gosh, thank you." I said, grabbing it and putting it on.

He smiled slightly and went to go sit at our table. I sat next to Sango, which put Inuyasha sitting across from me. As I was pulling out my binder out of my bookbag, my lyric folder fell out.

_Oh, shit._

Sango beat me to hit, grabbing my lyric folder and flipping through the pages.

"Your wrote these? All of these?" She asked, smiling and looking at me.

I nodded, feeling embarrassed and blushing.

"Let me see." Kouga said, grabbing at it.

Soon everyone at the table flipped through the pages, skimming the lyrics. They scanned some of the songs, not all, but some.

"Wow, you're really talented, Kagome." Rin squealed and fist bumped me. "Can you sing?" She asked.

"Um, a little." I said, blushing more and scooting down in my seat.

She looked at Inuyasha, nodding slightly.

"She could replace the dying cat."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, we need to hear her sing _first_." He said, growing irritated.

"Fine, I declare we have a party at our place." Rin said. "For seven."

They all looked at me and I nodded dumbly.

"Sure."


	7. I don't get it

**author's note: the song is decode by paramore. In this chapter it's acoustic rather than the original song. Here's link to an acoustic performance that I think would suit it c: **** watch?v=KVybZvrIbOM ****and sorry that it's kinda short.**

As soon as school ended, Rin grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the parking lot, along with the rest of the gang. She slung be to my car and dragged everyone else to theirs.

Gosh, I did not want to sing if front of them. The last person, besides Sota, that I sang in front of was my dad. He said I had the voice of an angel. But he was, _is_, my dad. He's supposed to say stuff like that.

I pulled into my driveway and saw everyone pull into Inuyasha's. I quickly unlocked the front door and raced to my room and grabbed my guitar. Stepping down the step, I remembered I had to pick Sota up from his school. I raced to Inuyasha's and went inside and found everyone sitting on the couch, waiting patiently. Rin was cuddling next to someone that looked related to Inuyasha. Except no dog ears. He had elf like ears and silver hair that dangled across his forehead.

"I need to pick Sota up from school, I completely forgot about it." I panted, holding my guitar against me.

"Oh, Sesshy can take care of that. Won't you?" Rin said, turning to Sesshomaru, I think was his name that Sango said.

He sighed and looked at her and she pouted her lips, cuddling deeper into his chest.

"Fine." He said, grabbing his car keys from his pocket.

He got up and didn't even meet eye contact with me as he headed for the door. Inuyasha clapped his hands together and pointed at the stairs, "I think we have a concert to see."

Everyone cheered and stampeded up the stairs as I lingered behind them, growing steadily nervous. We all headed to Rin's room which was doused in blue things. Blue walls. Blue furniture. Blue everything. Sango held my lyric folder and closed her eyes and flipped through the pages.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked, sitting in the desk chair.

"Randomly picking a song. I wanna be surprised." She said, laughing and finalizing on her decision. She uncovered her eyes and smiled at the lyrics. "Decode."

I nodded and sat on the bed strapped my guitar around me. My stomach was getting dizzy with butterflies when Inuyasha asked, "Nervous?"

I laughed and nodded and breathed in and out some.

"I need less light; dimly lit places make me feel better when it comes to this." I said, strumming lightly.

Rin stood up and turned off the light and Miroku turned on the small lamp closest to him. I sighed and started to feel a little better.

"Decode, right?" I asked, looking at Sango. She nodded and smiled and said, "Just pretend we're not even here."

I breathed in and out one more time and then began to play the chords.

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_Nor can I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

I started out quiet and then as I began to feel more comfortable, I sang louder.

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own_

_I'm screaming, "I love you so!"_

_My thoughts you can't decode_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Why won't you show yourself?_

_I think I know_

As I played the strings a little harder, I felt myself bob my head to it.

_I think I know_

_Ooh, there is something_

_I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true_

I looked up slowly and saw everyone silent but smiling, even Inuyasha.

"Did you like it?" I asked, growing wary.

"KAGOME! OF COURSE." Rin yelled and bounced up and down. "You have to be the lead vocalist of our band. You have such a beautiful voice."

"Even I can't argue with that." Inuyasha said, grabbing my folder and flipping through the folder. "Also, you have mad skills at writing lyrics." He finished, smiling and handing me back my folder.

"Well, thanks." I said, blushing, smiling and grabbing the folder.

Sango turned toward me and smiled and stood up and started jumping up and down and yelled, "I'm not even in the band, but I'm excited."

"What's the band name?" I asked, setting my guitar down and sitting cross legged.

"Uncharted Thieves." Inuyasha said, smirking at me.

_Sango wore their shirt the first time I met her._

I smiled and stood up and sat next to Rin on the floor. "What about Kikyo?" I asked, looking at Inuyasha, wondering about our deal. He shook his head, saying that I didn't have to tell. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"We can tell her. There's gonna be some cat fights ,though." Kouga said, playing with Ayame's hair. _So cute._

"Who's all in the band?" I asked, glancing at them.

"I play guitar, Rin on drums, Kouga on bass and Miroku on rhythm guitar." Inuyasha said, running a hand through his hair.

"So does that mean you want me to sing in your band?" I asked, looking at all of them, smiling.

"Duh!" Rin yelled, throwing a pillow at me.

Walking down Inuyasha's yard holding my guitar and lyric folder, heading to my house, I saw Kikyo pull up into the garage in her pink bug. Her windows were rolled down blaring some pop song. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at me. She got out and put her shades on top of her head.

"What were you doing here?" She asked, her hands on her hips as her purse dangled down her arm.

"I'm not allowed to see my neighbors? You don't even live here, Kikyo." I replied, putting my lyric folder in my back pocket.

"Remember what I told you at lunch? I'm not playing nice anymore. If I see you one more time with my boyfriend, and I think it's more than just friendship, I'm seriously going to beat the shi-"

The front door opened and there stood Inuyasha, his hair dripping from just finishing a shower. He glanced at me first and then to Kikyo and her stance, which anyone could tell was a pounce stance.

"Come inside, babe." He said, holding the door open.

"Later, freak." She smiled and winked at me. She walked toward Inuyasha and flailed her arms around his neck and started making out with him. Right there, in front of me. She had her hands in his hair and her tongue shooting daggers down his throat. He stood there, taking the abuse, not doing anything. His hands and arms fell limply at his side.

The moment I went back to walking to my house, Inuyasha pulled Kikyo back and smiled and shimmied her inside the house. I opened the door to my house and went straight up the stairs and into my room.

_Why do I even care? I already knew they were dating._

I dropped my guitar in the corner and flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

My phone chimed in my pocket; I reached for it and saw a text from Inuyasha. We all had exchanged numbers after I sang.

_Hey, sorry about that. She doesn't know her limits sometimes._

I sighed and texted back.

_It's fine._

My phone chimed again.

_You really do have a good voice, the band will be better off without Kikyo. She only joined so she could see me more often._

A knock on the door erupted through my thoughts. My mom opened the door and said, "You got a minute?"

I nodded and put my phone in my pocket and set it on vibrate.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and I sat down by the counter while she started making dinner. She turned on the oven and started to boil some water in a pot.

"How do you like the move? She said, turning the stove to a higher temperature.

"It's been going good. I mean it's not perfect but I have had a good time here with my friends." She nodded and faked a smile.

"How are _you _liking the move? I asked as she put something in the oven and set a timer.

She was silent for a couple seconds as she debated the question. She hesitantly answered,

"It's been okay." She nodded to herself and went back to stirring the noodles in the boiling pot.

Ever since dad died, she does that a lot. Nods to herself once she answers a question, hesitantly answers and doesn't answer fully. She wants to make sure it's a good answer or whatever, before she says it. I don't really get it.

"How do you think Sota likes the move?" She asked, draining the noodles and setting the pan in the sink.

"I think he likes it. He probably does miss his friends, though."

My phone chimed in my pocket and I ignored it. Probably just Inuyasha talking about Kikyo.

"Hopefully he makes some good friends here." She said, taking out the food in the oven.

My phone chimed again and this time mom noticed but didn't say anything.

Another chime.

"You wanna get that?" She asked me sternly as she set down the food on the counter.

I pulled out my phone and sure enough one was from Inuyasha.

_Our deal is still on but I won't make you tell Kikyo, we can do that._

The other was from Sango.

_Omg the band is gonna go so far with you (: kiky-ho is horrible. I don't even know why her and Inuyasha are still together, she doesn't even make him happy anymore._

I walked up to my room and picked up my guitar and started writing down lyrics that came to my head instantly. I texted Sango back.

_Yea, why are they even still together? She acts like they're together but he doesn't. If she doesn't make him happy, then why does he stay? Ugh, I don't get it. _

I finished writing the lyrics to it and smiled slightly and put my guitar up and sauntered over to the bed, when my phone started to ring. Sango.

"Hellooo?" I asked, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Sounds like you missie have a crush on someone." She said, smiling on the other end.

"No! I was just curious." I replied, blushing.

"Well, when they first started dating like two years ago, they were both pretty happy. Then I don't know, it just kinda stopped. He stopped acting happy around her. If anything, he was and is still today, happier when she's not around." She said, sighing.

"He needs to be with someone that makes him happy, not that gets jealous every two seconds from someone just talking to him."

"Oh trust me, Inuyasha gets plenty jealous himself. You haven't seen it, but you will when the time is right." I could tell she was smiling from the way her voice sounded. "I ship you two."

"Well, I ship you and Miroku. I will get you two together in less than a week, I hope. I may need a little bit more time for him but it'll happen." I said, turning off my light.

She yawned and said, "I'm gonna go to bed, school tomorrow." I heard a click on the other end. "Bye, dog demon loverrrr."

She was gone before I could that I wasn't.

I laid down again on the bed.

_Well, he does have pretty cute ears._


	8. I love Japan

**author's note: here's a link to an acoustic version of turn it off. watch?v=e6AjUWo91pY****don't worry, the head banging and loud music will come later c: enojy**

**Inuyasha POV**

**_The crowd roared as I slammed on my guitar and did the final guitar solo of the night. Rin was pounding on the drums and Kagome was head banging to the beat of it, singing the lyrics. She yelled into the mic, "We are uncharted thieves and goodn-"_**

**I suddenly woke up, drenched in ice water. Sesshomaru stood by my bed holding a bucket.**

**"****What the hell, man?!" I yelled, standing up.**

**"****You're late for school. Hurry up, I don't want the principal to call like last time." He said calmly, placing the bucket on the floor.**

**God, I did not need this today.**

**I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and come out and dressed in jeans, a black t shirt and converse. I grabbed my phone off the dresser and saw I had four missed called from Kikyo and a text from Kagome.**

**_Where are you? I'll copy your notes for you but you owe me one._**

**I got my bookbag and walked down the stairs.**

**_Thanks, brown eyes._**

**_Whatever, gold eyes._**

**I smirked and went into the living room and got a pop tart and Sesshomaru glared at me.**

**"****Who was that girl from yesterday?" He asked while glancing at the newspaper.**

**"****Oh, that's Kagome. She's new here." He nodded and went back to reading. **

**As I finished my pop tart he asked, "How's Kikyo?" as he sipped his coffee.**

**"****Why do you need to know?" I growled, throwing away my plate and putting back on my bookbag.**

**"****She left in a hurry last night. Did it have to do with that girl?" He asked, skimming his eyes at the words on the newspaper.**

**"****Her name's Kagome and no, it had nothing to do with her." I replied, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. "Kikyo god mad cause I didn't sit with her and her dumb friends at lunch, so she was pissy that whole day. I've gotta go, unless you want to know anything else and have a bonding moment" I said sarcastically as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.**

Kagome POV

_Develop protagonist, create drama and write good dialogue._

Inuyasha still wasn't here yet and my hand was starting to kill me.

"I hope each and every one of you try and finish your essay. It's due on Monday, so." He paused and clapped his hands loudly, causing people to jerk awake. "Get it done, people.

The door opened and Inuyasha strode in, his hair damp. He walked towards the back and crouched down and set his book bag down, and sat in his seat behind me.

_Essay due: Next Monday_

I turned around and handed him his notes and he thanked me. A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my back below my neck. I turned and Inuyasha glanced at Mr. Harrison to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Do you wanna go with us to the bowling alley tonight? Maybe we can have our first official band meeting afterwards." He asked, his ears twitched and I resisted the urge to touch them.

I nodded and smiled and said, "Sure."

He smiled back, "I'll just drive you there. Sango's picking up Miroku anyways so you can just ride with me."

There was a pack of gum on his desk and I grabbed it and took one. I blew a bubble and flicked my eyebrows at him. His ears twitched a little more as I turned back around.

_Guess it's game on, Kikyo._

Walking to PE with Inuyasha and Sango, Kikyo crossed on the other side of the hall and glared at me. I smiled at her and opened the door to the gym. Sango and I went to the locker room and quickly changed into our uniforms. The damn top still wouldn't budge. Guess they'll have to see my tattoo again. As we grabbed our bags, Kikyo and her dumb crew strolled in.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen the next time you flirt with my Inu-baby?" She asked, getting into the pounce stance.

"Yea, but all you're doing is saying it. If you're gonna do it, do it. Don't be a coward." I said, as Sango and I walked out the door. Sango "accidently" bumped into Kikyo's shoulder and apologized sarcastically.

We set our bags in the bleachers and Sango came up to me.

"I wish she would do something. I know you could take her. I'll help too." She smiled and bumped her hip on mine and ran off to the other demon slayers.

Coach Stringer blew her whistle and everyone gathered around her.

"Today we're battling." Everyone groaned and she blew her whistle again. "Each person spars with someone from their group, except the demons slayers. You'll be with some of the demons. Go get suited up, I'm picking pairs!"

I went to the bow and arrows and grabbed my lucky bow and smiled down at it. I glanced around the gym and saw Miroku loosen his glove slightly. Sango had in her hands a giant boomerang, whoa. I turned a little more and there stood Inuyasha in his read Kimono, handling a big sword, it had flowy feathering around the handle. Ayame and Kouga just stood still, their arms crossed and tails swinging in unison.

The couch blew her whistle as I was putting on my gloves. She ordered everyone in their groups, front and center. "Monks, first!" She glanced at the group and yelled, "Miroku and Midori!"

Miroku stepped up and a young girl walked behind him. They stood in the center of the gym and just stared at each other, unknowing of what to do.

"What are you waiting for? Do something!" The couch yelled.

Midori glanced nervously at Miroku and he smiled. Miroku was the first to do something; He ran up and slammed his staff against hers. She threw him back and recoiled. She stepped to her left and slammed her fist down on the ground, sending Miroku against the wall. Sango gasped beside me and clutched my arm. He sat up and coughed up some blood and laughed softly. She walked a little closer to him and she sent an aura up in front her, sending a couple small daggers at him. He stood up and ran toward it.

_What is he doing? He's going to get hit._

Suddenly, his glove fell to the floor and he held his hand up with his other arm. A hole erupted from his palm, sucking the daggers into it. I gasped but Sango actually seemed calm by what just happened, as she sighed against me.

The coach blew her whistle signaling the end of the dual. Miroku won.

Next was a pair of demons that had moth wings around his head, he won the fight against some tiger woman.

Then some guy beat Sango, she dropped her boomerang she called hiraikotsu on the ground. Inuyasha beat some girl named Moegi.

"Priestesses! Your turn!" The coach yelled. She glanced at all of us and pointed at me and then to Kikyo.

_Of course._

Kikyo smiled and skipped toward the center of the gym with her bow and arrow. I walked over with my lucky bow and of course my top wouldn't go down. I stopped in the center of the gym and held the bow tightly, waiting for coach's call. She blew her whistle and I held my bow up and instantly shot a spiritual arrow at Kikyo. She dodged it and revved to the side and shot an arrow at me. I closed my eyes. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

_I was five and putting icing on cupcakes that my mom and I made. My parents were in the living room, snuggled on the couch. He whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh and kiss his cheek. She smiled a real smile and he did too. He leaned down to kiss her, but she beat him to it. I brought them their cupcakes and we all ate as a family, soon to be the four of us._

I brought up a barrier and everyone was silent. I opened my eyes. The barrier was covering the entire gym, only missing the corners. I broke my concentration and shot an arrow at Kikyo. She was so easily distracted by my barrier that she forgot we were fighting. The arrow skimmed her shoulder and she flinched and put her hand up to the wound.

The couch blew her whistle and yelled, "Kagome, the winner!"

Everyone cheered and I smiled and bowed and went back to my group.

"Kagome, you so beat her! Did you see the look on her face? She looked at you," Ayame said, pointing at Inuyasha. "Like you were gonna help her." She laughed and bit into her apple.

I smiled and ate my rice quietly.

"So are we still on for bowling tonight?" Inuyasha asked everyone, but was looking at me.

I nodded and so did everyone else. I stole food off of Rin's plate, she protested but I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Maybe we could have a band practice tonight?" He asked everyone and ate his salad. "We should probably go ahead and tell Kikyo."

Kouga laughed and almost chocked on his food.

"Good luck with that, mutt." He laughed one more time and kept on eating.

Inuyasha growled at him but said nothing.

I walked into study hall and sat next to Ayame, pulling out my lyric folder, not trying to forget the lyrics that just popped into my head. I quickly got out my pencil and started writing frantically.

_I scraped my knees while I was praying_

_And found a demon in my safest haven_

_Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything_

_Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

Inuyasha pulled the folder a little so he could see and smiled at the word demon. I smiled back and continued to write lyrics until I couldn't find any words left in me.

School ended in a breeze and soon I was walking through the parking lot when Inuyasha drove up in his red sports car and honked his horn. He rolled down his window.

"You know we can come pick your car up after band practice, you can ride with me and we can pick up your brother and go ahead and go to the bowling alley."

I simmered on the idea and shook my head.

"No, I don't think so." I laughed slightly and kept walking.

He drove while I was walking and yelled from his window.

"Come on, Kagome. I'll behave. "

"Fine." I said smiling and opening the passenger door and letting my bookbag fall to my knees.

He smiled and we drove out the parking lot and onto the road. The drive was almost as awkward as the drive I had with mom and Sota. I turned on the radio and music started blaring out. Inuyasha's ears went down on his head as he turned the volume down and laughed nervously.

"Sorry." He said, blushing and stretching his shoulders.

I skipped some of the stations and just when I was about to change it, Inuyasha's hand flailed in the air and he said, "Ohh, don't change it. I love this song."

He smiled and sang along to the lyrics of Red Hot Chili Peppers. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the drum and bobbed his head slightly. He must have caught me staring because he turned his head to look at me and asking smiling, "What?"

I turned away and blushed and replied, "Nothing."

_Kagome, you're so awkward._

We pulled into the middle school as soon as the song ended, I rolled down my window and yelled for Sota to get in. He was confused but complied and got into the backseat.

"Oh my god, your ears." Was the first thing Sota said. He reached for them and was about to touch them.

_No, no way is he going to touch them before I do._

I slapped Sota's hand away and he stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same. He put on his seatbelt and pouted the whole way home. He got out and I waved bye and told him to tell mom that I'll be late. He nodded and went inside and slammed the door behind him.

We drove off and headed down the interstate. Inuyasha turned the volume of the radio a bit louder and I sang along to the lyrics of some Papa Roach song. This time he was the staring at me. I looked over and he blushed and I asked, smiling and mocking his voice, "What?"

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, a long and wistful one.

Things I've pick up on about Inuyasha.

1) He runs his hand in his hair a lot. If it's a short time, it's just a tick thing. If it's a long time, he's nervous.

2) He scrapes his nails on the desk to carve drawings in it when he's bored.

3) When Kikyo is around, he barely talks. When she's not around, he talks a lot and is passionate about what he's saying.

Just observational stuff.

We pulled into the bowling alley parking lot and everyone was already there. We got out and Inuyasha grabbed his wallet and phone and put it in his pockets. We walked over and everyone greeted one another. Kouga held the door open for everyone and as I headed inside, I got a view of the main space. It was huge. They were playing the radio on full blast and had neon lights everywhere. Sango smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement. We all quickly got our shoes and stepped into our space, where there was a small table and the device that the bowling balls come out from.

"I'm so gonna beat you guys." I said smiling as I put on my clown shoes.

"Not likely." Rin bounced up and down and started yelling, saying she wanted to go first.

Rin stepped up and grabbed a blue bowling ball and almost dropped it due to the weight of it. She laughed and went up to the center. She prepared for the roll of it three times, then she swung the ball and it went in the other lane to our left. We all busted out laughing, surprisingly so did Rin.

Sango was next as she grabbed a pink bowling ball and just swung it down the lane. The TV above our heads yelled, "Strike!" She yelled and Miroku gave her a high five. I was up next. I walked up and grabbed a red bowling ball, Inuyasha laughed softly, barely anyone could hear it, but I could. I went up to the lane and swung it about two times before I let it go. It swiveled down the lane and hit the complete center of the pins. "Strike!"

After many attempts after making another strike, it never happened for me. Turns out, Rin was the master at bowling because her score was twice as high as the rest of ours, despite her first attempt.

We all headed to the parking lot and said we'd meet at Inuyasa's. I climbed into his sports car and turned on the radio again. All time low was playing as we headed into his driveway. We went upstairs and I collapsed on Rin's bed, exhausted.

"Do you have a guitar?" I asked Inuyasha. "Mine's at home."

He nodded as I pulled my lyric folder out of my purse. I quickly turned to the page where I had just finished writing the lyrics for it today in study hall. He came back with an acoustic guitar and I thanked him.

"I think I have another song I wanna show you guys. We can figure out all the other instrument parts later. This is all I have for right now." They all nodded and I strummed the guitar as Miroku turned on the small lamp and Inuyasha turned out the lights. I breathed in and out and began to play the strings.

_I scraped my knees while I was praying_

_And found a demon in my safest haven_

_Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything_

_Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_But turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite_

_I'll turn it off_

_And the worst part is, before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize that_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_The tragedy, it seems unending_

_I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending_

_We're taking shortcuts and false solutions_

_Just to come out the hero_

_Well I can see behind the curtain_

_The wheels are cranking turning_

_It's all wrong the way we're working_

_Towards a goal, that's non-existent, it's non-existent_

_But we just keep believing_

_And the worst part is, before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_But turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite_

_I'll turn it off_

_Just turn it off_

_Again_

_Again, again_

_And the worst part is, before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_And the worst part is, before it gets any better_

_We're headed for a cliff_

_Then in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

I looked up and they all started clapping, smiling down at me. I blushed slightly and held up a rock sign with my hand.

The night ended with us discussing how we're going to break the news to Kikyo. We all decided it'd be best to tell her at school so we could anyone as a witness if anything goes wrong.

"Well, we've got to go pick up her car, so see you guys." Inuyasha and I waved at all of them and I saw Miroku scoot a little closer to Sango. I smiled at her and she winked.

Inside the car it was less awkward than the first time. We discussed interests, hobbies, passion, favorite fruits and among other things. We pulled up to the parking lot and I got out and sighed at the view of my car. He also got out and walked me to my door. As I was about to say my goodbyes and open my door, Inuyasha grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He said, blushing.

"What?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"It's just.. I had a lot of fun tonight. I haven't felt that happy in a long time." He said, running a hand through his hair.

I smiled and nodded, "Me too." I pointed my finger at him. "Remember essay is due on Monday. Can't have you slacking off."

He laughed and opened my door for me. I said goodbye and he walked to his sports car. The drove home by myself was quiet, no Inuyasha talking. I smiled slightly, thinking of him.

_I love Japan._


	9. Why?

The morning flew by as I quickly got dressed in dark red skinny jeans and a white and red t-shirt. As I was walking to my car with Sota, Kikyo stormed out of Inuyasha's house, he ran after her.

"Don't walk away, you barley even know them!" He growled, grabbing her car door handle to secure she couldn't get in.

Sota and I crowded behind my car and watched the show.

"I need some popcorn." Sota whispered and I stifled a laugh.

"I don't need to get to know them." She paused, turning around to look at him. "I don't need to get to know _her_." She crossed her arms.

"Are we back at this again?" He asked, growing mad. "She's a _friend_ Kikyo. Am I not allowed to have friends? You have a lot, Kikyo." He paused and she looked embarrassed. "Yea, I saw you with Menomaru. So don't talk to me about not having friends, by the looks of it, you have plenty."

I nudged Sota and got in my car, closing my door carefully. I pulled out the driveway and Kikyo had her arms around Inuyasha, hugging him for dear life. He pulled away and looked at her with disgust as he got in his red sports car and drove away. He was a couple cars behind me as I pulled into the school parking lot and got into an empty space. Inuyasha pulled in across from me which was unusual, he usually goes to the opposite side of the building.

Getting out of my car, I walked over to his and looked through his window. He had his head down on the steering wheel and his hands gripping it tightly. I tapped on the window and he looked up and smiled a real smile, strained but was real nonetheless.

He opened the door and I stepped back as I gripped on my bookbag strap. He was wearing the same as usual, jeans and a t-shirt and vans. He got out and leaned against the hood of his car and laid back on it, causing his shirt to ride up. Part of his stomach showed and I could just barely see the outline of a tattoo. I set my bookbag on the ground and laid beside him. He put the crook of his elbow on his face, covering his eyes from the sun. Using this opportunity, I looked at him, really looked at him. His silver long hair covered his forehead slightly and his chest moved up and down with his steady breathing.

I looked away and he uncovered his eyes and was silent for a couple seconds. He spoke up and said looking over at me, "Do you wanna skip today?"

I laughed slightly and shrugged.

"I mean I don't know. I've never skipped."

He nudged his foot against mine.

"C'mon, stop being such a goody two shoes." He paused and left his foot where it was. "I don't need another day in gym or English."

I sighed but agreed and he smiled. He sat up of the hood and said, "We'll just leave your car here like yesterday. They'll think you're still here."

I smiled brightly at him and hopped off the car and got in the passenger side and cranked the radio up. To say that our head banging was anything less than stellar would be an insult. It was like that scene from Wayne's World when they all head banged in the car to Bohemian Rhapsody.

After a couple minutes of driving, he pulled into an empty parking lot of a park. Confused, I got out of the car alongside him and he breathed in the air.

"I've never been here before." I said, leaning against the hood next to him.

"Yea, most of the time it's closed. My father owns a lot of places like this so I get to come here a lot." He said, looking at the view.

A bird chirped in the air.

"Are you close with your dad?" I asked, looking at all of the trees.

He laughed coldly. "No not at all."

"What about your mom?" I retorted, looking at him.

He stepped off the hood and reached out his hand.

"Let's go explore the park, I'm tired of standing here." He said, changing the subject.

I noticed his change of subject and decided to let it be. It wasn't my business anyways. I took his hand smiled and we walked to a big tree. I was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. The leaves were dark green and flowing in the wind.

"You wanna see something?" He asked, getting closer to me.

I nodded and suddenly his hand was on my waist and he jumped into the air and landed on the branch of the tree. He set me down, letting me sit on the branch. I looked out at the scenery and it caught my breath. The other tree's leaves were flowing and already transitioning colors for the change of the season.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could say. He nodded slightly in understanding of my response. I pulled my knees up to my chin and leaned against the base of the tree, still gazing at the tree.

"What about you?" He asked softly.

"What?" I asked confused, turning and my head to look at him.

"Your mom." He said, scooting a little closer to me.

"Oh. We're not really that close." I said, pausing. "Not like we used to be."

"What happened between you two?" He asked sincerely and I closed my eyes and breathed in and out some.

"Mu ugh, my dad committed suicide when I was six." I opened my eyes and fiddled with my necklace that held my father's wedding ring around it. "He died on." I pulled up my shirt a little, revealing my tattoo. "6-24-03"

I closed my eyes again and breathed. It was the first time in a long time I've said how he died. To anyone. Inuyasha stayed silent for a long time. It's then that I felt his body shift on the branch and felt his hip next to mine. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, allowing me to rest my head on his. Instinctively, I did. He tightened his grip around my shoulders as I did and he made circles into my arm. He rested his chin on my head and still stayed silent. Sometimes words don't express your feelings correctly, actions do them justice. It's best to stay quiet.

After a long silence, Inuyasha spoke.

"My mom died when I was two. This is where my mom and dad first met. My mom always described it as a feeling you get when you know you've found the one. Love isn't something you judge or describe . You just feel it and know." He said softly.

I smiles against his shoulder as he continued to speak.

"They were madly in love. My dad is a dog demon and my mother was a human. Back then it was down looked upon to mix the species but they didn't care. When she got pregnant, the townspeople were outraged. My father had already had Sesshomuru with another woman, so even more they grew mad. After I was born, they ambushed our house. My father was outside fighting and my mother was left -alone- in the house. Someone got inside and stabbed her. They tried to kill me but my father stepped in, a little late though."

He got silent again and I pressed against his chest.

"Let's change the subject. I don't want you to be sad right now." I sat up a little and pulled a pencil and my lyric folder out of my back pocket and pressed it against my knees as I leaned into his side and let my knees and legs fall on his.

I wrote a couple lyrics as he read over me. I got stumped on the last lyric of the stanza and he said, a little close to my ear,

"'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing"

I smiles and nodded and wrote down the lyrics on the paper and softly began to sing to it, trying to find the right melody.

Inuyasha smiled slightly and began to hum along, very softly close to my ear.

As we finished singing the song, I wrote -duet- in the top corner of the page. We left the park at 12:37, so we had a couple hours left.

"Do you just wanna go back to my house? We can practice there, I have a studio on my room." He asked, opening his car door.

I nodded and put the radio on as I climbed in the car. We sang all the way to his house and he pulled into his driveway. He grabbed both our bags while I grabbed my purse and we headed up the stairs and into his bedroom.

_Whoa _

His room was huge and surprisingly clean. His bed was made and there were posters around every inch of his walls. There was a door and a clear glass window on his wall. Inside there was a mic and recording system. On the outside was a huge computer system with a small mic and a bunch of buttons.

_The studio_

I squealed and opened the door that lead to the room with the mic system and a pair of headphones. There were instruments everywhere. There was a drum set and multiple types of guitars in the small room. Inuyasha tapped on the window, causing me to jump and put my hand on my chest. He laughed and pressed a button and spoke into the mic.

"Do you wanna do the vocals for Decode? We already did our parts, I think you're gonna love it."

I nodded and he closed the door and I put on the pair of headphones while the lights dimmed in the room.

I instantly heard the guitar intro for the song and smiled. It sounded so badass not acoustic. I breathed in and out a couple times and began to sing.

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_Nor can I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own_

_I'm screaming, "I love you so!"_

_My thoughts you can't decode_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah...!_

I put my fingers on the base of the headphones by my ear and put my other hand on my stomach, holding the high note.

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Why won't you show yourself?_

_I think I know_

I bobbed my head again and went up on the heel of my feet slightly.

_I think I know_

_Ooh, there is something_

_I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true-_

I looked up and saw Inuyasha smiling and pressing some buttons. I opened the door and walked out and he played the music back and it sounded so awesome.

"Wow, I really like it." I said, smiling and clapping my hands.

"Me too." He responded. "Do you wanna record that duet you just wrote."

I blushed and nodded, "Yea."

We walked in and he grabbed an acoustic guitar and two stools and I sat in it and brought the microphone down so it was my height.

Inuyasha practiced the strings for a little bit, trying to find the perfect sound for the lyrics. He played a certain string and I pointed.

"That. Do that." He smiled and played it again and I nodded.

He started playing it again and this time the microphones were recording. He sang first.

_And hey darling, _

_I hope you're good tonight. _

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. _

_Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it. _

_Tell me something sweet to get me by, _

_'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing-_

_La, la la la, la la la, _

_Till everyone is singing-_

_If you can wait till I get home, _

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last. _

_(La la la) _

_If you can wait till I get home, _

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. _

_Well it might be for the best.-_

He smiled at me and I blushed and folded my hair behind my ears and began to sing, my foot bobbing up and down on the chair.

_And hey sweetie, _

_Well I need you here tonight, _

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me_

_Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it. _

_I just feel complete when you're by my side, _

_But I know you can't come home till they're singing_

_La, la la la, la la la, _

_Till everyone is singing. _

_La, la la la, la la la._

_If you can wait till I get home, _

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last. _

_(La la la) _

_If you can wait till I get home, _

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. _

_Well it might be for the best._

_You know you can't give me what I need. _

_And even though you mean so much to me, _

_I can't wait through everything, _

_Is this really happening? _

_I swear I'll never be happy again. _

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends. _

_I'm not some boy that you can sway. _

_We knew it'd happen eventually._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(If you can wait till I get home)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(Then I swear we can make this last)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(If you can wait till I get home)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,_

_(Then I swear we can make this last)_

_Now everybody's singing._

_La_

I smiled and he looked at me a little longer. Not staring as in creepy but staring as in that makes a girl go "OMG give me some lip gloss". That kind.

I blushed and stood up and looked at the time.

-3:56-

"We should get going. School's about to end." I said, grabbing my book bag and turning around to look at him.

His ears twitched and he nodded and we walked down the stairs and out the door and into his car. I set my stuff down. I didn't turn on the radio and neither did he. He was acting different, the air had more tension. We came to the parking lot and he stopped the car and neither of us got out. The only sound was the engine running and a few people that you could hear from inside the school.

"Inuya-"

I was about to ask him what was wrong when he grabbed my chin and pressed his lips on mine. I was shocked at first but then pressed mine against his and he grew more comfortable. His lips were soft like a butterfly's wing. Fluttery and nice. He put his hand at the back of my neck, pulling me closer. He grew more frantic and kissed me like he was hungry for something. What was I doing? I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled back. He was silent and breathing slightly heavy, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Inuyasha." I said, putting my forehead against his. "We can't. Even though I don't think Kikyo deserves you, I respect her enough to not interfere with her relationship. Meaning you." I leaned back and his ears fell down on top of his head.

He nodded and I leaned back toward him and kissed his cheek.

"I like you Inuyasha, you know that." I said, softly.

"I shouldn't have done that." He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"I need to go. Inuyasha?" I said, opening the door and pausing.

He looked up and looked into my eyes with his sad golden ones

"The essay's due on Monday. Don't forget." I said, smiling and getting out.

He smiled a smile that I saw the first time he saw my tattoo.

I got in my car and picked Sota up from school, staying silent. As we got home, I went straight to my room and laid on my bed. I ran my fingers across my lips, remembering his on my own. Getting up from my bed, I opened my window and the curtain, welcoming fresh air into the room.

"Kikyo, don't do this right now." I heard a voice say.

It was Inuyasha. I looked out my window and his was open. I could position myself right by mine so he couldn't see me. I don't know why I did it. Just curious.

He was laying down on the bed on his side and she was standing by his closet, her arms crossed.

"Why not? We never even do -anything- anymore." She sat down on the floor and stretched over, letting him see her breasts on purpose.

"I just don't, okay? Plus who knows what you did with Menomaru. I know you two were making out, I saw it." He said calmly while getting up and sitting at his desk, writing something.

"But Inu-baby, aren't you mad?" She got up and started to massage his shoulders. He slapped her hands away and stood up and looked at her. He was mad.

"Don't. Just don't." He opened the door to his studio and wrapped the guitar around him.

I backed away from the window and sighed. She'll never make him happy. Why is he even still with her? I guess after being together for more than two years, he's just used to it by now.

I've never been kisses like that, ever. I've had the occasional peck, but nothing like that. It was magical, but I know it won't last if he's with her.


	10. Then it must be love

**author's note: hopefully you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it c:**

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak._

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in deb-_

I reached my arm out and turned off my alarm.

School. _Inuyasha._

Flashes of last night came flooding in my head and I sighed and covered my eyes with my hand. That kiss was incredible, it's a shame they're wasted on Kikyo.

I reluctantly got out of bed and took a long shower, letting the water hit my back while I stared blankly at the wall. Stepping out of the shower, my phone buzzed on the counter. I ran over to it and almost tripped over my towel. It was Sango.

_Me and the girls have donuts and coffee and we're in your driveway. When you're ready to talk, we'll be ready to listen (:_

I stepped into my room and smiled slightly and dressed in black skinny jeans and white t-shirt, and combat boots. Going back to the bathroom, I got an idea. Why not look the part?

I straightened my hair some, leaving only a couple of my curls to fall. I put on minimal eye shadow, winged eyeliner and mascara. Ruffling my hair some, I smirked as I grabbed a dark red lipstick and put it over my lips.

His favorite color.

I tightened the strings on my boots and grabbed my bookbag. Mom already dropped Sota off so I didn't have to this morning. I walked out the front door where all the girls were leaning against Sango's car. Rin slapped Ayame's arm and smiled at me, causing their heads to turn.

"You look hot!" Ayame beamed. "Inuyasha is gonna freak."

I blushed and walked over and grabbed the coffee cup that Sango offered me.

"What happened?" She asked while we all go into her car.

I told them the full story.

"Wait… He kissed you?" Rin asked, turning the station.

"Yeah, he said after that he shouldn't have done it." I said, chewing a donut.

"I get it. I mean he's dating someone, even if she's a bitch." Sango said.

"Well you look amazing so maybe it'll turn his head and make him wag his tail." Ayame said, causing me to laugh.

We pulled into the parking lot and Sango pulled into her usual spot. Getting out of the car, the three of them pulled me over.

"Inuyasha is over there." Rin said, glancing over my shoulder. "He doesn't see you yet but I bet he can smell you."

"Smell?" I asked while Sango reapplied my lipstick.

"Dog demon stuff." She said ruffling my hair up a bit.

They all stepped back to make sure I look okay. They smiled and nodded.

"Let's go to English." Sango said, waving to Rin and Ayame. I waved too and Sango hooked her arm in between mine.

"Miroku is still oblivious." She sighed and looked off at the walls as we entered the building.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." She grabbed my arm tighter and squealed.

"Really? Tell me!"

"No, it's a secret." I smiled and we walked into class.

"Sup, Higarashi." Mr. Harrison offered a fist bump. I fist bumped him and walked to my seat.

Sango dropped her bag on the floor and turned toward me.

"Why don't you sit on your desk?" She gestured her hands at me. "Let him see the whole package."

I sat on top my desk and crossed my legs and bobbed my foot.

"Good. Act natural and talk to me, he's probably almost here." She said, grabbing her pencil.

"You should sit on your desk too, it'll make Miroku notice you." I said, turning to look at her.

She laughed and sat on her desk and we both started discussing the band. I had completely forgotten we we're supposed to be looking for Inuyasha once we started talking.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I pointed at Sango. "The riff I want to be heavy. I already wrote the lyrics for it." I paused and turned me head toward the door and Inuyasha's eyes stared back at me.

He stood still, his ears twitching. I tried the best I could to hide my face from emotion. The bell rang which caused him to come out of his trance. He was still staring while I looked over at Sango and continued to talk.

It was all nonsense, what I was saying. I didn't want to talk about the band. I wanted to grab Inuyasha by the shirt and yell at him, then touch his ears and tell him I'm sorry.

He crouched down and sat in his seat and didn't put his feet in my chai like usual. He just looked me up and down, his ears twitching slightly.

I got off my seat and sat in my chair and started at the board. I could feel him staring me down, even if I couldn't see him.

Mr. Harrison started lecturing us about our essay due on Monday and I sighed and put my chin on the palm of my hand. I fidgeted with my pencil between my fingers and was barley paying attention when it flew out of my hand and landed on the floor. In Inuyasha's direction. Geez.

I turned toward him and he already had my pencil in his hand. I grabbed it and mumbled thanks. As I turned around, I closed my eyes and put my fingers to my temple.

_It's going to be a long day._

I sped walked straight to gym after English and went into the locker room. I changed into my uniform and by the time I was done, Sango walked in. She gave me a hug and a reassuring smile and said, "It'll work itself out." I nodded and walked out to the gym and sat on the bleachers. Miroku walked over and sat beside me and blew out a breath.

"You look good today." He said, reaching his hand over.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Miroku don't. You need to talk to Sango."

"About what?" He asked, letting his hand return to his side.

"You know damn well what you two need to talk about. You like her and she likes you, do something about it and she'll reciprocate it." I said, glaring at him.

"Yea, I know. She's not doing anything either." He said, fidgeting with his glove.

"She's just scared."

He nodded and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Seems like you two are having some issues." He glanced back at me.

I laughed and said, "Yea, _stuff_"

The couch blew her whistle and we both got up and joined our groups around her. Kikyo went over to Inuyasha and surprisingly stayed silent. For now.

"I've got a shirt ton of paperwork to do, guys." I winced at the fact that a teacher jus cussed while some other people laughed. "I don't care what you guys do." She blew the whistle and walked over to her office and shut the door.

Someone hooted and I walked over to Sango and Ayame. Kouga sat beside her and was holding her hand. She looked at me and blushed and nodded. I gave her a thumbs up and sat down on the floor beside Sango.

"Look at the lovebirds over there." She glanced over on the other side of the gym and I looked over.

Kikyo was sitting on top of Inuyasha's lap, kissing his neck. He was smiling. Why was he smiling? They sat alone distanced from everyone else. She looked up and saw me staring and winked and mouthed, "Mine."

I looked away and felt a small burning in my throat.

_No. Stop, Kagome._

I turned my body away from their direction and I laid my head in Sango's lap. She patted my shoulder and played with my hair while I just listened to their conversations.

After a couple minutes of Kouga and Miroku debating about the batman movies, they grew silent. Confused, I put my hand underneath my chin and snuggled more into her lap.

"Hey." A shadow stood above me and I groaned and sat up.

Kikyo was in front of me, holding Inuyasha's hand. He wasn't looking at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly. I would've believed she was sincere if it wasn't for the devilish grin she was wearing. "I told you Kagome."

I didn't respond and she grew annoyed. "Did you hear me?" She put her other hand on her hip and smirked and bent down on her knees and whispered close to me, "You'll probably hear us loud and clear tonight."

She smiled and winked at me and sashayed away with Inuyasha falling behind her.

My throat felt like it was on fire.

_No._

I stood up and mumbled to the group that I was going to change. I jogged to the locker room and bolted in. Empty.

Why did i dress myself up like this? He doesn't even care. He won't look at me. I'm so stupid.

I looked in the mirror at my maked up face and dark red lips. The tears fell rapidly as I grabbed a paper towel and put it underneath the flowing water of the sink. I rubbed it over my eye, trying to take it off. The black eyeliner went across my cheeks and I grabbed the counter, scrubbing harder.

He was smiling, why? She makes him happy. I scrubbed my other eye frantically and smeared the red tar off of my lips slightly.

I look up at my reflection and jumped back when I saw Inuyasha by the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking over and grabbing the paper towel out of my hand.

"What do you care?" I snapped while he rubbed my cheeks with a new towel. He put his finger underneath the towel and wiped the eyeliner and eye shadow off my eyelids and crease. He ran his finger down to my lips and wiped off some of the leftover lipstick. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"She's my girlfriend, Kagome." He said softly.

"I know." I growled a him and grabbed my clothes out of my locker and went into a stall to change.

"I get how you feel." He said, walking closer to the stall.

I stripped out of my uniform and laughed coldly.

"Then do something about it."

"I can't. It's complicated. I've been with her for so long." He mustered.

"No, it's not complicated!" I put on my shirt and jeans and grabbed my boots while I put on my leather jacket.

I opened the stall door and sat down on the bench.

"Is she trapping you in the relationship?" I asked, putting on my boots.

He shook his head.

"You have a say in this relationship, too. She doesn't make you happy anymore and everyone can see that." I tightened the laces on my boots. "You said after bowling that night that it's the happiest you've been in a long time." I paused and stood up. "Do I make you happy, Inuyasha?"

He nodded and I sighed and said softly, "Then be happy all the time, you deserve it."

I started to walk out when he spoke up.

"It's not the easily done. You don't understand."

"I don't?" I turned and exploded at him. "It's a simple action, Inuyasha." I paused and took a breath. "I've told you things i haven't told anyone else." I stood back and the tears returned.

"I want you, okay? I know I shouldn't but I do! I feel something when I'm around you." I gripped the door handle. "I don't know if you care about what I'm saying but I'm not going to discuss this again. You know how I feel."

I opened the door and left before I could hear his response.

I skipped the rest of the day with Sango and she dropped me off at my house. I unlocked the front door and saw Grandpa sitting on the couch.

"Did you skip or something?" He asked, mesmerized by the TV.

I nodded and went straight upstairs and into my bedroom. I changed into sweatpants and sweatshirt and put my hair up. Sitting on the bed, I pulled out my lyric folder and wrote the words that came to me.

_You say the sweetest things and I_

_Can't keep my heart from singing _

_along to the sound of your song_

Sighing, I got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. Mom was at the end of the stairs and looked pissed.

"You skipped?" She asked and I nodded and went to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate bar.

"You better have a good reason." She walked over and crossed her arms. "This is unacceptable. You need your education, Kagome."

I opened the bar and said, "I just had a bad day. That's it." I shrugged and bit into the bar and she was silent for a couple seconds.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked a little softer.

I shook my head but she pressed on.

"Is it about a boy?" She asked, grabbing a candy bar for herself.

"Kind of."

"Ya know, no boy is worth your teenage years." I nodded and wondered something.

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked, throwing away the wrapper.

"Oh, I'm on lunch break." She said, glancing at the candy bar and laughing.

After taking a shower and eating supper, I went to my room and opens the window. Instantly, I hears the strum of an acoustic guitar. I looked out and saw Inuyasha in his room, without Kikyo, sitting on his bed with his guitar.

I sat on the floor next to the window and listened to his voice.

_If it hurts this much,_

_Then it must be love,_

_And it's a lottery,_

_I can't wait to draw your name._

_Oh, I'm trying to get to you,_

_But time isn't on my side,_

_The truth's the worst I could do,_

_And I guess that I have lied._

_Keeping me awake,_

_It's been like this now for days,_

_My heart is out at sea,_

_My head all over the place,_

_I'm losing sense of time,_

_And everything tastes the same,_

_I'll be home in a day,_

_I fear that's a month too late._

_That night i slept,_

_On your side of the bed so,_

_It was ready when you got home,_

_We're like noughts and crosses in that_

_Opposites always attract._

_You've taken me to the top,_

_And let me fall back south_

_You've had me at the top of the pile,_

_And then had me kissing the ground_

_We've heard and seen it all,_

_No one's talked us out,_

_The problems that have come_

_Haven't yet torn us down._

_Am I keeping you awake,_

_If I am then just say,_

_You can make your own decisions,_

_You can make your own mistakes,_

_I'll live and let die_

_All the promises you made,_

_But if you lie another time,_

_It'll be a lie that's too late._

_That night I slept,_

_On your side of the bed so,_

_It was ready when you got home,_

_We're like noughts and crosses in that_

_Opposites always attract._

_And you always have your way,_

_For now it's too soon for you to say,_

_Will we be always, always?_

_You had your way_

His voice almost lulled me to sleep when my phone started blaring from across my room.

_Shit._

I dashed the room and grabbed my phone. Ayumi.

_Sorry._

I hit decline and stood up. Inuyasha was at his window, looking at me. I laughed nervously and put my hand at the back of my neck. He smiles at me and put his guitar away and went out of his bedroom.

I backed away from the window and smiled sadly. I'll keep trying. I can still be his friend, if he'll let me.


	11. Lavender

**Author's note: sorry it took so longggg . but the songs in here are stop this song by paramore and i'm gonna show you crazy by bebe rexha c:**

Stepping out of the car and into the parking lot, I found myself in front of the hood and letting the wind carry my hair behind me. I gripped the lyric folder in my hand and laid back on the hood. Hopefully they'll like the song I wrote. I worked pretty hard on it and my emotions and feelings are splattered all over the words of the page.

Rin pulled into the space across from me and I didn't raise my head up as I gave her a peace sign. I had texted everyone that morning that we should skip the whole day and do something fun. I raised myself from the hood and everyone else pulled into an empty space.

"What're we gonna do?" Ayame asked and I passed everyone a donut box.

"OOO!" Sango grabbed the box and devoured the whole thing.

I shrugged and tapped my foot on the ground.

"I for sure wanna have band practice. I have lyrics to a song I just wrote." I glanced at Inuyasha and he was looking at me. He was lingering behind everyone, not really close to me.

I wanted to try and be his friend and get on his good side, I was ready to move past that argument yesterday. I smiled at him and he broke into the goofiest and beautiful smiles I had ever seen. He walked up the group and wrapped his finger into the belt loop of his jeans.

"Let's do that first and then we can goof off." Inuyasha said and he glanced at me.

I nodded and everyone got in their respectable cars and started to drive toward Inuyasha's house. My stomach was fluttering with butterflies and I had no idea why. I mean I've sang in front of them him, _them, _before.

I pulled into my driveway and walked to Inuyasha's house. Rin unlocked the door and we all walked inside to find Sesshomaru sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper.

"Hi, sesshy!" Rin ran over to him and kissed him and then ran upstairs. He gave a confused look as to why we were here but gave up. He kept giving me glances and looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at him and placed his hand on my back, urging me up the stairs. Walking into his room, I set my lyric folder and sat on his bed. His acoustic guitar was beside his desk from where he left it last night.

They all sat on the floor and Inuyasha sat in his desk chair.

"I'll play my part and then," He glanced at the other members. "We'll see what fits right together and then record them and then you can sing, Kagome." He said, putting his feet on the bed.

"Yeah, I can only get an idea for the beat until I hear something with it anyways." Rin said.

We spent an hour and a half playing the strings, trying to find the beat and the bass line. Finally, we figured something out. They all recorded their parts individually and Inuyasha meshed them all together. So the only part missing was mine. They still haven't heard the lyrics and I was growing quite nervous.

"Your turn." Sango pointed at me and smiled.

I got up and entered the studio and the lights dimmed as I closed the door and put on the headphones. Everyone was standing on the other side of the glass, looking at me and waiting. The only thing they would hear would be my voice, they wouldn't hear the instruments.

I nodded and Inuyasha pressed a button. The guitar rhythm played in my ears and I smiled proudly. I breathed in and out a couple times and looked at Inuyasha nervously. He smiled and mouthed, "Breathe."

I took another breath and finally began to sing.

_You say the sweetest things and I_

_Can't keep my heart from singing _

_along to the sound of your song_

_My stupid feet keep moving _

_to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)_

_(Someone stop this)_

_I've gone too far to come back from here, _

_but you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_Won't someone stop this song, _

_so I won't sing along_

_Someone stop this song, _

_so I won't sing.._

_I never let love in _

_so I could keep my heart from hurting_

_The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat_

_I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)_

_I've gone too far to come back from here, _

_but you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

**"Do I make you happy, Inuyasha?"**

_I've come too far to get over you, _

_and you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_Can't someone stop this song, _

_so I won't sing along_

_Someone stop this song, _

_so I won't sing_

_Your lovesick melody _

_is gonna get the best of me tonight_

_But you won't get to me if I don't sing_

I tilted my head back a bit and bobbed on the heels on my feet to the guitar.

_It creeps in like a spider_

_Can't be killed, although I try and try to_

_Well, don't you see I'm falling?_

**"I want you, okay? I know I shouldn't but I do! I feel something when I'm around you."**

_Don't wanna love you, but I do_

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?_

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?_

_Your lovesick melody _

_is gonna get the best of me tonight_

_But you won't get to me, no_

_You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing_

I opened my eyes and everyone was smiling and clapping, even Inuyasha. I put the headphones back and stepped out of the studio and Sango gave me a big hug.

"You did great." Rin said, pressing a button and letting the son go on a cd. "This cd already has Decode on it. We can record other songs later" She smiled and put the CD in the case.

Miroku stretched out his arms above the chair and sighed.

"Let's do something fun." He whined.

Sango threw a pillow at him and stood up.

"Let's go karaoke!" She smiled and grabbed mine and Ayame's hands and looked at Rin. "Makeover time."

The guys sighed and Inuyasha flopped on the bed and Kouga started tapping away on his phone.

Sango led us into Rin's room while Rin got out her makeup and hair supplies in the bathroom.

"Okay, I think we should do a simple yet sexy look for you, Kagome." Rin grabbed the foundation and dragged me over. "We'll all do each other's makeup and hair, it'll be fun." She smiled and dabbed the foundation on my chin and cheeks and blended it in.

After the foundation, she grabbed an eye shadow brush and applied light brown eye shadow around my crease.

"Almost done with your makeup." She said as she applied mascara on my top lashes. Lastly, she dabbed a little bit of bright red on my lips and I sighed, thinking of yesterday.

She smiled at me and brought my hair forward.

"He just needs a little encouragement."

She brushed my hair and brought the curling iron around a clump of my hair. She finished five minutes later and turned me around. I saw her smiling and she was right. Simple yet sexy.

I thanked her and dragged Sango in and Ayame squeezed in and sat on top of the toilet and put her hand under her chin. I plopped Sango in the chair in front of me as I bounced on top of the counter and brought her chair closer.

"I want a bold look for you, nothing too dramatic. A little more than you usually wear." I grabbed the bottle of foundation. "Just enough to make Miroku notice you."

I dabbed the foundation onto a makeup sponge and dabbed it across her face. Grabbing a brush, I applied a little blush on the apples of her cheeks and made her smile for me.

"Perfect." I beamed at her and got out the eye shadow palette. As I was applying grey shadow on the base of her eyelid, trying to create a smoky eye effect, and bobbing my foot against the base of the chair, she spoke up.

"I think Miroku is finally going to come to his senses tonight."

Ayame smiled at her and nodded and said, "I think he is too."

I pinned Sango's hair up as I got done with the makeup and smiled at her. "All done."

She smiled at her reflection and dragged Ayame into the chair. She did Ayame a sweet orange eye shadow look, to compliment her hair. Everyone, after we got done, crowded in front of Rin's closet.

"What to wear." Sango pondered as she grabbed different types of clothing.

"I think you should wear something other than skinny jeans, Kagome." Ayame teased.

"Hey! Back off." I laughed and grabbed something. "Like this?" I said sarcastically.

They all nodded and Rin jumped up and down. "Yes! I haven't worn it but you can have it."

I stammered while they all pushed me into the bathroom to change. Huffing, I quickly changed. It was a red sundress with holes in by the stomach, showing skin. It was pretty cute, I guess. Not really my style. I fixed my hair as I slipped it on.

Walking out, Sango handed me a pair of small heels. They were all changed, Rin was wearing her usual nice shirt with jeans and Ayame wore a small orange sundress while Sango wore shorts and a fancy shirt.

"Um, you expect me to walk in that?" I asked, dumbfounded she would even hand me those.

"I'll teach you." She smiled and let me put them on. I wobbled the second they were on my feet and Sango caught me and laughed.

"Just walk toe to toe and try not to think too hard." She stepped away.

_Toe to toe, got it._

I walked across the line on the carpet and surprisingly didn't fall. I only stumbled once and then caught myself.

Everyone was ready to go and I checked my phone to see what time it was.

_3:50_

_Wow._

We all walked out and stepped into Inuyasha's doorway.

Rin coughed and they all looked up and were dumbfounded.

"Sango… ugh." Miroku got up and walked over to her and looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and looked at me nervously. I smiled at her and I glanced at Inuyasha. He was staring at me and I stared back at him, not being shy anymore. I smiled slightly and winked and turned around and started walking down the stairs. Everyone followed and Kouga said as we got out and into the driveway.

"We can all just ride together, Myoga's right?" He asked and Inuyasha nodded as he got into the driver's seat. I called shotgun and sat in the seat. I automatically went for the radio and turned it to a rock station. I bobbed my head and sang along to the lyrics of a Blink-182 song.

Inuyasha swallowed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he pulled out of the driveway and started down the road.

After five minutes of driving, we pulled into the parking lot of a mildly crowded karaoke bar. The sign said _Myog _cause one of the bulbs in the lights wasn't working. I got out and smiled and turned toward them and we all walked inside.

Techno music was playing loudly and there were people dancing in the middle of the room. Some were couples, some were groups and others were drunk and dancing by , someone came onto a big stage and the music stopped. A man came out, clearly drunk, and slung the mic in front of his mouth.

"Time for karaokeeeeee!" He yelled and drunken girls screamed as they jumped up and down with their friends.

I weaved in and out of the crowd of people and came to the front of a table and Sango came next to me and stretched. Everyone came to the table and sat at a chair, waiting.

"Who wants to go first?" The drunken guy asked, looking around the room.

I was about to volunteer **{as tribute *rue whistle*}** when a high pitched squeal came around the corner.

"I will!"

The crowd parted and Kikyo sauntered onto the stage, barley wearing any clothes. She grabbed the microphone of the guy's hands and yelled into the mic, "BARBIE GIRL!"

Everyone at my table groaned and covered their ears as Kikyo began singing. They were right, she did sound like a dying cat.

She was clearly a little tipsy as she fell to her knees on the last line an touched some guy's chest.

Inuyasha scoffed beside me and ordered a couple drinks.

The drunk host came back on the stage and ogled over Kikyo's breasts.

"Wooo! That was amazing, wasn't it?" He didn't wait for a reply from the audience as he took another swig from his glass. "Okay. Anyone else wanna give it a shot?"

I stood up from my chair and Kikyo noticed me for the first time since I got here and her eyes grew wide. I walked over and she stood up and yelled at me, "You're crazy!"

I smirked at her drunk state and decided what song I was going to do. I stepped up to the mic and smiled down at Kikyo as I told the guy what song I wanted.

The music started playing and I felt right at home, I didn't even feel nervous.

_There's a war inside my head_

_Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken_

_So I call this therapist_

_And she said, "Girl, you can't be fixed, just take this."_

_I'm tired of trying to be normal_

_I'm always over-thinking_

_I'm driving myself crazy_

_So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

_And I don't need your quick fix_

_I don't want your prescriptions_

_Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_

_So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna show you,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna show you_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_I've been searching city streets_

_Trying to find the missing piece like you said_

_And I say child don't need to find_

_There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind_

_Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal_

_I'm always over-thinking_

_Driving myself crazy_

_So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

_And I don't need your quick fix_

_I don't want your prescriptions_

_Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_

_So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

_I'm gonna show you_

_Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna show you,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna show you_

_Crazy, crazy, yeah I'm gonna show you..._

_Crazy, crazy ,yeah I'm gonna show you..._

_Crazy, crazy..._

_Yeah!_

_Tired of tryna be normal_

_I'm driving myself crazy_

_And I don't need your quick fix_

_I don't want your prescriptions_

_Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_

_So what if I'm fucking crazy?!_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna show you,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

_I'm gonna show you_

_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

I stepped away from the mic stand and everyone cheered. Inuyasha stood up, clapped, hooted and smiled at me. I blushed and curtsied and walked off the stage towards the table. Rin high fived me once I got there and offered me a coke. I grabbed it and sipped it some when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a guy around my age with a black ponytail pulled back and in a grey shirt and jeans.

"You did amazing. My name's Bankotsu." He reached out his hand for me to shake. I hesitantly shook it and he continued.

"What's your name?" He asked and smiled at me.

"Kagome." I responded and I heard Inuyasha growl behind me.

"Well, Kagome. I will talk to you later." He turned toward the group. "Nice to see you Inuyasha."

"Feeling's not mutual." He growled and drank down his coke.

I turned toward the group again and nervously laughed.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" I asked Rin and she smiled at me.

"Ohhh. Yay!" I smiled and grabbed a nacho off of Ayame's plate while the announcer came back on the stage.

"WOO! WOW! I don't think anyone can top that." He pointed the mic at the audience. "Anyone else?"

A few people came on the stage in the matter of fifteen minutes, some were good and others were awful, but it was okay.

_6:45_

I tapped Inuyasha in the side and he turned toward me.

"I should be heading home, my mom's gonna be worried." I said, putting down my coke can.

He nodded and told the rest of the group, they all waved while Inuyasha and I headed out to the parking lot and got into his red sports car.

I got in and he was completely silent. He didn't say anything, just let the radio play and occasionally bobbed his head. After a couple minutes of driving, he said,

"You did really well tonight." He glanced over at me and I smiled and fiddled with my necklace.

"Thanks. I didn't even feel nervous like I usually do." I smiled at him and changed the station.

_Like I do right now._

He smiled back and answered, "Good."

He pulled into my driveway but neither us moved. I could see that the lights were on in Sota's room but none of the others. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, he was nervous like me.

"I had fun tonight." I said, opening the car door.

He got out and walked me to the door. This was gonna be awkward.

He ran his hand through his hair another time and I really wanted to do it myself, save him the hassle.

I smiled and pulled him into a hug, a real hug. He was stiff and shocked at first but eventually he hugged me back. I pulled back and blushes slightly and put my hand on the door handle.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Goodnight, Kagome." He answered back and smiled and went back to his car.

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

**She smells like lavender. Not like fake perfume bullshit but real lavenders. I could smell her scent the first time I met her. I've been trying to not overload on it cause it's pretty intoxicating. When she pulled me into that hug, my nose accidently went into the nape of her neck and I got a big whiff of it. **

**Kikyo smells like fake perfume smelling vanilla, which as a half demon I get ten times more smell of it. It's horrible.**

**But Kagome, her scent is natural and it drives me crazy sometimes. Good crazy, I guess.**


	12. i'm in love

**Inuyasha POV**

**_I'm sorry brothers,_**

**_So sorry lover,_**

**_Forgive me father,_**

**_I love you mother._**

**_Can you hear the silence?_**

**_Can you see the dark?_**

**_Can you fix the brok-_**

**I slammed my hand down on my phone and pressed it against my ear.**

**"****What?!" I snapped into it.**

**"****OH MY GOD! COME OVER TO MY HOUSE NOWW!" Kagome's screams jolted me awake as I sprinted out of the bed and changed into clothes. **

**Jogging over across the grass, leading into her front yard, I heard muffled screams and panicked voices arising from inside the house. Stricken, I bolted the door open and found the opposite of what I was expecting. Sango, Rin, Ayame and Kagome were all jumping up and down while Kouga and Miroku were hugging each other, clapping each other's back in unison. Even Kagome's mother was baking cookies while Sota was standing near a cheer clapping.**

**Shutting the door, Kagome noticed my prescience and yelled my name while she ran over and gripped my arm tightly, pressing her phone into my hand.**

**"****Listen to this!" She exclaimed happily, smiling slightly.**

**"****_Hello. This is Suikotsu from Shichinintai records. My colleague heard you sing and I am informed you're in a band. Come and bring your band mates to my office at one p.m today. Don't be late."_**

**The voicemail ended while she grabbed me and started jumping up and down chanting, "We're gonna get a record deal! We're gonna get a record deal!"**

**God, her scent is strong in the mornings.**

**Calming her down, I patted her head and looked around at the happy faces in the room and smiled to myself. Guess my dream is coming true, after all. **

**"****Okay we have." I checked the time on my phone. "Six hours to prepare."**

**Everyone blinked blankly and grew silent and I clapped my hands and pointed at the door.**

**"****Studio, people!" They all scrambled over to my house and raced up the stairs and into my room.**

**Kagome went by my bed and cracked her knuckles. "Okay, I think we need one new song to show him. Maybe a slow one?"**

**Miroku nodded and grabbed a guitar while I grabbed another. Sango and Ayame squatted down on the floor beside my bed and Rin sat by Kagome, tapping her fingers on her knee. **

**"****Any thoughts?" Rin asked, still tapping away on her knee, obviously trying to find a beat she desired.**

**"****Well, I have a few lyrics, nothing much." She closed her eyes as she fiddled with her necklace. "It's about something, rather someone really important to me." She smiled sadly and gave Sango a quick glance before grabbing her lyric folder out of her pocket. "I can sing what I have and then go from there and we can try and figure out the instruments." **

**Taking a deep breath, her grip on the folder tightened as her hair fell in front of her face. Then, her beautiful voice invaded my ears and pretty soon, I was captivated.**

**_When it rains on this side of town it touches_**

**_Everything_**

**_Say it again and mean it_**

**_We don't miss a thing_**

**_You made yourself a bed in the bottom of the blackest hole_**

**_Convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore._**

**_Oh oh how could you do it?_**

**_Oh I - I never saw it coming _**

**_Oh oh I need an ending so _**

**_Why can't you stay just long enough to explain _**

**Lifting her head slightly, her gaze landed on me as she shrugged her shoulders. "That's all I have."**

**I smiled at her reassuringly and said, "We got this."**

* * *

**She finished singing the last line of the song and seemed so at ease now than she did the first time I heard her sing. Sango clapped her hands and yelled, "Yay!"**

**Her gaze landed on Miroku and he winked at her. His neck rolled to the side, indictating he wanted alone time with her, and a hickey the size of a golf ball exposed from his shirt.**

**_Geez, I need to get out of here._**

* * *

**Laying on my back in the grass, I looked up at the tree my mother and father loved. The leaves were rustling in the wind and the bark looked desecrated. I picked at the grass while a bird chirped, flying from branch to branch. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arm behind my head and hummed softly. I guess Kagome did win the bet after all. Miroku and Sango are getting friendlier and the hickey definitely helps in their case. Kagome is getting too much into my head these days.**

**I breathed in.**

**_Lavender_**

**I didn't even open my eyes to know she was standing in front of me.**

**"****Yes?" I asked, breathing in her scent a bit more.**

**"****We should do something fun before we head out." She said and the grass crunched beside me and I noticed the sunlight out of sight.**

**"****Sure, I'll text Miroku and Kou-"**

**"****No." She said, interrupting me and pausing. I opened my eyes and she looked nervous, she was messing with her necklace. Nervous tick of hers. "Just the two of us."**

**I sat up as she picked at the grass, not meeting my eyes. "Well, what do you want to do?"**

**"****I was thinking we could go to the fair that just opened, I really wanted to go." She smiled at me, hoping I'd say yes. She stood back up and rested her back against the tree. The shade of the leaves made light caress her cheeks and lead down her torso. The sunlight made her brown eyes sharp and defined. **

**I nodded and she smiled the goofiest yet most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. Folding her hair behind her eyes, she laughed some at her own reaction while the wind rustled her hair in different directions. **

**Geez, her scent. It was overpowering but, I kind of liked it.**

**I stood next to her and shielded my eyes from the sun. "Well, we have four hours, so let's go." She smiled again and looped her arm through mine and I stammered as she dragged me to my car and put ****_me _****in the passenger seat. She better not wreck my car.**

**Getting into the driver's side, she adjusted the seat and started the engine, putting on the radio and settling it on a rock station. I looked over at her while she changed lanes and noticed how nervous she looked. She kept readjusting her shirt or seat belt and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, off the beat of the song on the radio. Suddenly, a slow song came on she smiled slightly, recognizing the guitar rhythm and melody. It wasn't really my style but it was sweet, I guess.**

**She turned the wheel and we came into the parking lot. Completely empty. Usually it would packed on a day like this.**

**She smiled over at me and turned off the car. "I rented out the place, I know people." She teased me and opened the car door, stretching her legs out. Music was faintly playing through the speakers at the front gates. The only people occupying space were the workers. **

**Kagome started walking towards the gate and I followed. Her hips moved wider more than usual and I laughed to myself, knowing what she was doing. It was working. Her scent from her hair falling behind her back, led down to me. Is this what a drug addict feels like? **

**She turned around to me and smiled and grabbed my hand, tugging me.**

**"****Come on, I wanna ride the spider." She said and wrapped her fingers around mine and blushed slightly. **

**There were probably thousands of rides. Ones going from really dangerous to kiddy rides. We started with the not so dangerous, the spider. Basically it had eight long legs, each one had a seat attached to it providing space enough for two people. Even that, it was a tight fit. The legs of the spider would move up and down in a circle, along with the seats going around. **

**We climbed in and it was pretty small to fit my legs in. The angle we were at made us lay back and her hip was touching mine. **

**A couple of seconds of agony passed when the ride finally started. She smiled and raised her hands up as we started to go down and back up in the air. Our seat jerked in a circle and Kagome held onto my arm while she squealed happily.**

**I laughed at her and my stomach lurched as the ride went down through in the circle and our seat spun. She grabbed my arm tighter and blushing, I carefully wrapped my arm around her shoulders and brought her toward me. **

**The ride was over in five minutes, the seat spun slowly back and forth as we smiled and blushed feverishly.**

**Stepping out, I held my hand out to her and grabbed her waist and helped her down onto the ground. She patted her pants and thanked me and walked over to the other rides.**

**We rode a couple more rides before we grew tired. We were walking hand in hand when we came to the ferris wheel and I smiled. **

**"****Wanna ride it?" I asked, pointing at the ride. **

**She turned her head toward me, eating the cotton candy I had bought for her and she mumbled, "What?"**

**"****Do you wanna ride the ferris wheel?" I asked, laughing at her. **

**"****Oh, sure." She blushed as she threw her away her things and stepped up to the stairs.**

**{**author's note: btw I loooovee to listen to slow music when I read fanfiction. Usually scores are amazing to listen to but also just acoustic songs. Listen to never think by robert pattinson for this scene and you will fall in love. And yes, Robert can sing. he has the voice of an angel. I seriously recommend it, like wow I am getting plenty of emotions.**}**

**Opening the door to the little area of the ride, she plopped down on seat closest to the door. I sat beside her as she drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She wasn't messing with her necklace, so she wasn't nervous. Her eyelids were drooping but I knew she wasn't tired. The rings on her fingers glinted in the sunlight and suddenly, the ride started moving. **

**Her head moved toward me but she didn't say anything, just looked at me, examining. I smiled at her and cocked my head to the side and asked, "Like what you see?" **

**Scoffing, she turned her body towards me and rested her legs across my lap. Her head rested on the metal of the back of the seat and her hair folded across one of her eyes. Instinctively, I reached my hand out to brush it back but, I dropped it unsure. I knew she wanted to be more than friends and I do too but, it's not that simple as she wants it to be. **

**Her hand caught mine in mid air and her fingers wrapped around mine. Her eyes were on my nails and she smiled to herself. She put her palm against mine and ran her fingers down to my wrist. Her eyes looked sad, content but sad at the same time. She dragged my arm closer to her while she ran her finger down my arm, causing goose bumps to arise on my skin. What am I doing? I didn't stop her though.**

**Kagome brought my hand back to her attention as she hesitantly pressed her lips against my palm. She kissed down to my wrist and back up to my fingers, sweetly not missing a second of the limited time we had alone together. Sighing, she let my hand fall gently back on her leg. Her eyes were still sad but this time I could smell the scent of tears coming into her eyes.**

**"****I guess I'll have to live with it. You're not mine, I get that." Her gaze went out into the open sky, the wind came into her hair again and she smiled sadly.**

**"****Kagome…" I stammered, unsure of what to say. How was I supposed to respond to something like this? "I'm not trying to hurt you. I really hope you understand that. Kikyo and I aren't perfect definitely not but, I don't know. I don't know what better feels like." I finished quietly.**

**She nodded absently and smiled over at me and whispered, "As long as you're happy, Inuyasha. That's all I care about."**

**I was about to respond when my phone started to ring. Reaching into my pocket, I saw the time.**

**_12:29_**

**_"_****We need to leave, we're gonna be late. I'm sure Miroku wanted to know where we were." I said, grabbing her and standing up. The ride stopped shortly after and we raced back to the car.**

* * *

**We pulled into the recording label building parking lot and everyone else in the band was there, smiling and putting on excited faces when in reality, everyone was nervous. **

**We both got out of the car and walked inside with everyone. The small reception lady checked us in and told us to wait in the studio. Walking inside was like heaven. Guitars were everywhere. Literally. **

**Kagome sat nervously in the chair and breathed in and out. Stepping beside her, I patted her shoulder and whispered, "Breathe."**

**We had to wait another twenty minutes before a man walked in to the front. He had his hair pinned back in a ponytail and high waisted pants and what looked like a pirate looking t-shirt. Weird.**

**"Oh, you must be Uncharted Thieves. Lisa!" He snapped at a young women in slacks. "Get me some coffee, please would you dear?" She hurriedly went out the room and he turned back to us.**

**"Well..." He motioned with his hands for us to do something.**

**"Oh! Well." Kagome stood up and waved at him. "I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha, the guitarist. Miroku also, Kouga there plays bass and Rin plays the drums." She rocked back and forth on our heels and stammered. "We're gonna play a couple of our songs and hopefully you like it... sir." She turned toward me and smiled and said, "Decode." **

**Everyone grabbed their corresponding instrument and Kagome grabbed a mic stand and smiled to herself. I did the first few chords and she started singing along to it. **

_How can I decide what's right_  
_When you're clouding up my mind?_  
_I can't win your losing fight all the time_  
_Nor can I ever own what's mine_  
_When you're always taking sides_  
_But you won't take away my pride_  
_No not this time_  
_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I used to know you so well_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
_And it's hanging on your tongue_  
_Just boiling in my blood_  
_But you think that I can't see_  
_What kind of man that you are_  
_If you're a man at all_  
_Well, I will figure this one out_  
_On my own_  
_(I'm screaming, "I love you so!")_  
_On my own_  
_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I think I know_

**She rocked back on her heels and bobbed her head slightly, causing me to smile at her. **

_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_  
_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I used to know you so well_

_I think I know_  
_I think I know_

_Ooh, there is something_  
_I see in you_  
_It might kill me_  
_I want it to be true_

**Suikotsu clapped and smiled brightly at us and stood up and yelled, "Another!"**

**Miroku hooted and said happily, "When it rains."**

**Kagome smiled and nodded and sat down at the keyboard at the corner of the room and tested out the keys.**

_And when it rains,_  
_On this side of town it touches, everything._  
_Just say it again and mean it._  
_We don't miss a thing._  
_You made yourself a bed_  
_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_And convinced yourself that_  
_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And no, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, I need the ending._  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain?_

_And when it rains,_  
_Will you always find an escape?_  
_Just running away,_  
_From all of the ones who love you,_  
_From everything._  
_You made yourself a bed_  
_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_And you'll sleep 'til May_  
_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_And no, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_And no, oh, I need the ending._  
_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._  
_Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)_  
_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_  
_And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)_  
_Just turn it around._

_No, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh I need an ending._  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time._

**Kagome stood again and took her spot beside me, looking hopeful at ****Suikotsu. He took a deep breath, slowly saying.  
**"**You got yourself a deal."**

* * *

yayyyyy c: hope you guys enjoyed it and yea c: make sure to listen to that song during the lovey dovey scene and also any song that they write and especially play live or play or whatever, listen to it cause i make it connect with the story c: anyways, BYEEE


	13. Goodnight

Kagome POV

Being surrounded by people that I love, that's it for me. I enjoy nothing else that immensely. Seeing Ayame's smile or hearing Inuyasha's laugh, that makes my whole world. I could watch and observe all day long and not even in the slightest get bored, want to do something else or be the center of attention. Never. Human interaction is so interesting to me. Or you know half demon to priestess or whatever. After Suikotsu told us we had a deal, I exploded into happiness so fast. Everyone cheered, clapping their hands while Suikotsu merely raised his for us to quiet.

"Here's the deal," He had said. "I'm not like most managers. I don't want to know every single detail of your little," He twiddled his fingers and scrunched his face. "angsty teenager lives. Just once you all are done writing a song, come here and record it and show it to me _first _and then we can see about your debut album, guys."

He sat down in his intimidating business like chair, propping his elbows on the recording equipment.

"Lisa or some other intern will more than likely help you with the logistics of it and also the recording itself, I don't know half of what these levers or buttons mean." He smiled weakly at us and stood, offering his hand to Rin first, making his way down the line. "Welcome aboard."

When he shook my hand, his grip was firm and his eyes were set on my face, looking intently, all while saying, "Welcome aboard…What was your name again?"

"Kagome."

"Ah, Kagome." He smiled once again and his nostrils flared while his eyes were drifting close, his back arched and he marched out the door, leaving us dumbfounded . Did he smell me? Gross.

Lisa had walked in by this time, her glasses drooping a bit. She had cute style. Her pencil skirt was tan while she wore a grey cashmere, long-sleeved shirt. Her heels were massive mountains compared to my then wearing converse.

Pushing up her glasses, she handed us each an envelope of papers and stammered, "You can give those back to us, or me, anytime. They're just business things to fill out and also things for your parents or legal guardians to sign, since you're all minors still." The phone rang near the front desk, her head snapping to it. "If you excuse me." She stopped by the door, turned to us and smiled. "Welcome to business, guys."

* * *

_Let's all go shopping, boo! The guys can come if they want, they probably will just sulk the whole time. OOOO ! Let's do it xD_

_Okay c:_

Getting up from my bed and walking past my window, I skipped to my closet and stared blankly at my collection of clothing. Nothing to impress Inuyasha with. Ugh. Pulling my shirt up just above my belly but

ton, I heard husky laughter and I bolted around to find Inuyasha, his feet propped up on my bed and sitting in my desk chair.

Oh my god. Idiot.

"How did you get in here?" I slapped his arm and pushed him off my chair, huffing.

He fell to the floor, still laughing, while I readjusted my shirt.

"The window." He pointed from the floor, not bothering to get up from the ground.

Stalking over to the window and stepping over him, I slammed the window shut and closed the curtains. He's such a little… uh.

"Seems like you don't want me to leave, Kagome." He smirked and raised his hands above his head, propping it up from the floor.

"That's not..." I stammered and blushed, not knowing a witty comeback. "Whatever. Just let me change, we have to shopping with Sango."

He laid still and turned to his side, letting his t-shirt fall near where his back was, exposing yet another tattoo. I still hadn't seen the one on his stomach but this one seemed intricate, unlike the other one that seemed simple. It was still black however; it was a mixture of lines that I couldn't decipher from just seeing a small part of it.

"I can close my eyes." He said, closing his eyes and even the crook of his elbow to shield it. "I don't feel like getting up."

"Fine, just don't peak. I'll slap you, you know." He laughed a muffled scoff into his elbow while I grabbed the only dress I owned. It was a Harry Potter dress, it was a map of Hogwarts, the marauder's map.** {if you really wanna know what it looks like, google marauder's map dress and it's the black one with gold map things.}**

Stripping off my clothing, I turned to see if Inuyasha was looking. Thank god, he wasn't. The dress was shorter than I expected, coming off just above my knee. Deciding it wasn't the best idea to leave the house in a dress alone like this, my mother would kill me, I tugged on a pair of black pantyhose **{ew, that word} **and clomped on my black boots. Looking in the mirror by my closet, I fixed my hair in a ponytail and fluffed my bangs out and put on my father's necklace.

"Okay, I'm done." Inuyasha removed his arm and stood, his eyes on me steadily as he straightened himself up.

"I like your hair like that." He smiled at me and walked over, looking me slowly up and down. "So, Sango wants us all to go the mall?"

Nodding, I grabbed my phone and put it in the side pocket. Thank god for dresses with pockets. "Have you got your papers signed and everything? My mom was hesitant but signed it. She thinks I'm gonna try and be rebellious now."

He nodded slightly and started walking down the stairs with me following. He was wearing his usual. T-shirt, skinny jeans and vans. Still made my heart pound, though.

"I had Sesshomaru sign it, basically had to beg him." Opening the door for me, I smiled at him, went out and crossed over to his lawn, reaching his car.

"I forget we have school Monday, this weekend has been crazy." He said when we both got into his car and settled on a radio station.

Oh, crap. The essay.

Slapping my hand across my face, I groaned and let my head fall on the window beside me. "I forgot the essay is due tomorrow. I haven't even started it."

He glanced a smug look at me and changed the station, letting Panic! At The Disco fill the air.

_And I for one can see no blood from the hearts and the wrists you allegedly slit_

_And I for one won't stand for this if this scene were a parish you'd all be condemned._

"I already did it, I finished last week. You reminded me a lot to do it." He tapped his fingers along to the drum on the steering wheel, his eyes glancing in a horizontal line down the street. "I'll help you once we get back, if you want."

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha! Thank you." He smiled once I said his name; his face broke out in a childish grin.

"You're welcome." He smiled over at me and I answered back with a blush stained smile. He smiled wider.

* * *

Walking around the mall with my best friends was the best. Ayame and Rin were busy sharing headphones, listening to Ed Sheeran and moving their hands like a wave, letting their steps coordinate with the music. It was hilarious to see. Miroku and Sango were off in their own little world, smiling and holding hands. Kouga was speaking to Ayame slightly when she would take a second to get out of the music, both smiling at each other, slight blushes would come on both of their cheeks every few seconds when their hands would accidently touch. Inuyasha and I were discussing the most random of topics, while walking down the path and crossing small shops. We were walking slower than the others, letting them pass us by.

Our steps matched each others as we would glance idly at the shops around us, talking about nonsense.

"So you don't like superman?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed and his head shook in confusion, but he was also laughing. "How? He's so cool."

"I don't know, I guess I'm more of a bat kind of girl." I folded my hands together in front of me and glanced at a nearby shop and almost stopped dead in my tracks. A girl was talking loudly to one of her friends, demanding a discount on a miniskirt to the clerk. Kikyo. Was. Here, in this mall.

"Well, you do seem like you would be." He laughed some and pressed his hip to mine, causing me to step off my course. "What's wrong? You seem like you just saw a ghost."

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I saw someone I know." I smiled and readjusted my dress and fixed my bangs some. She needs to stop getting me so frazzled. She's not worth it.

Suddenly, Sango gasped and pointed at a shop and we all turned our heads to see a mannequin wearing a sparkly, red dress. The sign above it said _PROM! BE READY!_

"We have to go in there! Prom is only about a month or two away, right?" She asked, glancing at everyone. I shrugged my shoulders and Ayame nodded.

"Yeah we always have one at the beginning of the year for seniors and then there's one at the end of the year for juniors. It's weird."

Sango pulled at Miroku's hand and he groaned.

"Come on! Let's go see what they have."

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms and stalking over to the door. "I hate fancy dresses by the way. The serious ones." She just stuck her tongue out at me and opened the door and walked in.

It was massive on the inside. Racks and racks of dresses, slacks and heels were bombarding every inch of the store. Only one interested me and it wasn't even that amazing of a dress. Black. Sequins around the waist line.

The clerk noticed us and stood from her chair, offering a fake smile.

"Hi. Welcome to Amy's. Look around if you want to and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me at your leisure." She glanced at Inuyasha and winked, smirking for a couple seconds before she sat down again and flitted at her magazine at the table.

No, lady. He's mine, sort of.

A growl escaped my throat as I tore away from the group and rummaged through the racks and endless amount of sequins and sparkles. Not one peeked my interest at all; I didn't understand the whole big deal about prom. I mean, all people do there is dance awkwardly and/or uncomfortable for other people to see and the picture taking is horrid. The girl walking down the stairs and the parents and date are astonished by her new, breathtaking beauty. Yeah, right.

Sango's intake of breath got me out my trance. She held up a purple dress made of silk and brought it closer to her, putting it around her body.

"This one?" She asked and smiled and did a little twirl.

I smiled despite myself and nodded, "Perfect, you should try it on." She nodded and skipped hurriedly to the dressing room, holding and folding it against her chest, securing it from Miroku's eyes.

**{I'm listening to cherry wine by hozier while writing this, you should listen to it too. It's pretty romantic.}**

Inuyasha walked over to me and leaned against the wall and tilted his head, letting his bangs fall some. "So, you don't go for fancy dresses. Only," He smiled and pointed a finger at me. "Harry Potter ones?"

I nodded and straightened out my dress of habit and said, "Yeah, plus school dances aren't really my thing. I don't dance."

"Oh, well we're gonna have to change that. You can't be friends with me and not know how to dance." He smiled and ran his hand through his hair slowly.

"Well, maybe you can give me lessons some time." I blushed and decided to wink and smile at him. Winking is allowed with friends, right? It's acceptable. I suck at not obvious flirting.

To my surprise, he blushed and stood closer to me and held his hand out, acting like he was about to dance with me.

"You can't be serious." I turned around and no one in our friend group was around but us; however I heard Sango squeal happily while someone clapped. The guys must be sitting in the chairs near the dressing rooms.

"Oh, but I am. Now," He smiled and blushed again. His smile made little crinkles around his eyes, how cute. "Can I have this dance?"

I smiled back and nodded, grabbing his hand and getting closer to him. He let go of my hand as soon as we were close enough and he let his hands fall on my waist. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. The only music playing was from the speakers around the wall of the store, and it was some rap song, which caused me to laugh, causing him to laugh. Only five seconds into the slow dancing, with him leading us in circles, I stepped on his foot which caused him to grimace but burst out laughing.

"Try not to think about it." He smiled and leaned closer and pressed his hands tighter around my waist, giving me direction. "Good."

I should have worn my hair down, that way my hair could have hid my blushing. Geez.

I stepped on his foot again and laughed nervously, but he just smiled. "Sorry, Inuyasha."

"Here." He smiled and grabbed my waist and lifted me up off the ground, securing my feet on top of his. Tightening my grip on his shoulders, he started swaying in a circle swifter. The rap music resided and came on a slow song. Someone had to be watching for that to happen. He was blushing when I whispered, "You're really good at this."

We were so close together. He laughed again and whispered back, "My mother taught me when I was little."

I nodded and looked at his eyes for a bit. Gold lines led to the center where his black pupil was, except his pupil wasn't exactly a circle. I never noticed.

He looked back at me, causing butterflies to resign in my stomach. He was looking at me a lot different this time than any other. His eyes were tracing every part of, making me feel self-conscious. First it was my eyes, then his eyes traveled to my cheeks, my forehead, down to my nose, hesitating at my lips which I had painted red with lipstick, down my neck. He inhaled slowly and looked back up at me. His eyes looked different.

"Kagome, I need to ask you somet-"He was cut off from his phone ringing. He closed his eyes in frustration and mumbled sorry, dethatching himself from me and reaching into his back pocket for his phone. He grimaced at it but answered while I stepped to the side to give him privacy.

I lingered by the racks, trying not to eavesdrop. Whatever.

"Hey." He answered bleakly while he leaned against the wall.

"No, I'm at the mall." He paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, sorry. I didn't see you. Yeah. Okay, bye." He leaned his phone back, sighing, and pressed a button.

I turned back to the dresses, trying not to let him see that I was eavesdropping.

"Sorry about that." He smiled weakly at me, returning his phone back in his pocket. "Do you wanna go back to your place and work on your essay?" I nodded and we walked to the door, saying goodbye to everyone.

* * *

"I don't know. You seem to know more about this stuff than me." Inuyasha said, fiddling with Buyo's ears. I was lying across my bed while Inuyasha lay vertically at the end of it. We had been trying to come up with good ideas for my essay for about five minutes.

"I think I got what I want; I just don't know how to go about it." I paused and sat up, grabbing a notebook and pencil. "I was thinking about set back in the 1900's. Maybe some woman is banned from," I wrote down some notes. I was trying to link my situation with something from the past, in a different perspective. "The town because they think she's a witch. Also, the man that she is in love with loves someone else, so maybe she kills her." I shrugged and he laughed and petted Buyo.

"You have a lovely imagination." He smiled and sat up, bringing Buyo to his lap.

"Well, I think I got it now, Inuyasha. Thank you." I smiled and leaned over and put my notebook on the table and he smiled back, crinkles forming.

"I think we should have band practice soon, get a couple new songs and I think maybe by next week we could put everything on one CD. We already have," He paused and counted on his fingers. "Decode, When it rains, Lovesick Melody and Turn it off. So maybe a little bit more and we could show that weird manager guy." He paused again and looked at me and shook my knee. "We're gonna book out so many stadiums, Kagome. I am so excited." His smile made my knees weak.

"Me too. I'll try and get some lyrics together when I can for a few of them." Getting off the bed, I opened the window back up and gestured for him to leave.

"You want me to go?" He asked, faking hurt across his face, putting a hand to his chest.

"Yes. I need to write and you need sleep so, go." I pushed him toward the window and he smiled and jumped up to it. He turned his head and smiled that goofy smile at me, "Goodnight, Kagome."

My knees felt weak again.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

He winked at me then flew down the window, landing on the grass below.

Smiling still, I grabbed my lyric folder from out of purse and wrote lyrics that came to my head.

Watch out, Kikyo.

* * *

hopefully you guys liked it c: don't worry, they more romance will happen soon just i wanna build it up c:


	14. I Get Off

"I can't think of anything, guys. I need, I don't know." I paused, stepping away from the recording microphone, ready to slap Inuyasha.

Band practice. He suggested we have a more edgy song, dirty, said I was too innocent and I needed to get out of my comfort zone. More like Miroku suggested it and Inuyasha merely agreed.

"I need something to go on." Turning to Inuyasha, he strummed the guitar and smirked at me.

"Just let your inner freak out, brown eyes." He laughed once and played a pretty heavy riff, letting his hair fall down against his forehead as he leaned down. God, I want to touch his hair. Just once, maybe more.

Sighing, I thought about something to trigger my "inner freak." Nothing. The only freaky thing I've ever done is made out with Hojo, which in itself was catastrophic. We were at the movies and his lips were chapped and I forgot to close my eyes, caught by surprise as his hands dug to the back of my neck, urging me forward. I was too engrossed in the brilliance of a movie we were watching to pay any attention to was disgusting. **{true story xD}**

I rubbed my temples, sighed and hummed a melody I had been working on for a while. It was nothing special, plus no lyrics to even go on. Apparently Rin didn't think so.

She pointed her finger repeatedly at me saying, "What was that? Do it again." She walked over and looked at me patiently.

"What? This." I hummed the melody again and she jumped up and down, smiling.

"That, it sounds awesome, maybe we can figure out some lyrics."

"I don't know guys." I repeated, sighing and slouching into a chair and taking off the headphones around my head.

"I know exactly what she needs." Kouga smirked and glanced at Inuyasha and Miroku. "You need to do something not like you, not innoce-"

"I am _not _innocent." I protested for the millionth time.

He ignored my comment and carried on, "I don't know if it'll help entirely but for the sake of this one song, Kagome, we all need you to remember to go out of your comfort zone and bring out all the raw emotions and your freakiness that we all know is in you somewhere."

Huffing, I crossed my arms. "It's not that big deal, really. It's just a song about…that stuff."

Miroku cackled and laughed out, "She can't even say the word sex. It doesn't necessarily have to be erotic, just not innocent or nice. Be mean and let your," He paused, extenuating his hands for good measure. "let your inner self feel the hormones of a seventeen year old girl, surely you've had those emotions before." He smirked and Inuyasha put his head in his hands, blushing.

"Fine. What exactly do you mean by something I would not normally do, though?" I asked Kouga and he merely smiled wider and looked at Rin expectantly.

"I know exactly the place." She smiled and pricked my arm and dragged me across the hall to her room.

"Oh my gosh, what?" Crossing her room, Rin grabbed her makeup kit and sat on the floor. Hesitating, I sat down across from her.

"We're going somewhere and you _cannot _go dressed like that." Her eyes skimmed over my t-shirt and jeans and I scoffed. "You wouldn't be able to get in without some form of physical skin showing. Duh."

She already was leaning over and smearing foundation across my chin and cheeks and I pushed her hand back and laughed nervously, "Just don't do too much."

She gave me a devilish smile and pricked up her eyebrows,

"Would I ever?"

* * *

It wasn't as much as I thought it was but still, more than I ever wear. A moderate amount of foundation and natural looking blush, winged eyeliner and a smokey eye. My eye felt like ten pounds heavier with the amount of mascara and plus, fake lashes. Geez.

Walking back up to her, she examined my hair. Pursing her lips, she crossed over and flitted my hair forward and said, "Do you think I could cut your hair a bit?"

Stepping back and laughing, I stammered. "No way."

"Only a little. Geez, I'm not gonna ruin it, I cut Sango's hair all the time."

"Well…" Sango did have amazing hair. "Only a little."

She clapped her hands excitingly and propped me in her desk chair, grabbing a pair of scissors.

Closing my eyes, I prepared for the inevitable sound of snipping of the scissors and Rin giggling to herself.

After ten minutes, she clapped again and turned me around. Her eyes were circling back and forth and I looked down, noticing the decrease of the length of my hair. It was just after my shoulders and I hesitantly got up from my chair.

"Oh, well. It's not that bad, Rin." I said as I looked in the mirror and touched my abnormal hair. "Actually, I really like it."

She smiled in the mirror and scooted closer, whispering. "Plus, I hear Inuyasha likes short hair better."

A smile escaped me and I slapped her arm and turned toward her. "What am I gonna wear? Whatcha got?"

She quickly grabbed a black dress with hitches in the side. It was pretty short and to top it off she brought out a pair of black boots. { . }

"I can work with it." Smiling, I grabbed and stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door.

The last time I got dressed up like this, it ended pretty badly. Hopefully this was turn out a bit differently.

Stepping back to see myself in the mirror, I smiled slightly and turned to the side and examined my butt. This dress does wonders. It makes my nonexistent butt look like, for the smallest of a second, that I have one. Woah. Running my hand through my hair, I plopped on the huge boots and smiled at my reflection.

I stepped out and Rin exploded in smiles and giggles, saying. "You look hot, woah!"

She was already dressed, her makeup done and her hair down in front of her.

"I'm sure the guys are already dressed in something nice." She smiled and held her hand out and I grabbed it as we walked out the door. Rin knocked on Inuyasha's door and we heard muffled laughter as the door opened to Inuyasha. His head was still toward the side, looking at one of the guys as he said,

"Shut up." Laughing still, he turned his head and looked at me, stopping his outburst. His eyes hitched down my face, neck and down my dress. Smirking, I winked at him and he swallowed loudly and coughed, catching his breath.

"So…Let's go then." His eyes were on me as I turned around and headed down the stairs.

As we were going across the garage to his car, he came up next to me and whispered, "I like your hair, a lot. It looks good."

I bumped his hip and called shotgun as I opened the passenger door, "Thanks."

Crossing my legs, I turned it on a suitable radio station. I could have sworn I saw Inuyasha staring at me from the side, his nails digging into the steering wheel as he backed out of the driveway.

Smiling brighter, I sang along to the song and held up an imaginary microphone as I held my hand out dramatically, touching Inuyasha's face.

He blushed and I winked at him.

* * *

No.

No. No.

No way.

Stepping out of the car, I gaped at the title of the building we just pulled up to. It was a dance club, but basically a strip club.

"Rin, why here, of all place?" I asked as we started walking toward the door.

The place was full of women in short dresses and men ogling at them. Music was pounding off the walls as we stepped to the door. There was a rather large man at the door, examining all of us as he proceeded to open the door for us. As I was walking in, he put an arm out in front of me and smiled.

"You got a phone, baby?" He asked as his eyes slid down and landing on my breasts.

"Um, yeah. Why, do you need it?" I asked as I reached for my small handbag Rin had lent me.

"Just your number. You know I could quit this shift, if you wanted we could go somep-" He was cut off by a loud growl emanating from the edge of the inside of the door.

Turning my head sharply, Inuyasha stood by me. His eyes bore into the man's and he grabbed my wrist gently, snarling at him, "She doesn't want your number, you fucker. You don't even deserve her time, anyway. Come on, Kagome."

He pulled me toward the door where the man was left speechless. Apparently no one had ever turned him down.

Walking inside was like walking into a strip club scene from a movie, it was crazy. Women were dancing on a stage while the music blared aimlessly through the crowd. Don't even get me started on them. Some were dancing actually well, while some were drunk and danced half accordingly. I'd be sober and dance like them if I tried.

Inuyasha led me to the bar and we sat down in the chairs and faced each other.

"Thank you, for that." I smiled at him and fidgeted with my dress at my legs.

"No problem, he's a piece of trash anyways. He always does that and every time the girl regrets it, every time." His eyes wandered off and I decided to take a chance.

"Did…" I paused while the bartender gave us some free beers. "Kikyo…?"

He nodded, understanding what I was saying.

"Yeah, about a month when we started dating, she came here a lot. One night, that guy asked for her number and she gave it to him, he offered for them to go somewhere else and she gladly accepted. I searched for her everywhere and found them out by the dumpster. By the fucking dumpster, of all places" He finished bitterly, laughing and grabbing the beer, swigging some. I had a feeling I was going to be the designated driver tonight.

"I'm so, so sorry, Inuyasha." I grabbed his hand and held it tightly while he looked over at me. "You don't deserve that pain, no one does. It's a shame she doesn't see what a wonderful and amazing person you are."

"Oh, and you do?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I knew this question was supposed to sting but it didn't in the slightest.

"Yes, I do." I smiled at him and tried desperately to search into his eyes to find some answer. Some answer to know that he feels the same way.

He chugged the rest of his beer and stood up, taking my hands with him. "Let's go dance."

It was a good thing one of my favorite songs was playing. Def leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me.

"Okay." I gripped his hand tighter as we walked toward the center of the dance floor.

Like last time, I tried to dance the rhythm and the beat of the drum but ended up stepping on his feet again. Surprisingly, he laughed and set his hands on my hips and said, "More this. Express it, brown eyes."

Taking his tip in stride, I moved my hips more to the side and smiled to myself. It was a wonderful feeling to know that he was absorbed in what I was doing, even if I was doing it badly.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

Letting the music consume me and my thoughts, I closed my eyes briefly and smiled bigger as I turned my whole body around while circling my hips. Inuyasha's hand was on my waist and he had that big, goofy grin but his eyes were serious and wondrous. His dancing wasn't half bad.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Give a little more_

I sang along to myself and faced toward him again. He was doing the same and smiled before grabbing me closer to him, letting my bangs fall. Time to let the hormonal seventeen year old me come out. It's worth a shot.

Pushing at his chest, I raised my arms above my head as I swiveled my hips more and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His grip tightened around my waist as I aligned one of my legs to go in between his. I stopped moving my hips and wrapped my leg around his and brought my other one up in the air. {like in the Cinderella story with Selena Gomez xD} He laughed and blushed and by then the song had ended. We broke apart, breathless and blush stained. Smiling, he grabbed my hand and led me back to the bar where Rin, Kouga and Miroku were.

Miroku clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and laughed, "Was it good for you?"

Inuyasha pushed Miroku slightly and Rin winked at me, knowing we'd talk girl talk after.

"I think I found my inner freak." I smirked and asked the bartender for a shot.

Everyone raised their eyebrows in question as I chugged it in one swig. Trying not to cough from the bitter taste, I said, "Rin should drive. I'm not drunk but I'm not an idiot."

Inuyasha stood along with everyone else, as we were walking back to the door; he looked at me with a look I couldn't decipher. No one's looked at me like that, at all.

It was captivating.

* * *

"You're sure? I mean we already decided all the instruments, so you just want to go ahead and go with the melody and lyrics on your own?" Kouga asked I put on the headphones. Nodding, he pressed a couple buttons and a dark guitar riff played in my ear and I smiled to myself. I mean I had some idea of what I wanted. I thought a long time on the car ride home, that would be fine. I took a deep breath and winked at Inuyasha before I started singing.

_You don't know that I know_

_You watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge_

_To stand here in the light_

_Your greedy eyes upon me_

_And then I come undone_

_I could close the curtain _

_But this is too much fun_

I breathed in once and saw Inuyasha biting his bottom lip, surpassing a smile.

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

_It's a give and take_

_Kind of love we make_

_When the line is crossed_

_I get off_

_I get off_

Miroku laughed and jumped up and down, hooting probably.

_There's so much left unspoken _

_Between the two of us_

_It's so much more exciting _

_To look when you can't touch_

_You could say I'm different_

_Maybe I'm a freak_

_But I know how to twist you_

_To bring you to your knees_

I brought my arms up some and closed my eyes.

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

_It's a give and take_

_Kind of love we make_

_When the line is crossed_

_I get off_

_I get off_

_What you don't know_

_What you can't see_

_Is what I do for you_

_I do for me_

_I get off on you_

_Getting off on me_

_Give you what you want_

_But nothing is for free_

_It's a give and take_

_Kind of love we make_

_When the line is crossed_

_I get off_

_I get off_

Blushing, I took off the headphones and looked at the glass wall at them. Inuyasha was blushing like an idiot but smiling, Rin was laughing, Kouga was pressing buttons while Miroku was jumping still.

I opened up the door and fumbled with my dress and asked hesitantly, "So? Is my inner freak good enough?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered immediately and ripped the song on the CD. "You were brilliant, Kagome."

His eyes lingered as he handed me the CD saying, "I think this is enough to show the manager guy, enough for a debut record. And then." He paused and smiled at everyone. "Sold out stadiums."

* * *

hopefully you guys like the chapter. sorry it's kinda short, and trust me, the more romantic and smoochy stuff is coming soon. don't hate meeee. have a beautiful day and read on. (✿◠‿◠)


	15. Brown Eyes

_I'm not your fool  
Nobody's fool  
Nobody's foooool  
I'm no fooool  
Nobody's fool  
Nobody's fool  
Never again no no_

_You take your road I'll tak-_

"Go away." I grumbled at my phone as I sluggishly slammed my hand down on it.

I've been so caught up in the whole band that I've completely forgotten about my school duties. Sure, I did my essay with Inuyasha's help but going to class, ew.

Stumbling out of bed, I yawned as I stepped down the stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal, eating it standing up.

Footsteps erupted the silence as I chewed and my mother stepped out in her pajamas, her hair in a messy ponytail.

"You're up early." She said as she grabbed a bagel and proceeded to put butter on it.

I merely nodded and mumbled incoherently with the cereal in my mouth. The bags under her eyes were prominent while she chewed on the bagel. Her eyes were bloodshot and her arms looked frail.

I put my bowl in the sink and rushed up the stairs to get changed. Taking Inuyasha's compliment, I put my hair in a ponytail. The length, now shorter, made the end of the ponytail smaller but it still looked good.

I put on a Harry Potter t-shirt and trudged on a pair of black skinny jeans and vans.

I fluffed my bangs out and put on my necklace, grabbing my book bag and calling for Sota.

"Come on, we need to go." I ushered him down the stairs and waved goodbye to mom. She was still standing there in her pajamas, looking off at the wall. She faintly smiled but that was it.

As I chunked my book bag across the end of the passenger seat, I glanced at Inuyasha's house. His bedroom window was in the side of the house, like mine. The curtains were drawn and his light was on.

I still don't get why he is still with her. She is nasty, bitchy, demanding and disrespectful. She's cheated on him apparently more than once and he knows about it. I don't know. I guess he just doesn't want to accept it, is all. He's lost so much, and to think that his long time girlfriend doesn't even appreciate him.

Signing, I got into my car and started the engine, pulling out of the driveway and headed to the middle school to drop Sota off.

* * *

I turned the engine off and sat in the silence of my car in the parking lot. Fifteen minutes till the bell rang, signaling the start of hell. Putting my knees up to the steering wheel, I brought out my lyric folder and set it against them. I wrote and wrote and wrote until I finally finished what had been a revenge song, dedicated to Kikyo. My hand was absolutely sore from the pressure of my finger against the other but, it was worth it. The song in itself was catchy and sarcastic, telling the story of the bitch she was.

She'll love it.

A knock came at my window and I looked up and saw Sango smiling and holding a coffee cup. I smiled back and packed my things, opening my door and hugging her.

"Hey." She said and drank some of her coffee. "Wanna go ahead and go to English? I don't really want to see Miroku right now."

"Why? What did he do?" I asked, slouching my book bag over my shoulder and hooking my arm in between hers.

"We went out on a date last night and he was totally flirting with the waitress, he kept looking at her butt." She shuddered and opened the door leading into the hallway.

"It'll all be okay," I said as we walked into Mr. Harrison's class. "You know how he is; he doesn't understand serious relationship stuff."

She sighed and nodded, sitting in her desk and lifting her head up to look at the ceiling.

I glanced at my seat and noticed Inuyasha was already there in the seat behind me. He smiled at me as I sat down and put my bookbag on the ground.

"Hey, brown eyes." He said as he tapped his pencil repeatedly on the desk.

"Hi." I smiled back and drew out my binder. "I wrote a new song that I think your girlfriend would _love_. Band practice tonight?"

His eyebrow hitched up but he just nodded, eyeing my lyric folder sticking out of the pocket of my book bag.

As I winked at him, Mr. Harrison clapped his hands and said something to another student, laughing.

"Okay, guys." He paused and looked around the room. "today is going to be an easy day. All you need to do is write a poem about love and how you think it is portrayed. What do you think love is?"

"It's universal and everyone has their own opinions about how to display love so, write how you differentiate love and," He brought out his hands and formed them in comparison. "something bland."

Easy enough.

**Inuyasha POV**

**A poem about love, huh? **

**Kagome seemed eager enough to start writing as she got out a piece of paper immediately and wrote consistently. **

**My paper was still blank.**

_**Love is…**_

**I pulled my pencil back and growled to myself. Why was it so hard just to write about something so simple?**

**Maybe it's because it's not that simple. Love is literally what keeps species going, so. **

… _**a driving force. One can't simply explain the depths to which love makes you feel. **_

**Geez, cheese ball. **

**Only fifteen minutes had passed when Mr. Harrison spoke up,**

"**Anyone want to share what they have so far? It doesn't have to be finished."**

**His eyes roamed the class and landed on Kagome. She looked apparently done because her eyes were looking out the window and her page full, her pencil down on the desk.**

"**Kagome?" He said as her head whipped toward him. "Would you like to share?"**

"**Oh, um. I don't know, Mr. Harrison. It's not that good." Her faced looked flushed as she saw everyone looking at her eagerly.**

"**Knowing you, it's amazing." He gestured with his hand for her to come to the front of the class. "C'mon."**

**She sighed, grabbing her paper and pushing her bangs back out. She was wearing her usual Harry Potter t-shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail which I had told her I liked before. Did she do that for me? That thought makes me want to hug her.**

"**It's called **_**For Love**_**." Her eyes hung on the wall and then on her paper as she began to read." {**this is original so don't try and look it up xD**}**

"**Your battered wings I nourished until full condition and potential. Your battered fingertips, I kissed with the softest of touch and pleasure. However, your battered and torn heart, I kept in my hand. Surprised by its normality and similarity with mine, I staggered. Taken a back, I kept your heart for my own, securing it safe and sound. Your kindness of heart softened my own and I flew back down to you, with only a gaze you would know what it was full of. Love changes people, it's a sickly epidemic. One can never describe love with words, only actions and swift movements. Movements filled with the intention of healing and caring. That's why you grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to you, gazing at your pulsating heart in my hand. That's why you smiled and said, "Take it, it's yours.", embracing me in your lips, touch and tenderness."**

**She was still blushing standing in front of everyone as she finished speaking and lifted her head up. Her eyes landed on mine as soon as her head lifted all the way, smiling slightly. **

**Mr. Harrison smiled at Kagome and clapped, "Great job." **

**She mumbled thank you and went back to her seat in front me, tightening her ponytail out of habit. Sango fist bumped her and said she was a great writer.**

**I couldn't comprehend how beautiful that was. Her voice made the words coming out so smooth and like velvet, honestly. The words themselves were magnificent but her voice and the way she felt the words were powerful. **

**Grabbing a pencil, I tapped her in the back with it. She turned around I looked into her eyes, going from each eye to the next. I smiled out a habit just from looking at her. She gives out a happy vibe and it's so contagious when she smiles or laughs.**

"**You did an amazing job." I pulled a smiled out again and tapped my pencil against my desk. **

**She smiled back at me and did the same, looking eye to eye with me. It was like we were sending brain messages to each other, no need for words. **

"**Thank you," She paused and nodded her pencil at me. "Gold eyes."**

* * *

I pulled my PE uniform over my head and sighed as I realized this was never gonna go away. Tattoo still revealed and everything, whatever. Inuyasha likes it so I'm not going to complain.

I walked out the dressing room with Sango as she reveled on and on about Miroku and how stupid he is.

"Honestly, he is so stupid. He doesn't get anything." She sighed again as she stood by me while I dropped my things onto the bleachers.

Glancing over at Miroku, I noticed he was staring over at Sango. He looked so pitiful. He accidently dropped his staff and I stifled a laugh while he picked it back up.

Coach Stringer blew her whistle and Sango jumped, putting a hand on her chest, "Gotta go, bye half demon lover!"

She skipped over to the demon slayers and winked at me from afar. Shaking my head, I went over to the priestess group and saw Kikyo. She was doing what she does best. Talking too loudly and smacking her lips together. Her makeup doused her face and it looked awful, kind of like a clown. I walked a little closer and looked at the wall nondescriptly.

"So, what? Your relationship is in the shitter, Kikyo?" Some girl asked her while the rest echoed in gasps.

"I honestly don't know. Like, we barley talk anymore and I don't understand it. All he does is hang out with that bitch, what's her name? Oh god, I don't even know the name of the bitch that's trying to take him away from me." She faked sobbed into her friend's shoulder, trying to salvage her makeup.

Oh, please.

If anything, I was trying to stay back and respect her but, no. She wants to call me a bitch and not realize how amazing her boyfriend is. Oh, well. Too bad for her.

"Alright, guys!" Coach Stringer blew her whistle again and looked across every group. "Today, you're going to battle someone in your own group, see if you can counteract some of their attacks, see if you can be better than them, basically. So hurry up and pick someone and meet me after."

I smiled over at Kikyo sweetly and she did the same. She had the same idea. I walked over and dug my fists behind me, still smiling.

"Would you care to be my partner, Kiky-ho? I mean Kikyo." Her eyebrows furrowed, however, she smiled back at me.

"Of course." She swooped her arms through mine and I staggered. Gross.

Her nails were dug into my arm while we walked across to the couch. We passed Inuyasha and he raised his eyebrows in question and stared at me and Kikyo.

"Coach, I have my partner. Let's go." She whined as couch got her notepad out and a pen.

Sighing, she said. "Fine." She blew her whistle and told everyone to pan back, letting us be the center of attention.

"Okay, girls." She brought out two archery targets and put them at the far back wall. "Go get a bow and arrow and come back here."

Walking over, I saw my lucky bow and I grabbed it, smiling and putting it over my shoulder and grabbing a sash of arrows.

We both walked back over to the coach and she looked tired and ready to go home.

"Just try and shoot for the middle and," She tore a page off of her notepad. "Try and create a strong spiritual energy, it should create a flame of some sort, blue is the strongest and orange is the weakest."

"Don't you think that's kind of dangerous?" I asked, dumfounded she would allow this.

Kikyo cackled loudly and looked at me, "Spiritual flames go out in a matter of seconds, depending on the amount of energy. Duh."

Of course.

"Kikyo, go first." The couch demanded as she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs on the desk.

She nodded and flexed her arm back, drawing out the bow. She breathed in and out for a couple seconds, closing her eyes. Opening them again, she let go and the arrow soared to the ring closest to the end of the target. Blue flames engulfed the arrow and some people clapped, rather quietly.

"Good energy but work on aim." She paused and tore off another page. "Kagome."

I pulled my arm back and narrowed the arrow toward the center of the target. Good memory, good thoughts, okay. Closing my eyes, I thought of the first thing that popped into my head.

"_No, no, noooo." I laughed as Inuyasha tried many different strings to figure out a riff. I slammed my lyric folder against my face and he giggled. Fricking giggled. _

"_Well, you figure out something," He pocked my stomach and handed me the acoustic guitar._

_I tried many different things. A variety of facial expressions would come on his face to the various chords. Happy, surprised, anxious, disgust and ecstasy._

"_Right there." He smiled and closed his eyes and swung his head to the side and back. "That's perfection for this song."_

_I smiled at his pleased expression and wrote down the chords. When I poked my head back up, he was looking at me, his eyes now open. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds before speaking up._

"_Can I ask you something? I was meaning to before at the prom store." He said and ran his hand through his hair slowly._

_I nodded and sat my knees up, "Sure."_

_He looked up at the wall, thinking and unsure of himself._

"_Do you resent Kikyo for the reasons you know of," He moved his hands with his talking. "Do you wish her unhappiness just because of what I have said to you she's done?"_

_I answered immediately._

"_No. I would never wish ill on someone but, I would not wish her the best of something when she is losing it. It meaning the best she is ever going to get." _

_He seemed to think about my answer and finally he smiled at me, happy with my answer. _

"_Okay." He smiled to himself and ducked his head down at his guitar and played some chords. "Brown eyes."_

Opening my eyes, I let go of the arrow and watched it soar through the air. While it soared, a huge blue flame engulfed in it as it twisted into the center of the target.

Claps and roars erupted from the coach and also my classmates. Kikyo scowled and stomped off and took her friends with her. I bowed once again like the first time I did this, and skipped over to Sango and the rest of my friends.

"Good job." Inuyasha was the first to compliment me. "What were you thinking about that made it that big?" He asked and his eyes were playful.

I bumped my hip to his and sang, "You'll never know."

* * *

The rest of school was a drag as I sluggishly pulled through the rest of my classes and fed Rin and Inuyasha oranges at lunch. Kikyo was at a different lunch table and saw me. I just winked at her and smiled, waving at her.

Her expression was hilarious.

We all drove home over to Inuyasha's and I left my car in my driveway as I headed inside the door. I greeted Sesshomaru at the door, to which he replied.

"Nice to see you again."

He went back to reading a book and sat down on the coach. Everyone else was already in his room when I made my way up the stairs and into the room.

"Okay." I shut the door and handed Kouga my lyric folder. "Everyone read this and make sure it's okay."

His face contorted into laughter as he passed it around the circle. Rin giggled once and handed it finally to Inuyasha, whom I was nervous for to read it.

His face went from confusion to serious as he read the lyrics. He smiled surprisingly despite what the song was about and handed it back to me, "I love it."

"Really?" I asked, laughing as he grabbed a guitar and Rin sat at the small drum set, set in the room.

"Of course." He smirked and winked at me. "I have a sense of humor, Kagome. I can make fun of this situation, too."

Smiling, I sat back in my chair and propped my feet on his knees and he laughed, putting his guitar over them.

"Good, because I have a lot more in me."

* * *

i really enjoyed writing this chapter and hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it c: if you know anything about paramore and their major songs, you know what song she wrote about kikyo xD the more romantic things are coming, i just love building up a friendship thing and then doing it. because it has a lot more of an impact on the reader. idk if it's short or not but i liked this chapter c: thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews and pm's. it makes me smile like an idiot and no joke, one made me tear up xD

read on and have a beautiful day (✿◠‿◠)


	16. Night of the Full Moon

"_Oh, Harry." I pushed my arm out toward the strikingly handsome, now thirty four year old, man who stole my childhood away. "Stop, you know Ginny will be here soon." _

_His smirk took my breath away as he grabbed my hands in his, his eyes a mystic green color, unlike in the movie. _

"_Run away with me, Kagome. We can take the children and live a happy life together. I know that's what you want," His hand left mine and lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "Isn't it?"_

"_Why, yes" I paused and touched his scar on his forehead for a mere moment. "But."_

"_But, what?" He asked, getting frustrated and lifting himself from the couch we were sitting amongst. "It's Draco, isn't it?" _

_His lips pursed as his eyes grew wider and he dug his hand out of his pocket and pointed it at the wall. _

"_Stupify!" He yelled as the wall exploded, a hole in the center of it, leading into the bedroom.__**{I'm getting wayyy into this.}**_

"_Harry." I mumbled as I stood up and grabbed his face. "That's not it. It's not Draco, Hagrid, Cedric or-_

"_Cedric's dead."_

"_Shh." I put my fingers to his lips and looked into his green eyes. "Just kiss me."_

_He smiled a cutie smile as he leaned in and I inched closer to him, letting our lips touch only for a second, before he mumbled._

"_Kagome." He paused and I felt a shift in my body. "Wake up, Kagome!"_

Opening my eyes and letting them ware off the effects of the wonderful dream, I saw my mother standing in front of me. She had a bright smile on her face, makeup on her eyelids and bangles down her arm. Not like her, at all.

"Hi, sleepyhead." She laughed as she adjusted her hoop earrings dangling from her ear. "Listen, do you wanna go shopping today? You know, mother daughter time?"

Sitting up and getting out of bed, I stretched and curled my fingers. "Sure."

"Sota is at a friend's house so we can just have a girl's night." She smiled and folded her hair behind her ears. "Why don't you get dressed and get dolled up and I'll meet you downstairs and we can go eat and shop?"

I nodded and she smiled again and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Weird.

Sighing out loud, I ruggedly grabbed a hairbrush and tore out the knots in my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and went into the bathroom to start on my makeup. Light on foundation and mascara, little to no blush. I got dressed, grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to find my mother on the phone, talking quietly, her hand on the counter. I paused by the last step and listened carefully.

"I know, but." She paused, seeming to have gotten interrupted and then continued. "I'm with my daughter for the whole day, it's not like we don't see-"

As she spoke the next few words, her voice turned sweet, almost romantic in a way.

"Just meet me at the last place, you know where that is. Okay, see you then." She hung up the phone and I panicked, hoping she hadn't seen me.

I stomped the step I was on, acting like I was coming down the steps and she yelled out, "You ready, sweetie?"

Stepping out and into the kitchen, I nodded and we both headed into the garage while I got into the passenger seat of her car and she got in the driver's seat.

While she pulled out of the driveway, she put on a radio station and sang quietly. We passed Inuyasha's place, no sign of him. No text, no call. Nothing. Over the last few days, he avoided me down the hall, we barley talked in class. While he still did sit by me at the lunch table, we didn't have our food trade and I neither fed him french fries. Funny thing is, he wasn't acting any better with Kikyo so, it wasn't her.

I had no idea what was up with him.

"You okay, Kagome?" My mother gave me a side glance and then her eyes were back on the road. "You seem distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled weakly at her, and she seemed to notice it. Her eyes didn't reach the smile she returned as she moved her eyes from car to car over the road.

Over fifteen minutes of awkward silence, we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"We can eat at the food court and then shop, if you want." She opened her car door and stepped out, waiting for me.

I nodded and stepped out of the car, walking beside her through the almost empty parking lot. We walked into the entrance for the shortcut of the food court and oh my gosh. I about had a heart attack.

There were so many and too many people there. Girls were talking rampant on their phone while some were hogging noodles down their throats.

I walked hesitant to the Chinese bar and ordered noodles with a large drink, mom got Chik-fil-a. We sat down on a table and she drew the napkin in her lap, and I took a sip of my drink.

"So," She said, taking a bite of her chicken sandwich and covering her mouth. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed instantly and bit into my noodles, dragging them off the plate.

"Not really." I said and looked over at her. "It's kind of complicated right now."

"So he has a girlfriend." She smiled at me and patted my hand encouragingly while she handed me one of her fries. "It'll get better, boys are dumb anyways. He'll know someday how much better you are."

I smiled awkwardly at her and ate the fry, praying to Dumbledore that she didn't try and give me "the talk.

She didn't.

When we finished, we threw our plates away and went down the halls leading to the stores. We passed Hot Topic, H &amp; M and many other stores that my mother would never a day in her life go into voluntarily.

"How about this one?" She asked and pointed at a mainly hipster girl store. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Sure."

We opened the doors and instantly I was hit with the aroma of perfume and the sound of pop music was blared into my ears.

I walked over to the front, peering to the left and looking at clothes so small that a normal human couldn't fit in. Turning my head to the front table with the cashier, I stopped dead in my tracks. No way. Why, of all days?

Kikyo sat in a chair, examining her nails, looking quite bored as she snapped at customers.

"There are signs here to tell you where is what. So." She flicked her hand at the girl holding her daughter's hand. The scared woman left and Kikyo turned, rolling her eyes, looking straight at me. Her first reaction was shock, then amusement. Suddenly, she waved her hand at my mother, smiling a giant, fake smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Higarashi. I'm Kikyo." She stuck her hand out to my mother, who shook it, smiling and looking over at me.

"So, you two are friends?" She asked and let her hand fall back at her side.

"No way in he-"

"Yes, we are. We're actually neighbors, ya know." She smiled at me and folded a shirt on the counter, looking busy for her boss.

"Oh, really? I had no idea. Well, one day you _have_ to come over for dinner. I know Kagome would love that." She smiled one last time at Kikyo before I dragged my mother out of the door and into the main hall.

"See you at school, Kagome!" She waved bye to me, that evil grin on her face.

"I'm never taking you out in public again, mom." I sighed and put my hand on my forehead.

"What? I'm so hip, don't even try and deny it." She smiled and adjusted her earring again.

* * *

"**Kikyo, not tonight. Of all nights that you want to have a party, tonight? Really?" I sighed and slammed myself onto my bed, running a hand down my face.**

"**Well, Inu-baby, I just thought that you'd like the company because I know how hard it is to deal with." She whined into my ear on the phone. "Just think about it, will you? I don't like it when you're cooped up in your room when this happens."**

**By then she had hung up, leaving me frustrated and wanting to punch the wall. Every time this happens, I get mood swings and I get very irritable. Little things make me wanna punch someone.**

**Going downstairs and getting an orange from the fridge, Sesshomaru looked up from his book to give me a glance, "Is tonight the night?" **

**I nodded and peeled the orange open and dug my teeth into it, letting the juice run down my throat, "Kikyo wants to have a party here, told her no, but she'll probably do it anyways." **

**He sighed and dug his phone out his pocket and sat up, stretched and stood from the couch. "Guess I'll spend the night with Rin, I would rather not see Kikyo shit faced ever again, gives me nightmares." He mumbled as he pressed on his phone to call Rin.**

"**You and me both." I said as I threw away the orange peelings and glanced at Kagome's home from the window. **

* * *

Okay. How the hell could he have a party and not even invite me?

When I was reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for the millionth time, I sat on my bed and had my curtains open only to find that different colored lights were streaming out of house. Music blared along with people throwing up in the front yard. It was about to get dark, and this was already happening. Sure, it wasn't my type of party but, it would have been nice to get invited to.

Growing angry, I stood and closed the curtains. Fine, he can have a party with his lovely girlfriend all he wants. Idiot.

"Kagome!" My mother called my name from downstairs. "Take the trash out, would you?"

"Okay." I yelled back and walked the stairs and grabbed the trash bag, heading outside and sliding it into the main trash can by the driveway.

Some guys outside were daring each other to do idiotic things, like climbing a tree and jumping off of it.

Rolling my eyes, I headed back inside and went upstairs. As I was about to open my door, I heard a thump from the window. What? I went to Souta's room and grabbed the bat in the corner, ready to hurt the intruder. I slowly opened my door a crack and jumped in, bat at aim.

"Kagome!" A male voice said, arms out in front of him to shield himself.

Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here? You scared me." I put the bat down and closed the door, eyeing him angrily while crossing my arms across my chest.

"I scared _you?_" He asked bewildered as he took off his shoes and put them on the floor, jumping on my bed.

I rolled my eyes and walked over, furrowing my eyebrows. "I thought you weren't talking to me?"

He stammered and ran his hand through his hair slowly, taking time to answer.

"About that, there's something I need to tell you. It'll happen any second so don't freak out when it does." He said slowly, sitting up and putting a pillow in his lap. "Half-demons go through something every once in a while, it's a big weakness. Only half-demons do because they're not as strong as full demons. I have this thing every full moon and it's some-" He paused, looking at the door and frowning. "Your mother's coming."

Then just as sudden as he said that, he was gone and sure enough my mother opened the door.

"Sweetie, you okay?" She asked, looking around the room then finally landing on the bat.

I laughed nervously and said, "Saw a spider."

"Oh well, if you need me, I'll be downstairs." She smiled one last time and slowly shut the door.

I looked around the room, looking for him. "Inuyasha?" I whispered softly. I had no idea why I was whispering, seemed right for the moment.

Instead of Inuyasha standing up from underneath the bed, a black haired, normal eared human stepped out. His eyes, instead of gold, were brown.

He stammered once again and looked around nervously and sat on the bed again.

What.

The.

Hell?

Eyes wide open, I examined him. His usual long nails were replaced with normal average ones. His usual two sharp teeth were replaced with normal looking teeth. He looked like a human.

"Like I said, it happens only on a full moon. I turn into a…human. I guess." He said, looking anywhere but my eyes. Unlike him, I couldn't stop staring at him. His eyes, hair, skin, nails, teeth. All the things I loved about him were changed but also not. He was still Inuyasha, just in a different form.

"You probably think I'm weird for having changing like this." He sat back and put the pillow in his lap again, his nails no longer digging accidentally into the fabric.

"No, no, no." I said, gathering myself and sitting on the bed cross legged in front of him. "It's different but doable. Although, I like calling you gold eyes, I could call you brown eyes for the time being"

He finally smiled a real smile at me and said, "So you're saying you like me as a half demon, better than. "He gestured at himself. "This?"

I thought carefully of my answer though I already knew it. "Yes, I do."

Finally, he broke into a grin bigger than any I've seen before.

"That means a lot, Kagome." He said softly, looking at me with the abnormal brown eyes.

"So, you didn't want to go to the party?" I asked, smiling at him and playing with the blanket that I had spread across both our laps.

He laughed coldly and said, "No way. I wouldn't mind people seeing me like this, but I just hate Kikyo when she's drunk." His smile faded, subsiding into a small frown.

Deciding to change the subject, I asked something that I've wanted to for a while. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, eyeing me and running a hand through his hair again.

I smiled and blushed some.

"Can I see your tattoo?" His smile came back and he stood, nodding.

"Okay, there's this one." He pulled his shirt up to reveal chinese writing, lining up against his torso.

Damn.

Not just his tattoo, it was beautiful but. His abs.

I bore my eyes away to look at the intricate tattoo and asked, "What does it say?"

"It's my mother's name." He smiled sadly and turned around pulling his shirt up with him. "Izayoi."

On his back were a variety of lines, symbolizing and coming together to form a symbol of some kind. It itself alone was enough to take the breath away from someone.

"The army, more like tribe, that my father was part in" He nodded to his back. "This was their symbol."

I stood and lined my finger on the tattoo, smiling to myself. I'm like Tris from Divergent asking to see Four's tattoos, woah.

I turned him around to face me, only keeping my eyes on his tattoos, and lifted his shirt back and traced the lettering of his mother's name. The lines of the lettering were very complicated, something a true and experienced tattoo artist did with time and effort.

"Izayoi." I repeated softly, moving my fingers up to the top of her name. Inuyasha was still in front of me, looking at me intently. While I was only looking at his tattoos, he was only looking at me. "She must of been a great mom, I know she would be so proud of you." I finally looked up at him and smiled, leaning my hands away from him.

He didn't respond, only thought while he looked at me and then he said softly, "She would have liked you." He broke into a smile and continued. "You remind me a lot of her, actually. Mentally, you're both strong and are positive. Also, you're both pretty feisty too." He laughed when I slapped his arm, stepping back.

"Well you _are_ sometimes." He smiled and sat back down on the bed while I remained standing.

He pulled his phone out his pocket, examining the time. "It's already midnight, I should head back." He reached up for the headlight of my fan and turned the light out, while I turned on my lamp, not ready to say goodbye.

As he was heading for the window, already opening it, I said suddenly.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

He turned toward me while I fumbled with my necklace, not knowing how to say it.

"Yes?"

"Can you..." I paused and then continued. "stay for the night? I mean you don't have to but I think no one really needs to kn-"

He stopped me, coming back inside and smiling at me, "I will, if that's what you want."

I smiled and desperately wanted to hug him, for his smile made my knees weak and I needed the support to stand.

"I'll just change into pajamas and you," I pointed at him grabbing the clothes and opening the door. "Stay here."

I walked into the bathroom, smiling like an idiot. I winked at myself in the mirror and did a victory dance while I changed and fixed my hair to go to bed, which is kind of an idiot thing to do.

Walking back inside, Inuyasha was already in my bed. His shirt was on the floor, meaning he was still in his pants. He was reading my Harry Potter book, which made me just want to kiss him there. I walked by the bed and he stopped, looking nervous.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to sleep here or not, I can sleep on the floor if you want." I smiled and shook my head, getting in on the other side.

"It's fine." I laid on my side, while he sat up, still reading.

He really did look different, good different, but still him nonetheless.

"Which part are you at?" I asked, smiling and letting my head fall on the pillow.

"Harry just touched the cup thing, making him go that graveyard." He said, his eyes focusing on the page, eyebrows furrowed.

"The "cup thing" is a portkey." I mumbled and he laughed, flipping the page.

After twenty minutes of him reading and me trying desperately not to fall asleep, he put the book down on the dresser and turned the lamp off. An awkward silence followed as he slouched down the bed, letting himself lay on his back while he stared at the ceiling.

I turned the other way a couple times, trying to get comfortable and not really succeeding. I sighed loudly and he laughed softly, while I laid toward him, turned on my side.

"Hey Inuyasha?" I asked, yawning, already half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"My dad would have liked you." I yawned again and stretched my feet, accidentally touching his leg. He didn't move away though and neither did I.

I could hear his smile as he answered, "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

* * *

yay c: i loveeed writing this chapter and hopefully you guys liked reading it. sorry it took me so long. i was in a slump :c but i'm back and i just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and/or followed me c: it means the world c:

what would you like to see happen, what did you think of this chapter?

have a beautiful day and smile and love yourself, okay?

(✿◠‿◠)


	17. Cotton and Woods

_**Who's gonna listen when you run out of lies?**_

_**Who's gonna hear you, when your words seem worthless?**_

_**Who's gonna save you when you're out of time?**_

_**And who's gonna want you, when you're on your knees, begging**_

_**"Oh, please take me at my word, I'm despera-**_

**I reached my arm over and slammed my hand over my phone, letting all time low disappear from my ears. Wait.**

**Why was All Time Low playing from my phone? I don't even have them on my library.**

**I slowly opened my eyes to reveal that, instead of being in my own room, I was in fact in Kagome's. Images of last night came flooding to my head and I smiled, realizing that Kagome's alarm had gone off, not mine.**

**Her Harry Potter posters and band t shirts all over the floor made me smile more, and then I turned my head to look at her. I smiled even more. **

**Apparently she had turned over in her sleep, leaving her head on my chest and her legs intertwined with mine. I knew this was wrong on so many levels, considering I was with Kikyo and all. But, I didn't want to leave and separate myself from this girl who, unintentionally, made me like her **_**a lot.**_** Maybe not love yet, maybe it was love. I had nothing to really go on, not real material. However, I couldn't deny anymore that I felt something around her. My heart would start pounding when she'd say my name, and when I'd turn my head toward her, she had that smile and her head would move to the side, letting her hair move with it. I couldn't deny that I thought about her more than my own girlfriend. I couldn't deny that I glance at her at times she doesn't notice, like at lunch, mainly when she's in line and I'm already at the table. She isn't graceful, delicate or elegant. .**

**And that's what I love. **

**She will eat her french fries going down the line, and then burst out laughing, accidently letting her tray fumble in her hands. Those are the moments I live for when watching her. **

**However, after all those moments when she thinks no one is watching, she is still somehow always beautiful. In English, when she finishes her work early, which is all the time, she will glance out the window. Her eyes will wonder the different areas of landscape outside, and then the corners of her mouth will turn, finding something she found amusing in her mind or literal. When she talks about Harry Potter or anything else she loves, her eyes light up and she smiles constantly. She can't sit still, she's constantly moving her legs and her hands, accentuating them and putting them on her face and groaning in frustration when I don't get things.**

**Shit.**

**Maybe I am in that word. You know the word.**

_**Okay, I need to calm down. I may wake her, and I don't want her to move. **_

**I need more of evidence, even though there is plenty. It just sounds so cheesy when guys say it, and sometimes even girls. It always sounds like, because of the age, they don't understand what love is and they're just experiencing hormones and lustful actions. When in reality, this was not that. I mean 50% was I mean, what guy, even teenager, isn't lustful. But, I couldn't deny anymore that I felt more than just "like" for Kagome.**

**Looking over at her, I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, bringing her closer to me. She was still asleep as her hands crossed over my chest, giving me heart palpitations, and she moved it higher. Her eyes were still closed and she still seemed like she was dreaming as her hand closed around my ear, now back to normal, rubbing it. A purr escaped my throat and I almost choked. No idea I did that. It did feel good, though.**

**Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled a sleepy, sleepy smile, continuing to massage my ear. **

"**Morning, Inuyasha." She mumbled sleepily as I continued to purr. "You seem to like that" She noticed my purring and after a minute or two, she moved her hand back and sat up, stretching her fingers and toes.**

"**Isn't today Saturday?" She turned toward me and gave me that smile as she tilted her head to the side.**

**I nodded and sat up as well, and she noticed my bare chest. I smirked at her reaction and walked across the room and grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head.**

"**We can do whatever you want today." I said as I brought the whole shirt over my head.**

**Her eyes widened and she grabbed her phone quickly. I glanced at her and then at her phone, noticing she was on her email. **

"**The manager guy's assistant emailed me, said we should go over to the studio. Said he had some news." She smiled and stood up from the bed and clapping her hands sleepily as she exclaimed quietly, "Yay." She laughed and yawned, causing me to smile.**

"**Well," I grabbed one of her t shirts, jeans and vans, handing it to her. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll text the rest of them, and we can go?" **

**She smiled and nodded, stepping past me and into the bathroom, shutting the door. **

**Smiling, I yawned and stretched, putting on my converse and pulling up my jeans. She quickly came back in, looking refreshed and dressed.**

"**You should go out the window, don't want my mom seeing you." She laughed and put on her necklace and fixed her hair in a braid, leaving her bangs out.**

**I thought of an idea and smiled, and she gave me a confused look as she tied her shoes, finishing the right one.**

"**Well we could," I grabbed her waist and she took in a breath as I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She instinctively to not fall, wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her hands on the side of my neck, choking me to death.**

"**A little looser." I choked and she let go some, laughing nervously as I jumped out the window. She stifled a scream while I landed safely on my feet, letting her go. Her arms were still locked around me and I laughed and prodded her off.**

"**Let's go." I said as I grabbed her and put her in the passenger seat of my car and getting out my phone and texting the others. As I got in, she was back to normal, clicking on a different station, settling on the normal rock one. **

**She sang along to the song, tapping her fingers on her leg. After twenty minutes of talking about random things, I pulled into the parking lot of the studio. Much to Kagome's complaint, I opened her door and stuck my tongue out at her. As we were walking toward the door, which I opened for her, the others pulled into the parking lot as well. Kagome and I walked in and we saw Lisa about to copy something on the machine. Once she saw us, she smiled and came out from her desk, leading us to the small recording studio where Suikotsu was.**

**He was on the phone, clearly not noticing our presence.**

"**Yes, sweetie. I know, okay. See you in the usual place, goodbye." He turned around and his eyes got wide at Kagome only for a second, then he composed himself. **

"**Hello, Kagome and Inuyasha." He stuck his hand out toward her, then to me once he shook her hand. "Lisa? Why are they here?"**

**She stuck her head in, looking scared to answer. "You said you had news to share, sir." **

"**Oh, yes!" He clapped his hands around the idea, like he caught it from luring away from him. **

**By then, Kouga, Miroku and Rin had showed and nodded their heads toward him.**

"**Well."** **Suikotsu said, grabbing a CD. "This is the finished product. I went with your idea Kouga; the name is Unknown for the album. Seems right." He handed the CD to Kagome and she smiled at it, looking pleased and opening it and nodding her head at him. **

"**It's perfect." She said as she handed it to me, while I nodded with her, passing it to the rest of the group. **

"**The news?" Rin asked, sitting down in a chair and crossing her legs.**

"**Well." He said again as he sat in his roll chair. "I got you a gig."**

**Everyone erupted into applauds and cheers, including me. **

"**It's up north, about twelve hours from here. Don't worry, I already contacted your guardians and they are fully aware. We're going to have to board a plane here in," He checked the small watch on his wrist. "Ten minutes, private plane of course."**

**Everyone in the band smiled at one another, grabbing at each other's shoulders and hugging. **

"**I had also had your guardians pack a bag for each of you, while my assistants could take it and board it on the plane." **

**Note: Thank Sesshomaru**

"**Let's be off then. Lisa?" Suikotsu said as the small woman poked her head into the door. "Get the plane ready, would you dear?" **

**As we walked out the door, Kagome strode with me, a big grin on her face. Her hands were around her necklace, her face blushing. She dove up the steps as the walkway was clear for the plane, giggling as she noticed the decorum. The sides and ceiling were a velvet red, black leather seats and god damn cup holders with champagne filled fancy glasses. Wow.**

"**I'm gonna speak with the pilot." Kagome smiled and pulled her hair behind her ears, walking up the front and opening the small door.**

**The next sound I heard was a scream.**

**I bounded up the steps to the door and opened it, only to find Sango and Ayame in the seats. Kagome had her hands over her mouth, suppressing a smile while Sango was laughing.**

"**Gotcha!" She laughed and stood while the others came to see what the commotion was about. "Lisa wanted us here, for moral support."**

**Kagome hugged Sango and Ayame, smiling and dragging them out to the main part of the plane. **

**They all sat down on the leather looking couch in bedded in the side, when an intercom came over sounds of their sequels.**

"**All passengers: We are now leaving the area. Approximately in twelve to fourteen hours, we will arrive in your designated location. It will be four in the morning when we arrive. Have fun."**

**I smiled and lay down on my seat, letting my head fall back.**

**My eyes were barely able to keep open as Kagome grabbed a drink, pouring into her mouth. I propped my hand on my chin while the rest were telling stories.**

"**Oh, no. That was definitely the worst." Miroku prodded his drink up, his point being made with it.**

**Sango laughed and took a sip of coke that an attendant brought out. Kagome eyed me and smiled, getting up and sitting next to me on the very small seat. Her right leg was on my left and she handed me a drink, smiling and listening to Miroku tell the story of how Kouga ruined his favorite guitar.**

**Kagome turned toward me, clinked her glass to mine and said,**

"**It's a good life."**

* * *

**We had arrived at the right time, four in the morning. Everyone decided to go ahead and change into pajamas, knowing no one would want to move after going into the room and finding the bed and getting underneath the covers. I had gotten a couple hours of a nap while the rest of the group decided to stay up. Bad idea. Everyone was sleepily dragging their luggage off of the plane, heading to the door of the fancy hotel we were assigned to stay in till the morning. After we would perform at the gig, we would stay for an additional day and sight see and then leave the following day after, flying back in the plane.**

**Miroku sluggishly walked down the hall, holding his key and holding Sango's wrist. **

"**Every pick a partner, pairs are getting one hotel room." He raised their conjoined hand. "I got mine."**

**Kagome was instantly by my side and Ayame to Kouga's. Miroku handed Kagome our room key and winked at me, noticing my blush at the fact we would be staying in the same room, like last night.**

"**Night, guys." Kagome called as she hit the button to the fifth floor, waving to everyone who had fourth floor rooms. **

"**Goodnight." They called back and then we were alone in the elevator, alone.**

**She leaned her head back on the wall, trying not to fall asleep. Her hand was barley on the handle of her suitcase when the doors opened, revealing no one in the hall. I grabbed her bag along with mine and pulled out of the elevator. She didn't seem to notice as I gently grabbed the key out of her hand and opened the door, pushing through the heaviness the wood had. **

**I set our things on the bed. Hers on the left and mine on the right bed, the two beds. Two. **

**She rubbed her eyes and flopped on the bed, gripping the pillow under her head. I laughed and picked her up, pushing the blankets over and settling her underneath them. As I pulled them back, she opened her eyes and smiled a sleepy, sleepy smile again. **

"**Thank you, Inuyasha." She grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer and I sucked in a breath, surprised by her notion. Her hands went up and they rubbed my ears, causing me to purr involuntarily. She laughed and bit her bottom lip, thinking. After a moment or two she said, "You smell like the woods and," She smiled and pulled herself up, sniffing my neck. "something else really good." **

**I laughed and leaned down to her neck, not even needing to lean down to smell her intoxicating aroma. "You smell like lavender." **

**She looked confused and furrowed her eyebrows. I lifted my fingers and pressed the lines in her crease and said, "Like natural smelling lavenders, not perfume shit."**

**She smiled at that and let her hands go of my ears to pull the sheets up to her chin. Smiling, I walked to my own bed and got in, turning the small light off on the table between the two beds. That awkward silence followed as we both turned, trying to get comfortable. After thirty minutes, I was about to fall asleep when I felt a poke in my back. I turned and saw Kagome, holding the Harry Potter blanket she brought with her. The moonlight shone on her through the window and I smiled, opening the covers and she smiled back, climbing into the bed and putting her head on the pillow I wasn't using. **

**Neither one of us could get comfortable but finally we did when she laid her head on my chest while I wrapped my arm around her. My instincts kicked in and I ran my thumb and finger across her back and side. While turning my head to the side, she sighed a happy sigh and turned her head more into my chest. She mumbled something that I couldn't understand.**

"**What?" I asked, about to fall asleep.**

"**Cotton" She said, folding her hand into my shirt.**

"**What?" I repeated, confused.**

"**Your other smell is cotton. Fresh clean clothes smell, but it's on your skin and it's nice." She smiled and moved her head to my arm, close to my forearm.**

**I smiled, pulled the covers over her more and tried not to kiss her forehead.**

"**Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight, Inuyasha."**

* * *

yay c: i loved writing this so hopefully you guys loved reading it c: it's coming sooooooon. i'm sick so i may not feel motivated to hurry and write the next but i'll try c: have a beautiful day and remember to smile, okay?

read on and yeah c:

(✿◠‿◠)


	18. About damn time

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and wished me better, it meant a lot c: I feel a lot better and I've been listening to a lot of Michael Bublé, so very romantic feels are coming in writing this chapter. Also, colleen and josh {they are youtubers in case you didn't know} just married on the 2nd and I watched the video she posted on her channel. I'm feeling inspired since watching it and wanted to treat you guys with this chapter. You and I is their song and I'm listening to it right now, so romance is in the air c: *sprinkles magical dust everwhere* Loveeeeee. Also, the intro in this that kagome wrote is by paramore and here's a link of a video of it that I watch constantly every day. Enjoy

watch?v=9EVl3tkDm1g

* * *

Opening my eyes, I needed to adjust my sight for the darkness that overcame the hotel room I was in. The only light was coming from the curtain shut window, sun rays just coming in. Instantly my senses kicked in and I felt bare skin. Turning my head toward the half-demon I was in bed with, I smiled. His bangs covered one of his eyes, his arm still protectively around me. His hand was landed on my hip, draping over since I was on my side toward him.

I pricked my arm from underneath me, trying not to wake him, and touched his chin softly. I let my eyes graze over his facial features, my finger moving with it. His chin down slowly to his neck, grazing over his adam's apple. His skin was so soft, sometimes rough at certain points and edges when I would continue from stopping to look at him. My finger moved down his bare chest that rose up and down as he lay asleep, looking peaceful. Letting my palm rest on his chest, I averted my eyes back to him sleeping.

He himself was in no doubt beautiful in the best of ways, graceful when not trying. However, he also was gracefully course and harsh, his personality always affecting me. When I know he isn't looking, I can never help myself but stare at him. Most of the time, it's at lunch when he sometimes sits across from me, or when we have study hall and we just go out and sit by a tree. Under the shade, he would stare off and think. This was the best time to catch an opportunity to look at him, in his most vulnerable place.

His pupils would dilate due to the sun catching him through the shade, his legs always stretched out and his jaw flexed when he was in deep thought. Mostly I could tell whether the thoughts circling in his head were good or bad. When they were good, he would look nowhere in particular or at me. When it was bad thoughts, he looked at the ground or his papers in his lap, his bangs hanging over his head.

There was one time in particular that caught my attention.

_Flexing my arms above my head, I yawned and flopped them back onto my lap. Knowing Inuyasha, he probably wasn't even done with his work. I finally looked up and saw him staring at me. Usually, he looked away the second our eyes met, however, this time he let the moment cascade over and decided to stare at me with my knowledge. I looked back too, unsure of how he was meaning this. _

"_What?" I rubbed my hand on my chin and moved it up. "Is there something on my face?"_

_He shook his head, lips pursed as he tilted his head to the side, still looking at me. He swallowed and breathed out a sigh, furrowing his eyebrows and letting his eyes slip away from mine. He looked down at his papers and brought his pencil out of pocket, more than likely just doodling on the English paper we were assigned. _

"_Something wrong?" I asked, scooting closer to him and letting my knees up to my chin. _

_He shook his head once more and lent his head down more, bangs falling and necklace climbing onto his paper. "Just thinking about something."_

_I stayed silent and nodded, understanding and grabbing a pencil too. _

"_You wanna talk about it?" I asked after a while of him not talking to me._

_He hesitated and then said, "I'm sure we will one day, when the time is right."_

_My head exploded into a million different ideas and thoughts about what it was he was thinking of. I knew, though. The way he looked at me, then the ground. He was right, we would discuss it someday, when the time was right._

I sighed and shifted myself up higher to be closer to him. Resting my head on his shoulder, I traced his chest and deciphered a heart shaped scratch on the center of it. It went away in a couple seconds but it lasted with me. What was I doing with him? This?

No matter how many times I reminded myself he had a girlfriend, I just couldn't stop. I couldn't stop staring, hoping, wondering if possibly one day we could try and be something more than friends, something different. I know I could never take the place of Kikyo, in his heart, no matter I hard I tried. Though she treated him terribly, he loved at her, or at one point did. Only knowing love from his mother, I'm sure it must have been hard. He doesn't know what _real_ love is. He thought he found it when he started dating her, only to find out what terrible affairs and lies she would say and do.

I have witnessed nothing but love all my life. From my mother and father, when he was alive and well. He would do little things just to make her happy; he would say she was beautiful, kissing her forehead. They loved me unconditionally together, agreeing on most things that tore most coupled parents away from each other. They showed and said to each other countless times how love can change someone, their nature and how they present themselves.

Maybe love is what I feel, maybe it isn't. All I know right now is that I never want to leave this bed, and leave this wonderful, sometimes idiot but sweet idiot, boy I was next to. I will never know if it is love or not if I never try, if I never get the chance. With Kikyo around, I never will.

I know he feels something too, he has too. I could see it in his eyes, the way he listened, really listened, when I went on a rant about Harry Potter. His smile was always present when I talked about stuff like that, always amused by my sudden outbursts.

Getting outside of my own head, I noticed his eyes were open. He was looking at me, gold eyes tracing my face. I smiled and moved my hand toward myself, away from his chest.

"Good morning." He smiled a cute smile and spoke roughly, his voice lower and deeper since he just woke up.

"Morning, brown eyes." I smiled and sat up; pulling my shirt up since it revealed my bra strap. He noticed and swallowed, smiling and sitting up too.

This time I was used to seeing his chest, though I did stare. He yawned and stood, his back to me as he walked to his suitcase. His tattoo crawled up his back as he stretched down, grabbing a t shirt and jeans. His back muscles moved too and he turned around, running a hand slowly through his hair, smiling as he did so at me.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He said as I nodded, and he went to the bathroom, closing the door on the way in.

The gig is today.

Holy crap.

Hurrying out of the bed, I grabbed a tank top, black skinny jeans and a plaid red button up shirt that I would wear open with my boots. I hobbled into the holes of the jeans quickly, hoping he wouldn't open the bathroom door to see me standing here basically naked. I grabbed my flat iron out of suitcase and plugged it into the wall and sat down on the floor in front of a mirror. Straightening my bangs to the side, he opened the bathroom door, walking out with a towel around his waist.

"Forgot my clothes." He smiled and grabbed his clothes, walking back into the bathroom before turning toward me and winking.

Drawing a shaky breath, I finished doing my hair and brought my makeup bag out. I was gonna go all out with today. I dabbed foundation on my face, blending it together and grabbing liquid eyeliner. I winged it out on my eyelid and plastered mascara on my eyelashes and applied red lipstick on my lips, for Inuyasha mainly. I stood and put on the {I forgot what it's called but the plaid big shirt that girls wear open and wear boots with, you know what I mean c:} red shirt and left it open.

Inuyasha finally opened the door in a t-shirt and jeans, vans and a chain on one of the loops of his jeans. He smiled at my outfit and walked over, grabbing one of my boots.

"Give me your foot." I sat down on the bed, granting his wish.

He slowly put my boot on for me and tied it, going ahead and grabbing the other and doing the same.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he did the same.

It was like we had this nice secret in both our heads, consuming every one of our thoughts. I knew he was thinking about last night, how it felt comfortable to be in each other's arms and wake up like that.

He took his phone out, probably texting the others to wake up. I decided to leave my phone behind; I didn't need the distraction today.

"Let's go then." Inuyasha announced and he walked near the door, opening it for me. We walked down the hall in stride and by each other's side. Once we got to the elevator, I clicked the first floor button and held my hands together near me.

"You like nice, Kagome." He said, looking over at me once and then back at the elevator door.

"Thanks." I could barley muster out that as the doors slid open and we walked out, seeing everyone looking tired but ready in the lobby.

Sango saw me first and smiled despite her tired state, walking over and hugging me.

"Nervous?" She said as she pulled back.

I nodded and she laughed, rubbing my shoulder.

"You'll be fine."

Among the people that walked through the door, Lisa was one of them in a, of course, her usual pencil skirt and white shirt. She quickly walked over to us, holding a folder in her hand against her chest.

"The limo is out in the front, guys. We'll go to the venue and you guys can practice."

We all nodded and walked out of the front door to see the biggest limo ever. The sun reflected off of it and it sparkled, honestly. I laughed at the pretentious nature but opened the car door anyway, settling in and scooting over. Inuyasha sat next to me and Miroku sat across from him, Sang next to him and the rest squished next to each other, trying to get room.

Lisa sat passenger to the driver of the limo, pressing her ink pin to paper and scrambling out words to the driver.

I was by the window and I glanced out, seeing amazing, sparkling buildings that cowered over the small and lifeless ones around it.

"The venue where you all will be performing is called, The Scene. It holds about 50,000 people and from what I've heard, they're all sold out. Their whole thing is give upcoming bands and artists a chance to be heard, even if they are inexperienced and new." She turned toward us and smiled.

Her smile was so contagious and I wished she did it more, she was so scared of her boss it almost made it impossible for her. I couldn't help but smile back and she continued talking.

"We'll take about an hour or two of practice and then, the show. Don't worry, you guys will be amazing. The album is probably the only thing that I have listened to of my client's, and actually liked and enjoyed."

Miroku smiled at this and pressed the small button near the door, rolling the window down and sticking his head out, practically laying in Sango's lap.

I pulled my knees up and put my head on Rin's shoulder, yawning and imagining the show, what it will be like and how it'll feel to be in front of 50,000 people.

Inuyasha noticed my troubled look and took my hand, nudging my shoulder to make me look at him.

"Hey." I turned my head toward his and looked into his wonderful gold eyes. "You'll be great, Kagome. I'll be right there if you need me, on stage and practice."

I smiled despite myself and nodded, wanting to kiss his cheek and thank him.

"Thanks." I paused and thought. "Gold eyes."

His smile got bigger and he intertwined our fingers beneath us, so no one could see.

* * *

We had been practicing for about thirty minutes, and everything was going smoothly. We had done every song we were going to perform and everyone was sitting in chairs, their legs crossed and their guitars in their lap if they played them.

"I have an idea." I said, with an acoustic guitar in my lap and my pen in my mouth and lyric folder on my lap.

"Let's hear it." Kouga said, strumming aimlessly.

"I mean, it's gonna be weird if we just go up and start playing something heavy, to me. I think it's a good idea to have something as like an intro, something to get people hyped up and there's no need to introduce ourselves, they'll remember us." I finished, writing down the finishing lyrics on the intro I had in my head for the longest time.

Everyone stayed silent and Rin nodded and bit her lip, tapping her fingers on her lap. "We could use what we were doing the other day, I know you liked the rhythm I had made." She smiled at me and I nodded.

I handed them my lyric folder and said, "This is what it is, pretty short but, I like it. We can come up with something for the chords pretty fast and the bass."

"Okay." Inuyasha said, grabbing the lyric folder out of Kouga's hand. "Wow." He insantly said.

"What?" I asked, standing and walking over.

"Nothing, it's just you're amazing at writing lyrics. These are so… good and dark. I love it." He smiled and genuinely looked happy and proud as he handed the folder back to me.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Breathing in and out, I peeked out of the side to glance at the crowd. People around my age and older stood up from their seats, some sipping drinks and some taking pictures.

I stepped back and breathed raspy. All those people.

"Hey." Inuyasha was next to me, looking fine as hell. His guitar strapped loosely around his shoulders, he had on a muscle shirt and said,

"We'll go out first and then you can come out. You'll be fine." He said and smiled at me.

With the amps hooked up and working, he went ahead and played the chords we worked on for the intro, walking out to the front slowly. {it's still by paramore, just google brand new eyes intro and that's it. I love it soo much. And also, everything that kagome does, like headbang and what not, is straight up Hayley Williams. Like just watch live videos of them and you'll get it.}

The lights were yellow and aiming at the crowd, dark on the stage while Inuyasha walked slowly to his mic stand.

Rin walked up, putting her hair in a ponytail, smiling greatly and looking at me.

"Breathe." She reminded me once she walked out and took her place behind the drums.

Kouga went and Miroku was last, claiming their spots on the stage. Sango was beside me, reassuring me and telling me to calm down and to make her proud. Scoffing, I slowly walked out to the main stage. Thank god the lights weren't on me yet, I would have died. I nodded my head to the rhythm and slowly made my way to the mic stand, shouts and hoots following my every move.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I began to sing.

_So your father told you once__  
__That you were his princess__  
__But you won't see the castle__  
__And you cannot find your prince__  
__And now you've grown a lot__  
__And your dresses don't fit right__  
__Your daddy's not a hero_

Taking in a breath, I glanced out at the crowd and saw their excited faces, my nerves calming down. I was excited too, for I knew what awesomeness was about to come.

_He stole your chariot_

Banging my head back, I stepped away from the mic and slammed my foot down to the beat that Rin made with the drum.

Bang. Bang.

Bang. Bang.

Calming down and folding my head up to the crowd once again, the lights dimmed to blue and came to us.

_So here you are in pieces__  
__Trying to prove to us it's real__  
__The softness of your smile__  
__And the lies you want to feel__  
__The scales beneath your skin_

I folded my arms out in front of me and curled my fingers together. I glanced to the side and noticed Inuyasha looking at me intently as I sang the lyrics._  
__Are showing off today__  
__There's evil in your heart_

I paused and the whole venue grew quiet, gnawing on the lyrics I sang out._  
_

_And it wants out to play_

Stepping back, I slammed my foot down again to Rin's beat, moving and head banging my head along with it.

Bang. Bang.

Bang. Bang.

Putting my arms above my head, I stepped back up to the mic stand and moved my legs out of instinct, trying not faint.

_There's evil in your heart__  
__And it wants out to play__  
__There's evil in your heart_

I slammed my hand down again and again, feeling the lyrics on a whole different level and knowing the crowd did too.

_And I have made a home here__  
__For me__  
__You'll burn it down with your fantasy_

I stepped back finally, moving my head slightly, smiling at the crowd's reaction and cheers that followed.

Inuyasha smiled over at me and nodded, mouthing, "You did amazing."

I winked in response and raised my arms in the air, knowing what sang was coming next.

Decode's chords started playing and I smiled, moving next to the mic stand and closing my eyes as I sang.

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_Nor can I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time_

Inuyasha strolled over to me and moved his head while Kouga smiled huge, playing the bass.

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

I stepped back and smiled at the crowd, and they roared in response. A mega screen was behind us, filming the entire thing. A small screen was in the back of the venue, facing us. My makeup and eyeliner smeared on my eyes, and I smiled wider. It looked punk, and that was what I was aiming for.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own_

_(I'm screaming, "I love you so!")_

_On my own_

_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

"C'mon!" I yelled into the mic, and the crowd responded, jumping up and down and yelling like cute idiots.

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know._

I stepped back, going near Rin's drum set. Raising my arms above my head, I slammed my head down to the beat of the drum and clapped my hands to the Boom Boom that reoccurred. {LISTEN TO THE SONG, DAMMIT. DON'T MAKE ME FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT, BEING A FANGIRL AND ALL. GEESH}

Wiping my hands underneath my eyelids, I stepped back up and sang quietly.

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well_

_I think I know_

Grabbing the middle of the mic stand, I slammed my head in motion to the drum and came back up.

_I think I know_

_Ooh, there is something_

_I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true_

I moved my feet to the end of the song and smiled. The audience cheered and I laughed in response.

"So, hi." They cheered and I wrapped my fingers around the mic on the stand. "Thank you guys so much for coming out, it means a lot to us."

I smiled at Kouga and Inuyasha and continued,

"In case you didn't know, and by the end of the night you will, we are Uncharted Thieves." I gestured my hands to the side of me and behind me as well.

"We have one more song for you and," I paused, folding my hands together. "This song is dedicated to someone _very _dear to my heart." I placed my hands on chest and laughed at the irony.

"They know who they are, so listen to these lyrics carefully." I smiled at the camera recording me and winked. "It's called Misery Business."

I turned around and drank some water, spitting it out toward the ceiling and walking over to Inuyasha. The chords played and I smiled and skidded around the staging, grabbing the mic and standing on my stand they provided me.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top._

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

I gestured with my hands an hour glass figure and ticked my hips with it.

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

I smiled toward the crowd and banged my head to the drum.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

I lowered the mic and stared across the stage at my best friends and smiled, especially at Inuyasha.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

I head banged down the ground the beat and sat up once it was done, propping my legs up and turned around the crowd who grew to the lyrics.

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

I smiled and laughed, putting my hand to chest and feeling like crying.

"Thank you. Buy our album if you wanna hear more, otherwise, we are Uncharted Thieves and goodnight!" I blew a kiss through the crowd and they cheered while Miroku made a heart.

Waving and walking back to the side, I screamed loud and jumped up and down.

"Oh my god!" I laughed and put my head against the wall. "We actually did it."

* * *

"Goodnight, guys." I smiled and stepped into the elevator, saying bye to everyone else except for gold eyes.

"That was something, Kagome." He said when the doors closed, smiling down at me and I grabbed the water bottle I brought with me tighter.

"I mean, did you see what I did?" I exclaimed and danced out the elevator and toward the room. "And you? You killed it." I sang while he unlocked the door. I sprang into the room and danced took off my shoes, flinging them around.

"I feel like a rock star." I laughed and laid on the bed, trying to calm down but failing.

While Inuyasha closed the door, a noise interrupted my constant giggling and he laughed.

"Hungry?" He smiled and walked over, moving my shoes and walking over to the hotel phone. "I'll call room service."

Smiling, I made him order me fries and a veggie burger. I walked to the fireplace by the bed and turned the knob over, causing flames to come into the room.

"Let's get marshmallows, too." I said and he nodded, looking like a child.

Fifteen minutes later, our food and of course the marshmallows were here. I turned off the lights, letting only the fire act as our source of light.

"Okay." He set the food down, devouring some of my fries.

"Hey, hey, hey." I slapped his hand and he laughed. "Back off."

Sitting cross legged, I ate some fries and took bites of my veggie burger.

"You really did do amazing." He said, looking at the fire, grabbing a metal hanger and bending it and using it as a stick for the marshmallow.

"You did, too." I pushed my food to the side and he did too.

Grabbing a bent hanger, I pressed the marshmallow into it, putting it in the fire and twirling it.

"I've been thinking a lot lately." He said quietly, still staring at the flames.

"About?" I asked, already knowing.

"Stuff." He paused, eating his marshmallow. "You. Me. Kikyo."

"Oh."

He sighed a shaky breath and ran a hand slowly through his hair, looking over at me.

"When I was younger, I got teased. Teased for being weaker than a full demon. Because of the fact that I was half, I got bullied for it. I was strong in some areas that people weren't and weak in things that most people excelled in." He handed me another marshmallow.

"I only knew love from my mother, never talked to Sesshomaru and my father was never in the picture. When Kikyo came around, my whole world changed. I thought, 'Here's a girl that claims to love me, wants to be with me and that's never happened.' So, I took on her on a few dates, and absolutely fell in love. At first.

"Then a month in, she grew distant, started hanging around guys and I thought that she was acting out to get more affection from me. Which wasn't true, she just. I don't know. I don't get why she does it and I guess I just have to live without knowing why." He paused and looked over at me for my reaction.

I nodded in understanding and twirled the hanger around, brown already on the marshmallow itself.

"I'm not trying to lead you on, at all. I just don't know how to go about dealing with anything dealing with love, or heartbreak. I've had enough of that and love, is just far from my knowledge."

"I get it. Honestly, I do." I looked over at him and he smiled sadly, eating half of his. "I have an idea."

I stood and grabbed his phone, pulled on a slow song and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"Teach me." I said and he looked confused.

"How to dance, you said you would." He smiled at me and it looked genuine and I blushed.

Grabbing my hands, he pulled me close to him and said.

"Get as close as you can, and then." He moved me closer and put one of his hands on my waist and moved my arms to his shoulders. "Just move your feet in a circle, and try not to step on my toes."

That made us both laugh and he smiled bigger once I did.

Soft piano music played from his phone, and we finally started moving in circle, looking at each other.

Normally, this would make me want to hide in a shell when he looks at me. This time it feels natural, better to be looking at him, not ashamed of the unspoken truth between us.

We looked between each eye of each other as we moved and I laced my fingers together behind his neck, drawing in a breath as he inched closer to me. My heart raced against his chest and I bet he heard the irregular raps that he caused me. I moved a little closer, closing the inches of space between us. Finally we stopped moving entirely and moved his hands, cupping my chin and moving it closer to him. He moved closer and closer, my hands on his chest and his on my chin and waist.

When I didn't think he could get any closer, he whispered the softest of whispers against my lips.

"If you want me to kiss you, tell me, and I will." I swallowed my nervousness and told my chest and heart to calm it.

I mustered out the best that I could of the words that had been in my head for dozens of days and weeks, begging in my head for him to do it.

"Kiss me."

He sucked in a breath to my response, gripping my waist tighter and moving closer. His lips tasted and felt like the first time. Bliss. Like a butterfly, soft and beautiful was caressing me with its wings. I kissed him back and shoveled my fingers into the nape of his hair, urging him foreword.

He kissed me slowly, moving both his hands to my waist. Sweet, romantic gestures that made me want to call him mine. Our lips came back out of the trance only to want to find each other again, feeling each other. As time went by and our heart beats grew faster, we both wanted more. Our kisses grew hungry for each other, while our hands explored what we thought of every day. Down to his chest, his to my sides and neck. Slowly but surely, his tongue danced across the bottom of my lip and felt weak. I revealed him access and explored more and so did he, not ashamed.

Backing up, he plastered me against the wall and french kissed me hungrily and passionately. Our breaths panted in unison, wanting more but knowing we couldn't go any farther than what we had right now. His hands finally went up my shirt, only staying on my hips and stomach. I did the same, feeling the steel made chest that he had. He pulled back slowly, his lips still on mine. Moving one hand to his hair, I laughed and bit my lip, wanting so much more, so much. Not just this, not just more than this. Him.

He smiled and his eyes crinkled on the sides, revealing the cuteness that consumed him. His hands still on the bare skin of my hips, Inuyasha kissed me tenderly, slowly this time. Butterfly stroke, butterfly stroke. Sweet. Romantic.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, looking at the gold eyes I loved so much.

"We should get to bed." He said, almost against my lips but not quite.

I moved my hands away from his hair, spoke out of breath and said,

"Okay."

I moved to the fireplace and turned the knob, letting the fire die out. I grabbed pajamas and Inuyasha tore his shirt off, getting into the right side of the bed. Walking into the bathroom, I shut the door and put my back to it.

Wow.

**Inuyasha POV**

**Wow.**

I bit my lip and looked into the mirror. My lips were puffed up, red from the stained lipstick. Stepping out of my clothes, I stepped into the pajamas and opened the door, throwing the clothes on the suitcase. I walked over to the left side of the bed and got in, putting my head on Inuyasha's chest. His arm wrapped around me and I smiled at this, this one gesture could make my heart beat out of my chest.

Finding his hand in the darkness, I wrapped my fingers around his and whispered quietly.

"Goodnight, gold eyes."

"Goodnight, brown eyes."

I could hear his smile as he turned toward me, kissing my forehead and temple. I don't know how long this will last, knowing him.

Hopefully this isn't just tonight. It can't be.

The words we said and the notions we did, meant more than just a fling or lust. It meant way more and I think he knew that. I know he knows what he has to do, what his heart is telling him to do.

About damn time.

* * *

omg guys. IT HAPPENED. YAY. *wipes sweat off brow* hopefully you guys liked what i did cause i felt the goosebumps and heart populations while writing so c: have a great day and review, pm me, whateves c: tell me what you guys would like to see too

have a beautiful day and remember to smile, okay?

(✿◠‿◠)


	19. What does Inuyasha mean to me?

Inuyasha. Hmm, how can I explain how much something means to me, which is what the show Inuyasha has done for me and to me? Well, I'll start with how I got into the show.

When I was around five or six, it was around the time that the show had originally aired and my older sister started watching it. She became obsessed and had merchandise pilling everywhere in her room. Things verifying from bags, t shirt, shoes, necklaces and many other things. I would sometimes watch the show with her and Inuyasha was my imaginary friend that I would bring with me to school. Though I didn't create him in my own head, it was real enough that it meant a great deal to me.

I distinctly remember watching the second movie by myself, the scene where Inuyasha had become a full demon and Kagome had to calm him back down by kissing him. I remember to this day where I was and how I reacted. I felt something, a distinct pull for me to want to watch more by myself and watch it for myself.

As I grew older, I always wanted to watch it but never got around to it. Finally, in seventh grade when I was twelve, I watched it for the first time and let me tell you, it changed me. I remember staying up every single night, tears pouring out of my eyes while still laughing at the comedic fights and banters that went between each character, not just Inuyasha and Kagome.

After about a year and a half filled with summers of putting my ipod into the iHome and letting the show pour all over my house, I believe it was around that time I finished the series. I stayed up till probably one o'clock one night, watching the first movie. The scene where Kagome was under the trance, aiming her arrow at Inuyasha, her inner thoughts screaming no, I was bawling and screaming silently. Goosbumps, I remember, arose onto my skin when she finally let go of the arrow and it soared across toward him.

This series has changed me so much, so much. I cannot begin to explain how much love I have for this show, these characters that I grew up with. They mean the world to me and I love them as if they were right here with me. Also, the soundtracks and score for this show is spot on beautiful and no other anime that I have watched has come close to it. On that same point, no other anime that I have watched has made me feeling something like Inuyasha did and is still doing. I am currently listening to Inuyasha's lullaby, with tears pouring out of my eyes.

I am still as obsessed with this show as I was four years ago, still fangirling on, still reading and writing fanfiction about it. I am still wishing that Inuyasha was real, you have no idea. This show is my childhood wrapped along with other things that changed me as well. Every time I try to explain my love for this show to someone that hasn't seen it, dismisses it. That's fine but at least watch the show and get a take of what it is, man. I feel bad that I missed the Harry Potter train, like I was really later. People have always described their experience with Harry Potter as like growing up. I wish I did, but at that time I was growing up with Inuyasha and Kagome and the rest of the crew. That's why I always feel bad when someone just _now _is watching Inuyasha for the first time. It was monumental and even people who didn't watch anime, recognize that white haired, dog eared cutie.

I will always, always and forever, love Inuyasha with a great deal of certainty and gratitude. Not only for what it's done for me, but the story in general is so captivating and moving. It changed my perspective on things, made me consider other people's sides, made my sense of humor more sarcastic. Don't tell me that I'll grow out of it, that I'm growing up and I have to. Don't tell me that, I know how I am and who I am. I still re watch episodes to this day and get chills and fangirl hard, I still do.

Inuyasha will always be my childhood, my best friend along with Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. They will forever be my pals and people that I wish with all my heart were real, out of every fictional character, which is hard for me to choose. To the gang of Inuyasha, even though I know they're not real, let me have my momenttttt, here is what I would like to say.

You have forever changed me, I will always remember you and gosh, I'm already crying again.

You made me smile when I thought I couldn't, at that time I thought I could never again. You guys made me cry, laugh and most of all, you made me happy.

_I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side._

_-Kagome _


	20. The war is over

In this moment, was everything that I always wanted. Him, the thoughts and feelings of last night still on my mind. How could any feeling, anything at all, compare to what I am feeling right now?

I lie awake, tracing Inuyasha's chest with my fingernail. I know that once he wakes up, he'll say something that he'll regret, but is irrevocably true. I know that he'll go back to Kikyo and she'll accept him.

Dragging my nail to make a heart into the freckled part of his skin, I sat up and stood. I paced and paced, pacing even more after that. Finally after about ten minutes of mindless worrying, I sat in the office chair provided by the hotel, biting my nail.

What if he says he regrets what happened last night?

I looked over at his peaceful sleeping body draped over the cotton covers. One leg was in and the other was out, his face still cute as ever.

Groaning, I covered my face with my hands and leaned my forehead against the wooden desk.

I definitely don't regret a single thing about last night. Oh, god. What if Kikyo finds out? Or worse, Sango or the rest of them. They wouldn't shut up about it for months, constantly teasing us.

No.

I will not let this become about everyone else, but us.

"Good morning, brown eyes." I hadn't noticed Inuyasha stood behind me, one hand on the back of the chair I was sitting in, his eyes red from tiredness.

Spinning my chair to face him, I smiled and tried to hide my face from sadness.

"Morning." I said, moving my chair side to side with my bare feet.

He smiled tiredly, going over to his suitcase and reaching down to grab his clothes. He set the pile of clean clothes on the bed, looking over at me.

"Listen."

Oh, no.

"About last night." He paused, thinking and looking at me. "It wa-"

Raising my hand to interrupt him, I sighed and stood.

"I know." I crossed my arms, not meeting his eyes. "I know what you're gonna say, Inuyasha."

His eyebrow rose, looking over at my body language.

"What?"

"You were gonna say, 'It was nice, Kagome, but it shouldn't happen again.' You were going to tell me that it didn't mean anything, just a kiss and that was it."

My arms were at my side now, my legs bringing my body closer to his.

The just as sudden as I said those words, his blank expression faltered and out came a beautiful smile. The crinkles in his eyes showed, signaling he was smiling his hardest and most genuine.

"Kagome." His fangs showed and he stepped closer, grabbing my hands in his. "Last night was the happiest that I've been in a long time. Any time I'm with you, I am happy. So last night was amazing, to me."

I gave in and smiled too, looking down at our conjoined hands, pressing my fingers against his.

"Really?" I asked, looking at up at his gold eyes.

He nodded, searching both of mine.

"Yes, brown eyes."

Finally, I broke into a big smile, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. He did the same, putting his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"So, now what?" I asked, tracing the skin of his neck with my finger."What about Kikyo?"

He sighed, burying his head deeper and inhaling into my neck. "I'll deal with her."

He inhaled again, bringing me closer to his body. "Your scent is really strong in the mornings, it's driving me crazy."

I laughed, detaching myself and walking over to his clothes on the bed and handing it to him. "Go shower, and I'll meet you in the lobby."

He smiled, winked at me and strolled over to the bathroom. Before he shut the door completely, he stopped, turned around and while smirking, walked over to me again.

"I forgot something." Grabbing my chin gently and looking down at my lips, he smiled and inched closer, kissing my lips the softest and sweet. Butterfly stroke after each butterfly in my stomach.

I pushed him back, blushing and grabbing my clothes to change.

"Go."

He laughed, and then closed the bathroom door.

The war was over.

* * *

I walked slowly to the lobby, smiling and daydreaming. I cannot believe that this is happening, at all.

Sango and the rest of the gang hung over the hotel couches, sipping coffees and eating donuts. Miroku slung his legs over the arm of the couch, taking a chug of his coffee, and then grimacing at the exceeding hot temperature that caused burning down his throat. Sango yawned, stretching her arms over her head. As I inched closer, I heard their conversation.

"Listen, I'm just saying that it could happen," Kouga said to Miroku. "If he would stop being such an idiot about it."

Miroku propped his finger toward him, swallowing his last bit of coffee. "It _could_ happen, but we all know how you know who is."

"Voldemort?" I asked, walking over and grabbing a glazed donut while sitting next to Sango on the coach.

Rin suddenly started laughing, slapping her knee, probably trying to change the subject that I wasn't supposed to hear.

An awkward silence followed and I sighed, lazily eating my donut.

"So, when are we going back on the plane?" Sango asked while she picked at the sprinkles that had dropped in her coffee.

"Probably later, Lisa said we could go sightsee if we wanted to." Miroku responded, smacking his lips while he dropped the donut into his mouth whole.

As she nodded, Inuyasha walked through the elevator doors, his hand in his pocket. The loop chain around his jeans swayed back and forth as his legs worked their way closer to where I was.

_Calm down, don't let them notice._

"You're blushing, Kagome." Rin said, touching my cheek with her freshly painted nail.

"I am _not_." I touched my own cheek and glared at her, sassily eating a bite of my donut.

She looked at me for a while, cocked her head to the side, and then smiled some.

"I need to talk to you."

Grabbing my hands and standing, she pulled me up. Before she gave me a chance to respond, she dragged me to a nearby corridor and stood by the elevators. Inuyasha turned, furrowed his eyebrows and then laughed some, ruffling his own hair in the back.

"Okay, spill it." Rin said, clutching her hands together. "I know something happened between you two."

Lazily laughing and looking down, I blushed and declined.

"No, nothing happened." She looked at me, her smile gone, instead with glaring eyes.

I groaned, pushing my hands against my eyes and nodding my head. "Fine."

I heard her squeal as she grabbed my hands and swung them at my sides.

"Tell me, everything."

Finally, I gave in and smiled.

"He chose me."

Rin exploded in giggles and jumped up and down, chanting _Oh my god!_ in whispers.

"Ladies!" Miroku yelled from the couch, stuffing his face once again with the leftover donuts. "I'd rather go before I get diagnosed with diabetes."

"Types 1 or 2?" Inuyasha asked, sipping some coffee.

"Shut up." Miroku retorted, rolling his eyes.

Rin smiled at me, winked, while grabbing my arm and hooking hers around it as we walked back to our group of friends.

* * *

IM SORRY IT'S NOT A LOT. i'll write more later but, HIIIIIIII BABIESSSSS. hopfully i haven't lost anyone or anything :c but school is good and life is good so yay c: i'll upload when i can and btw i wrote a new story, for tfios, so please go read it, it would mean a whole lot c:

read on and be happy, smile honey bunches.

(◕‿◕✿)


	21. Shadow

Inuyasha's smirk as we walked down the sidewalk captured my every being. He would smile over at me when I would make a snide comment, his eyes shining and the corner of them crinkling. Kouga's fingers pointed to and fro at different shaped buildings, his eyes going wide. Rin and Sango walked together with Miroku on Sango's side. Their conversation grew light, and then sometimes would carry off a loud pitch, laughter erupting from their throats. A variety of people passed us as our steps quickened with the everyday crowd. Some would look at us with curiosity; some would merely look over us. I made Inuyasha cover his ears with a baseball cap despite his protests and whining, I didn't want anyone freaking out and have his face on televisions all over the nation.

Inuyasha strode alongside with me, one of his hands in his pocket. As we trekked past a convenient perfume store beside the sidewalk, we passed a local tattoo parlor. Rin stopped dead in her tracks and placed her hand on the glass, smiling.

"No." Kouga immediately said, his head shaking and arms crossed. "You're not even eighteen yet."

"Oh, yeah." She responded as her lip pouted out, then she smiled again. "But, that doesn't mean that you guys can't get any."

"Yeah, I mean Kagome already has some." Sango jumped in and already opened the front door.

I smiled at Inuyasha, thinking of his tattoos that he keeps secret.

As we all walked in, with Kouga still in protest, a blue haired women greeted us at the front desk.

"Hi, have any of you made an appointment?" She asked while holding a black pen.

"It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing."

Moving my hair to the side, I looked at the displays of designs on the wall. I already had a meaningful tattoo, now what should I get?

"Alrighty." The women scribbled something onto a piece of paper and walked over to us. "I'm Jasmine, by the way. How many of you will be getting a modification today?"

I looked amongst my friends and saw Sango and Ayame raise their hand. Raising mine, I saw a particular design. It was of a moon, shadows enhancing its glow.

I stepped closer to it and laced my finger out, smiling some.

"I want this, on my finger."

Jasmine was startled at my sudden assurance and confidence with only just arriving, but smiled anyway and grabbed the sheet off of the wall.

"Sure." As she was about to turn and start sketching, she turned back and glanced at everyone. "Let me know when any of you are ready, I'll come right back out."

"Thank you." Inuyasha smiled over at me and looked down again. "So you want that?"

Sango and Ayame walked across the parlor and blushed when the tattoo artist winked at them, while Miroku glowered about them.

I nodded and thought back to the night of the full moon. "Most definitely."

His smile grew, eyes crinkled, and he walked over to the piercings section. As soon as my eyes landed on it, I knew. I always wanted a piercing but was always too afraid to get one. My first tattoo, the flower on my hip, hurt too much to bear. However, I would never not get one again, even a piercing.

I skipped over to the piercings section with Inuyasha and pointed to the nose ring, the silver curve it had sparkled against the lighting above it.

"This." I pointed to it, and then Jasmine walked back in.

"Okay, Miss." She smiled and folded her hands together, looking at my pointing finger. "I have the sketch all ready for you. Would you like a nose piercing, also?"

Nodding and walking toward the back, I glanced at Inuyasha and he smiled back.

Sango was at the other side, already in the chair and lying on her back. She laughed about something and Miroku gave a smile. As I walked toward the back, equipment laid everywhere. Needles, ink caps, ink itself, and so many different things. Jasmine tapped a black leather chair, signaling me to hop on. Sitting down in her chair, Jasmine pulled out the sketch. It was beautiful.

"Left or right hand?" She asked, her penciled eyebrows raising in question.

"Right." I prodded my pointer finger up. "And, this one."

Jasmine nodded and placed gloves on her hands, bringing a liquid filled cotton ball on my finger. She placed the special sketch paper over it and grabbed the needle gun. Dipping it in black ink, she started it up.

It hurt at first, only really on the bone. It felt like deep cat scratches, enough to make you bleed. Only took ten minutes before she leaned back and cut the gun off.

"Alri-"

"I love it. Oh, my gosh." She laughed at my outburst as I moved my hand closer to see.

"I'm glad you like it." She moved her chair to the side, looking over at the piercings. "Didn't you say you wanted a nose ring, the hoop?"

"Yes."

She stood and walked across the parlor to grab it. With her back turned, Inuyasha rounded the corner and mouthed,

"You okay?"

I nodded and smiled, holding up my hand. His smile made me anxious to be near him, but I sat. He turned around and walked back where he stood before. Jasmine made her way back to me, holding the piercing. Telling me to sit up straight, she stood close to me and grabbed a needle.

_Oh, boy._

I did as I was told and postured myself correctly.

"Okay, take a big breath in on three." She positioned the needle so I couldn't see it and spoke.

"One."

_Geez._

"Two."

_I regret this so much._

"Three."

Taking a big breath in, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It never came. The needle was in the side of my nose as Jasmine was putting the hoop on it.

"Big breath out."

I breathed out and she pulled the needle along with it. All that was left was the silver hoop around my nose. Jasmine smiled at me and nodded, saying that it looked good. Handing me a mirror, Jasmine gave me some tape to put over my small tattoo.

Opening my eyes slowly, I braced myself for what I looked like. Expecting to find myself to not fit in with the punk display, I was pleasantly surprised. It actually looked good on me.

"Thank you, so much." I stood from the chair and thanked her again. I most assuredly tipped her, big time.

"You're welcome, come back and see us."

She smiled back at me while I walked to the front.

Inuyasha's back was to me and I was interested in how he would react. I fixed my bangs and looked to my side at Sango and Ayame. It looked like they were almost done. I tapped Inuyasha's back and he turned toward me.

His face was still for a moment, and then he smiled. His eyes glanced everywhere, starting from my forehead to the rose ring and toward my hand. He grabbed it softly, looking at the handiwork Jasmine did. Clouds hung from the bottom and top of it, and he smiled again.

"It looks beautiful." He looked me in the eyes, his crinkling at the corners. As he leaned closer, his fingers moved up to my wrist. His breath tickled my neck as he whispered into my ear.

"You have no idea how baldy I want to kiss you right now."

My breathing went short as he kissed my temple tenderly, leaning back and letting his fingers go from mine. Blushing and trying hard not to display my overall AHHHHHness, I looked over at Rin. She winked playfully at me and crossed her legs, flipping through a magazine. About twenty minutes of waiting later, Ayame and Sango were done.

"Come back and see us, girls." The bearded man flirted graciously and skillfully toward the two, as they just blushed and walked toward the front door.

Miroku, with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, walked out first in a huff. I was next, followed by Inuyasha and the rest of the crew.

"So, what did you guys get?" I asked, walking again in unison with Inuyasha.

"I got a flower on my bac-" Sango began to say, her eyes lighting up.

"Basically, a tramp stamp." Miroku feverishly said, looking across the ongoing traffic as we began to cross.

"It is _not_." Sango went back to smiling and continued. "It's of a flower with a ribbon around it."

Looking over at Ayame, she noticed my nose ring and complimented me on it.

"Thank you." I said, touching it softly, interested in the new way I would have to work my nose.

"I got a quote, pretty hipster, but I like it." Ayame skipped over to Kouga and hooked their arms together.

Smiling and looking at Inuyasha, I hesitantly grabbed his hand. He was startled at first; he didn't see me looking at him. However, from the moment we touched skin, his firm hand griped mine back. His hand was rough, but also soft. I intertwined our fingers, swinging our arms slightly. He giggled; freaking giggled, and ran his other hand slowly through his hair.

As we walked, our swing kept getting wider and wider. It was like a game, I guess, by then. Who could swing it the farthest? Our friends were unaware of the secret competition until we were basically trying to hold in our laughs when it almost hit Kouga in the back. Rin was the first to turn around, of course. She held in her laugh, smiling over at me.

Our arms grew tired and we stopped swinging, instead just letting them be together in peace. We turned a corner, the limo already there to pick us up to go to the jet. Lisa was surprised by my sudden appearance change, but didn't question it. She opened the door wide for us, letting everyone pile in.

Banter in the limo, or any vehicle where you're squished together, is always fun. Pokes and prods amongst everyone, the "Hey!" when you accidently hit someone with your elbow. The blushing and not knowing what to do when you have to sit really close to someone. (a.k.a, me and Inuyasha.) It was only a matter of time before we drove up next to the jet, everyone scurrying to get out into fresh space and air. Our bags were loaded into the compartments of the jet by assistants and we were allowed to mount onto the massive thing.

I sighed and stretched my toes, landing on the couch side of the plane. Carefully placing my hand in view of my vision, I read the instructions on how to take care of a newly placed tattoo.

"Apply the given ointment twice daily." I muttered, reading the little piece of paper Jasmine handed me before I left. "Hey, someone give me the tattoo stuff."

Inuyasha was the first to imply. He rummaged in my purse and handed me the small tube, filled with gross smelling stuff. Uncapping the top, I unwrapped the bandage of my finger and applied the ointment over it.

It still looked magnificent. Inuyasha thought so too, apparently. He kept looking at it, his head tilted to the side, probably thinking deeply about something. I popped my ankle and grabbed my phone, putting the camera on and pointing it towards me.

"This nose ring is going to-"

I stopped halfway.

Oh, god.

Slamming my hand against my forehead, I groaned and fell back against the leather couch.

"What?" Sango asked, eating a sandwich and sitting next to Inuyasha.

"My mom." I put the crook of my elbow against my eyes so I could only see darkness, which is what I'll probably see for the rest of my life once my mom notices me. "I can't believe I was so stupid to get this, my mom is going to _kill _me."

"Maybe she'll like it; your mom is pretty chill sometimes." Sango commented. "And you're eighteen."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed, patting my knee. "Cheer up, brown eyes."

I peeked a look at the eyes I couldn't say no to, and instantly smiled.

"There ya go."

"Attention, passengers. We will be arriving at your destination in about 10-11 hours. We will take breaks and stops if anyone wants to sightsee or get some fresh air. Thank you."

We all three looked at each other and yawned, laughing as we did so.

"I guess we should go to bed." Reaching over and grabbing my Harry Potter blanket, I draped it across myself. "At least I am."

Sango laughed, switching off the main light and turning on the small lamp on the side table.

"I called dibs on the bed yesterday so." She waved, opening the small door attached to the second half of the plane, and closed it gently.

And then there were two.

"Are you tired?" I asked Inuyasha, grabbing my phone and checking the time.

_1:47_

"Nah, I don't sleep much. But when I do, I sleep late. Today is a no sleep night, it seems."

His ears twitched as he crossed his legs, grabbing the remote to turn on the small TV above my head.

"Well, goodnight, gold eyes." I said, closing my own and turning over onto my side.

"Goodnight, brown eyes." He responded, the smile in his voice.

The volume was turned low; people's voices barley carried an echo in the small room. As I was about to fall asleep completely, I heard the squeak of the leather and felt a soft kiss on my cheek.


	22. Hesitant at love, blissful love

"No, out of the question, Kagome."

My mother's figure stood of the doorway of my room, her frown very much present. Right now, I was trying to convince her I could pause school for the moment to tour, whenever that time may be. The part of the conversation I was most concerned with didn't even bother her: My nose ring and finger tattoo. She wasn't even phased, her eyes glazed over it as she said, "Cool, you look like a rock star."

"Mom, I do get it. It's just, when the time comes when the band _really_ launches, I'll be in a different place and away from school."

"Then, you'll either be home schooled or you will receive the work from your teacher, no further discussion."

I nodded, feeling no need to press the subject anymore. Her frown formed into a soft smile, as she came across my room and kissed the top of my head.

"Worry about today, don't look that far into the future, honey. It's not healthy to obsess over it, and especially not have a Plan B."

She left the room without another word, closing the door on the way out.

I groaned and laid down on the bed completely, grabbing my book and opening it. The words didn't really matter to my brain, I was too focused on complaining.

I mean, I do get it. I've always wanted to go to college. It's just, this doesn't always happen. I will admit, however, I do go overboard with things. The idea of spending all my time with the gang, Inuyasha, is amazing.

My thoughts were interrupted as a knock came from my window.

_Inuyasha_

Turning my head toward the noise, I smiled when I saw him opening the glass window. He was wearing his usual clothes-jeans, t-shirt, vans.

"Howdy, lady." He said, grabbing and detangling his shirt that was being tugged by the window.

"Hi."

He smiled at my kitten pajamas and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my hair as soft as humanly possible. As I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and breathed him in, I realized something.

"We still haven't told Kikyo, Inuyasha."

"I'll tell her, I promise." He leaned his face away from my neck to hold my face in his hands. Kissing my nose sweetly, he whispered something. "Let's focus on us, right now. We can worry about everything else tomorrow, let's have today for ourselves."

"Well, what would you like to do today?"

I kissed his chin and raised myself on tiptoes to kiss his lips gently, smiling as he blushed while I did this. His eyes moved down my face as he responded.

"Let's go on a date, tonight." He smiled as I did, and wrapped his hands tighter around my waist. "I won't tell you where we're going, just wear your best dress. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay, gold eyes." I stepped away from him and picked up my book, setting it back on the bookshelf.

"What's the book about?" He asked, making his way to my desk.

"So much, it's always difficult to explain this plot." I gestured toward the book and smiled up at him. "Angels and demons, stuff like that."

As he leaned on my desk and observed me looking at my bookshelf, his eyes skimmed an all too familiar place on my bookshelf. The diary I had kept for years was noticeably different, physically, than the rest of my books. He smiled and wandered over to it. "What's this?"

His hand reached for it and I blocked it, laughing nervously. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

He was quicker than me, of course, so his free hand went for it. I screeched, but not too loud, and jumped on him as soon as his hand was around it. I was on his back, reaching for it, as he skimmed through all my secrets, while laughing.

"_I have to move today, god. I just want_ _to go bed and live in Harry Potter, stupid Earth bound life._" I ignored his giggle after reading it, no matter how cute it was, and raised my hand to his shoulder, and reached more.

"Inuyasha, please."

His eyes skimmed page after page, not reading all the way through. Until, he found a page with his name on it.

"_Why does Inuyasha have to be so annoyingly stubborn, sometimes."_

Oh, god. I know what page that is.

I clawed up his back more furiously now, but he noticed and crashed us both on the bed. He was on top of me, the diary above my head, and held one of my arms back. I used the other to reach for it, but I couldn't. He was too strong and sturdy.

I had to ignore the way he smiled when he read his name, the way his dimples and crinkles showed. He was the total enemy, for right now.

"_It's been a couple days and we haven't spoken. Why can't he just grab me, kiss me the way I want to kiss him? Why can't he take me in the…-"_ He stopped halfway and his look grew serious. He read down the bottom of the page and smiled, some, and looked at me. It was only then that I realized how intimately close we were. So close, even, that I could make out the different lines in his iris and know how many freckles were on his nose. He didn't look mad, upset, sad, or anything. It was something I couldn't tell. His eyes found mine, and searched them. His eyes disconnected from mine to find my lips, and he stayed on them. Leaning closer, his finger grazed softly at my bottom lip. We were so close, closer than we had ever been. It was then, when my breathing faltered, that his lips touched mine. Only for a second.

His cell phone chimed and he closed his eyes in frustration. He shimmied in his pocket for it and clicked the home button, still on top of me.

"Miroku wants me to help him with calculus. I should probably go help him; he needs anything he can get."

"Okay."

I kissed the freckled part of his cheek and made my way down to his lips, curving myself into him. He reciprocated, breathing a sigh as we both opened our mouths. His hands reached my hips and mine his chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt. His butterfly way of kissing made butterflies form in my stomach, causing my knees to feel weak. The long fingernails he always had gripped the bottom of my shirt, reaching his fingers inside and touching the bare skin of my hips.

I came back to reality and pushed myself a few inches away from his lips, smiling and kissing him quickly, once.

"Go, I'll see you at seven."

He smiled, crinkles forming, and kissed me once again.

Once he was gone, I got out my phone and texted Sango, Ayame, and Rin to come over, that I had a date with Inuyasha. I left my room and went downstairs, fully awake and in a giddy mood. While I made myself scrambled eggs, Sota walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning, sis." He said, reaching a chair near the island. "Do you think Mom would let me go over to Kohoku's house, would Sango be okay with it?"

"I'm sure she would." As I passed the eggs from the pan to the plate, Sota got up and made a plate. "Sango's coming over today, anyways."

He nodded and took a fork, beginning to eat. Sitting next to him, I ate and wondered where Inuyasha was taking me for the date. My mom rounded the stairs, primped and ready to go, and began to put on her shoes.

"Okay, guys. I," She stumbled toward the front door, reaching for her purse. "have some work stuff I need to tend to. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I stay with Sango's brother tonight?

She stopped to readjust her belt and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Mom?"

Just as she was about to leave, she turned and looked toward me.

"Um, Inuyasha asked me on a date, can I go?"

"Only if you give me all the details when you get back, and don't stay out too late."

She smiled and winked at me, saying that she loved us and she would see us later.

My mom has definitely changed since we got here, drastically. She now has spirit, she's vivacious and lively. It's weird. Things that she'd normally be negative about, she is now lenient and trustworthy.

My phone dinged, saying that everyone was able to come over. I smiled and got up, while putting my fork in the sink and paper plate in the trash. Ten minutes later, everyone was over, their makeup and dress options ready.

"Hey, guys." I hugged everyone as we headed toward the bedroom.

"What time is he supposed to pick you up?" Ayame asked, going through my closet and eating some chocolate bar she picked up on the way.

"Seven."

"Oooh, seven. Seven is always the time girls get picked up in the movies." Sango said, sitting down on the floor and turning on Netflix.

After I got my tattoo, I had a thirty-minute-long group phone call with everyone explaining how Inuyasha chose me.

"_Really?! I thought he'd never say anything, ever. Took him long enough." Sango said, taking in a sharp breath when I told her the news._

"_Wow." Said basically everyone else, smiles in their voices._

"What time is it now?" Rin asked, smiling and skipping over toward me.

"Ten, so we have a while."

We spent hours watching Sherlock and The Vampire Diaries {holllaaaa c:}, our eyes glued to the TV in my room. It wasn't until four that Rin suddenly stood up and proposed we should get started that we actually moved, at all.

They prompted me to take a shower and wash my hair, so it could be more fresh and lively. While I got that done, they started heating the curling iron while Sango blow dried my hair. While scrolling on my phone, I saw in the mirror that my hair was completely dry. Rin started to curl the ends of my hair, brushing some strands.

"So, are you excited?" Ayame asked, holding up a black dress. "What about this one?"

"Yes, very." I responded, popping some of my gun. "Would red be alright?"

She smiled big and nodded, going back to the bedroom and rummaging through the options. She called from the other room.

"And, he just said that he was taking you somewhere, you don't know?"

Rin smiled as she brought my hair to front, and I nodded.

_Idiot, she's in the other room._

"Yeah, it's _mysterious_." I drew out the word and got up out the chair when Rin asked me to. Sango sat on my bed, phone in her hand, eating popcorn. Ayame constantly gave me dress options, and I finally picked. It was mid-thigh, red, and a wavered end.

We spent another hour on my makeup, which was light grey eyeshadow around the inner corner, and small winged eyeliner, normal foundation and mascara. Simple-ish. It was six when I put on the dress and black heels that went with it.

"Okay." Sango and the rest stepped back, viewing me and wondering if there were any errors they made. "Just go downstairs, and try not to make a mess. Don't eat, anything!" Sango yelled, as she guided my downstairs.

Sota was seated on the couch, watching some show. He saw and instantly smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Stumbling over to the couch, I sat next to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Watcha watchin?" I asked, viewing the TV.

"The Flash, I started it about thirty minutes ago, do you want me to start it over?"

As I smiled and said sure, I kissed him on the cheek and watched him squirm, but still smile.

* * *

**INU**

"**Dude, just do **_**this **_**and you've got it made." I told Miroku.**

**He merely shrugged and fell deeper into his chair, stretching his arms and legs.**

"**Too much work, who really cares? I'm not going to need this, in the long run."**

**The coffee table in his living room was cluttered with potato chip bags and empty soda cans, calculus homework, and candy bars. My ears twitched as he said this and he noticed, his look grew into an annoyed one and he scoffed.**

"**Don't you have a date?" He asked, gathering the trash and heading to the kitchen, hopefully toward the garbage can.**

"**Yeah." **

_**6:12**_

"**I need to ahead and go, Miroku, I need to get ready."**

**He came back into the room, his mouth full of Doritos. **

"**Where you taking her?" His voice muffled over the food and he tried to swallow, but ending up coughing instead.**

**Laughing and gathering my stuff, I said, "Not telling you, you could easily tell Sango, then she'd tell her. Nope."**

**He smiled and finally swallowed what was left, nodding and waving bye.**

"**Bye, man," **

**As I opened the door, I could hear the sound of another chip bag opening.**

_**My, god.**_

* * *

"So, he's the bad guy, right?"

Sota sighed heavily and nodded, clearly disappointed in me. I clicked my heels on the hardwood floor of the living room, constantly checking the time.

_6:56_

All of the girls were scouring the kitchen, eating whatever they could find. My stomach wouldn't shut up with butterflies. Wherever we were going, it was someplace fancy, especially if I had to wear a dress. I wonder what he's wearing, oh my gosh. Heat filled my cheeks and I got off of the couch, trying to find something to occupy myself.

As I was toying around with the TV remotes, at exactly seven, the doorbell rang. Butterflies. Butterflies.

"I got it!" Sota screamed as he rushed toward the front door.

I stood by the couch, out of eyesight. All I heard was his scruffy voice as he said hello to Sota, laugh at something, and then I heard footsteps. Sango and rest glanced at me excitedly, smiling and giddying.

Inuyasha's shirt was the first thing I saw. It was a black dress shirt with a red tie, lousily slung onto it. However, because of the uniqueness of the tie formation, it added a certain quality that cannot be replicated by anyone else but Inuyasha. His stance and smirk is undeniably different, represented by anything involving him.

He wore black pants and, surprisingly, his grey converse with them. My cutie, right there. His eyes went from the dress, my midsection and thigh, to up. Toward my chest and to my necklace that I always wear, and to my face. A smile grew as he looked into my eyes, and I smiled back.

"Hi." He said shyly, walking over and grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers. "You look beautiful, Kagome."

"So do you." I laughed nervously and glanced over at Sango, who was trying to make me laugh. "You look handsome is what I meant, _handsome_."

He smiled his crinkly smile and guided me toward the door. I made my final goodbyes and stepped onto the front porch, walking to his car. My heels clicked on the pavement, and he opened the car door for me. As I settled on a station, he got in and put the key into the ignition.

"Where are we going?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise," He turned the wheel and got onto the main road. "If I told you, now would it?"

"Fair enough."

I smiled and settled into the seat, trying to stretch the dress down to my knees. Nope. The dress is stubborn.

Ten minutes of talking passed and we pulled into a parking lot full of sports cars and limos, shining lights everywhere. The sign read _The Angel of Clockworks _**{:-)} **and women and men crowded the entrance. Inuyasha got out of the car and politely opened my door, again, smiling while doing so.

"Wow, fancy."

He nodded while I put my arm around his.

"Yeah, my father owns this place."

A person in uniform opened the front door for us, welcoming us. The sound of soft piano music filled the space. Candles lit on every table, shining and reflecting on the customer's faces. A woman stood at the front desk, writing something with a pen on paper. As we appeared, she looked up and smiled at Inuyasha. She had brown hair, receding into grey at the roots. Her rimmed glasses framed her face well, forming a sophisticated look, along with the rest of the place.

"Welcome, Inuyasha. It's good to see you, again. The reservation made earlier, I assume?"

"Yes, thank you, Pamela."

Pamela led us to a secluded section of the restaurant, behind the crowded booths and tables. Behind all this was a table, near the window, with a candle and silverware ready.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." She said sweetly, smiling at both of us.

"Again, wow." I stopped short of breath from the overwhelming beauty of the quaint restaurant. "This place is…so breathtaking."

He was looking at me, the waiter already coming by and asking for beverage preferences. He got Coke, I got water. His eyes skimmed mine and the candle reflected his face perfectly.

"Yeah, my mother designed it. After she died, my father made it his mission to finally build what would have later become her job."

As our drinks were set on the table, I unfolded the napkin previously placed, setting it on my lap. The droplets dripped down the glass, sliding down. Inuyasha sipped some of the Coke in his glass, looking at me over the rim.

"Your mother liked designing?" As I took a sip of my water, he nodded.

"Yeah, anything dealing with interior design, she loved it all. There were home magazines everywhere, talking about how to 'spice up your living space.''

I smiled at that thought and he saw it, his eyes moving across my smile and eyes.

"So." He set his glass down, and crossed his hands and fingers together. "I need to tell you something."

I hoped for the best, my mind already racing. He smiled, though, and my mind calmed himself.

"When I was six, around the time that she passed, she had a sit down with me. She was laying the bed," He took a breath and looked at the plates the waitress sat down. We both ordered pasta, mine angel hair and his tortellini. "And she told me, essentially, things that would help me in life."

His hair fell, his hand already slowly sliding through his bangs. The music playing through the areas controlled my emotions, the soft piano music idling through the rows of tables and booths.

"She wanted me to do good, and sometimes I forget to do that." As I ate, silently listening, he said something that stuck with me. "And, Kagome, you made me remember that. You brought something out of me that needed to be brought out. I thought for years I didn't deserve love, respect, any of it."

He smiled and I smiled back, eyes glistening.

"This goes without saying but, thank you, brown eyes."

He suddenly reached into his pocket, grabbing something. As he reached his hand up, I saw a small box.

"Don't overthink things, brown eyes." He smiled at my overwhelming shock of facial expressions. "It's something that my mother told me to give to someone, whom I wish to fulfill."

He opened the box, and instantly my eyes were watery. It was a bracelet with charms encircled in clasps, some of words, encouragements, and others were symbols. Stars, hearts, moons, and a lone dog canine at the end of it.

"She said it was given to her by my grandmother, who first received it as a gift from her then husband." He gestured toward my wrist and I obliged, blushing. "It's something that means a lot to me, like you."

As he fastened the clasp around my wrist, I had to take a deep breath.

Wow. I mean, wow. So, this is basically an early jewelry piece to a promise ring?

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes, trying to decipher my expression.

"I love it, thank you." I toyed with the charms and he pointed to one.

"That one," His hand grazed to the dog canine. "Was a part of my grandfather's necklace for a long time, my grandmother really loved it. So, he gave it to her."

Over the course of ten minutes, we had finished our food and were making small talk. His posture and eyes always dramatically changed when our conversation went to his mom, he became wistful, mournful, even. Setting my fork down, I blew out a breath and laughed. He did, too, and sneakily grabbed his wallet from his back pocket around the time the check came.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, looking at the wallet. "I can my pay for my share."

"Kagome, don't be stupid. I have more than I can handle, plus it was my treat." He smiled, sliding the platinum credit card in between the slot of the check holder. "Trying to be gentlemen, here."

My finger lowered at him, in a mocking sense, and I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fine, but next time I'm paying. Deal?"

"Deal."

As we headed out the door, Pamela wished us a good night. He smiled and asked her to do the same, resulting in a wave. The lines were still packed, annoyed faces were everywhere. Their eyes skimmed us, probably in envy that we had already eaten.

As I settled on a station, after he had opened the passenger door for me, Inuyasha soothingly dodged the busy traffic in the parking lot. We got onto the busy road and I turned on the music up a bit louder. When I thought he was going to make a right, going back to my house, I asked him what he was doing.

"The night isn't over with just yet, brown eyes." His smile was mischievous and smirky, and I couldn't help but smile back. "I have another surprise."

Leaning back into my seat, I nodded and examined the charm bracelet he had given me.

How did I get so lucky? How, in a million kajillion years, when I moved, did I meet this amazing guy? He's shared so many secrets with me, so many emotions he doesn't let anyone else see. Does he feel the same way I do, when he looks at me?

I turned to look at him.

Half his lip was being bitten by his fang, probably out of nervousness. His hair hung down, almost to his eyes, and his ears were exposed. God, his ears. His eyes searched the busy road, their gold iris's moving. His pupil dilated with the bright lights of a car, then back to normal. Moving my eyes down to his chest, some of his buttons on the shirt were loose, exposing some of his skin. As my eyes went lower, he noticed my staring, and then smirked at me.

"Enjoying the view?"

Yes. "Shut up."

We pulled into the all familiar park, the tree we had once sat in waved at us, a cause of the wind. If the restaurant was breathtakingly beautiful, nothing prepared me for this.

Strung lights hung on every tree, bush, and park bench, everywhere were lights. We got out of the car, I rushed to the entrance and excitedly pointed at everything, smiling.

Inuyasha caught up with me, and I brought my hand to interlock with his. "Thank you."

The sincerity of my tone surprised him and he blushed, running his hand through his hair. Once again, piano music seeped through the speakers near the lights poles.

"In two minutes, the show will begin." He said, smiling.

A concert? A band, a singer, what?

We were the only ones there, causing the aloneness to make me somewhat nervous. We found ourselves walking toward the center of it all, in the middle of all the lights. He stopped us, wrapped his arms around my waist, and mine around his shoulders. He slowly, very slowly, then started to slow dance with me. A trumpet sounded through the speakers, and he spun me. I followed his lead and he looked at me with that same look he did before, when he looked at my diary.

Then, it started to rain.

Well, the sprinkles came on, dousing us in rain like water. I looked up, and a sprinkler was on top of the lamp post beside us, which was weird. I started laughing, uncontrollably so, and he laughed too. It was then that I realized something.

"You did what I wanted you to do."

He smiled more, realizing now that I got it. My already tight dress became tighter, and his white shirt revealed his chest. My hair strung to my neck and chest, and along my face, and I blushed at his cuteness. Rain, not rain, trickled down both of our faces, our noses, our lips, our eyes.

"_Why can't he just grab me-" _He said, reciting my journal entry. His arms found mine and he pulled me closer. "_Why can't he just grab me, kiss me the way I want to kiss him? Why can't he take me in the rain, and kiss me?"_

He smiled, his eyes crinkling in the pale light. I looked down to his lips, the water falling from it, and he did too.

Our lips found each other, like before, but in a different way. A more passionate way, and that was what his expression was before. Passion. A passion driven by each other, solely. His hands tightened around my waist, moving downward, and I felt my hands find his cheeks. We moved swiftly, only wanting each other a little bit more, each second. The kiss grew hungry, as I felt his tongue graze across my bottom lip. I granted him access, and I needed more. My hands found his hair and I gripped him, desperately wanting, needing, this moment to last. The water still dribbled down our face and body, which only made things a little messier.

Which, was what was so fun.

Our lips fought for dominance. His hands went from my back, to the back of my neck, gliding back down. It could never stay in one place. We breathed heavily, our lips and hearts wounding in place together. Like a puzzle. When my hand went to his ear, his groan sounded in my ears, and I smiled against his lips.

I was winning.

One of his hands lifted from my back, to the front of my neck. He turned my head for me, slowing the kiss, and he butterfly kissed me. Leaning our lips apart for a second, then back together again. His hand moved slowly down to my chest, slowly down, so I could have enough time to say no, if I wanted to. That this was too much. But, I didn't want to say that, because it wasn't even enough. He broke apart, searching my eyes for an answer. I nodded, bringing him back toward me. Still, I could tell he was restricting himself. He was restricting himself, even when he fully had my heart. He was scared to let himself be loved, to let himself be vulnerable. He was restricting himself, even when he moved the V- Neck lining in my dress so he could explore. Even when he did this, he was still hesitant.

Which made me love him, even more than I already did.

* * *

OMG YOU GUYYYYYSSS. I UPLOADED A CHAPTER, AND A SAUCY ONE AT THAT. so, yeah. i really wanted to treat you guys. you totally deserved it, cutie. thanks for staying with me and being so patient, thank you so so much. don't think they had sex, cause they didn't.

anyways

i hope you loved the chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES MY DAY AND LETS ME KNOW I'M DOING SOMETHING RIGHT, OKAY? 3

read on, weirdos.


	23. A night of goodbyes and hellos

Words filled my head, dizzying my everyday existence. I was in class, biting my pencil, thinking about him. The guy right behind me. Mr. Harrison talked about the presence of an author in the story, how they make themselves known in their writing. He banged his head on someone's desk when they almost fell asleep, causing them to jerk awake. I scoffed, though I was barely paying attention myself. Inuyasha's feet prodded at the prongs at the bottom of my chair, lifting me up a few inches. I smiled. Memories of last night flooded into my brain, and I welcomed it.

_I lay in his arms, in my bed, and he kissed the top of my head. Our legs were intertwining, crinkling the bed sheets. _

"_When do you have to go?" I asked, looking up against his chest to meet his eyes. _

_Gold._

"_Whenever you tell me to." He ran his finger across my cheek, craning his head down to kiss my nose._

_He held our hands in the air when I encircled our fingers around each other, smiling down at me. When we left the park, drenched from the rain, we came back to my place, secretly coming in through my window, near the balcony. I changed into a tank top, Harry Potter pajama pants, and I put my hair in a ponytail. I changed in my bathroom and he just yanked his shirt off, throwing it on my bedroom floor._

"_Tell me something."_

_My mind was beginning to falter in the sleepy state, nearly already in dream world. _

"_What would you like to know?" He asked me, rolling over on top of me._

_He put an elbow on either side of my head and kissed my neck softly, tilting my chin up some. He leaned back, looking at my eyes, when I took a breath to respond._

_I fought to keep my eyes open, looking into his, as I asked, "Do you ever wish you were a full demon?"_

_Surprise grew on his beautiful face, his eyes searching mine. He then took a small breath, nodded, and left his head on my chest. He laid down, then, his head bent slightly to see me. I ran my hands through his hair, his hands went to my hips. _

"_Sometimes." He responded meagerly, burying his face in my neck, a little higher than before. "I haven't thought about it much, not since I met you." _

_His arms circled firmly around the form of my hips, and he lifted me off the bed some. Naturally, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. As he sat me in his lap, he smiled sadly._

"_My mother constantly urged me to embrace my 'individuality', as she called it." His eyes found mine, his finger brushing my bottom lip. _

"_I like your 'individuality'." I stifled a yawn, resting my forehead against his, kissing the crease in his eyebrows. "It's special."_

"_Thank you." His sincere voice covered my thoughts, as he laid me down into his arms again._

"Kagome?"

Mr. Harrison stood in front of my desk, his eyes expecting something that I didn't hear.

"Yes?"

Sango laughed beside me, looking over.

"I asked what Harper Lee tried to accomplish when establishing the idea that the-"

Luckily, the bell rang just before he even finished the sentence. He folded his arms and smiled at me, his eyes rolling.

Sango rushed by me as we walked to gym, grabbing a granola bar out of her purse. She looked dazed, fatigued, and quite miserable.

"Something wrong?" I asked, looking over at her. Her usual preppy clothes, while still on, were not in the usual style she wears them. Her plaited necktie was sprawled amongst her chest in a flurry, and the jeans were wrinkled at the bottom. Not only that, but her eyes held bags underneath them.

"Miroku stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I opened the gym door for her, and she shed her bookbag and purse near the demon slayer section of the bleachers.

"We went on a date, right?" She asked, not expecting an answer, and folded her fingers together. "While we were ordering, I caught him flirting with the waitress, and then he ogled over her butt and breasts, while completely ignoring me.

"And, he winked at her and she gave him her number, how oblivious they both are." She folded her arms across her chest, sending death ray vision toward Miroku, who was all the way across the room.

Inuyasha caught up with us, touching my hand softly.

"What's wrong?" He caught the look on Sango's face, the sadness mixed with rage.

"You need to talk to the monk, Inuyasha." She grew tired, sitting down. "Talk some sense into him."

He nodded, saying he'll ask him what happened on his side.

"Hey." He looked at me, smiling softly.

"Yes?"

"Tonight, okay? I'll tell Kikyo tonight."

"Okay." I answered with a smile back, a small one.

His crinkly smile showed as he walked to his section, and Kikyo caught the look he gave me. She grimaced, her eyebrows furrowing. She didn't seem mad, just confused. She finally then looked at Inuyasha, and her look softened.

The coach blew her whistle, looking at all the dressed demons, half demons, demon slayers, priestesses, and monks.

"Laps, everyone. Go!"

And on went the groans of many students, rolling their eyes.

* * *

"This is stupid." Ayame pinched in her opinion, setting her textbooks on the table in study hall.

Sango did not want to sit anywhere near Miroku, so we all sat in a different spot, across the room. All the guys sat in the usual table.

"When Kouga breaks your heart, get back to me." Sango snapped, while Rin tried to keep in a giggle. I rubbed Sango's back and shushed everyone.

Ayame looked taken a back, and she then put in her headphones, chose music on her iPod and cranked the music up loudly.

"Let's just try and keep our PMSing and our broken hearts to a minimum, please?

Rin opened her psychology textbook, getting out pieces of paper for everyone.

I sat in the direction that I could see Inuyasha perfectly, and he could see me. He sat with his hand in his chin, fighting to keep his eyes open, while Miroku droned on about something. I think he noticed my looking at him, because his ear twitched and he turned his head in my direction. His face focused on mine and he smiled a sleepy, sleepy smile.

I waved slightly and he winked.

Sango's pencil worked furiously as she dug into the paper. Her eyes followed a textbook as she wrote Chemistry notes. I didn't have anything serious to do, so I got out my lyric folder. As I flipped through a new page, my mind went blank on lyrics. I thought of last night, the date and us in bed together. Why couldn't I write today?

Instead of thinking of Inuyasha, I thought of my Mom and Dad. My eyes searched the blank page for inspiration, my mind flooding with memories. Dad making pancakes for all of us, the last few days of his life. Times when I'd wake in the middle of the night to my Father sobbing, saying he wanted to die. The therapy sessions, the doctors, lawyers, psychiatrists, prescriptions, and the tears. Flowing every day, like a water fall. The gun shot. The boom of it. The blood, my heart shattering into tiny pieces. Suddenly, my hand began to move.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

Inuyasha suddenly looked up, worried, and I kept my head down. I wrote the same lines, over and over.

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

My father took his own heart, from his chest, and offered it to me. Its blood dripped down the side, forming a puddle on the ground. He almost slipped from it, but gathered his composure. I shook my head. He prodded, squeezing it gently. I screamed no, folding my arms around myself. He squeezed it so hard from my rejection that he collapsed on the ground, a hole forming where his heart should have been. _Click-Boom._

"Kagome?"

Ayame's voice brought me back. Everyone was looking at me, even the guys. I was crying, massively. Inuyasha was by my side, his hand on my back, beside my chair. I looked down. Tear stains formed on the paper, splattering the penciled words. Bringing my hands to my cheeks, I felt the many tears that had come without my knowing. My face must be red.

"I…I'm fine." I stammered, trying to get up. Inuyasha brought my chair back, offering his hand to help me up.

I shook my head to his offer, gathering my strength to stand up. As I grabbed my book bag, more tears fell. They couldn't-wouldn't stop. Rin stood up, took a spot near my side, and grabbed my hand. All eyes were on me. I grabbed my dad's ring around the lace that held it, growing to be very nervous.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, looking at me.

"I'm fine." Running my hands through my hair, I found dampness across my forehead. "I should probably just go home, rest awhile."

Inuyasha hadn't said a word, just looked at my hand that was holding the necklace and looking silently at my lyric folder.

He then asked, "Do you want me to ride home with you?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine, really."

"I'll walk you to your car, at least." He said, grabbing my book bag from my shoulders, placing it in his hand instead.

Before we left, Sango and rest of the group hugged me, telling me I can tell them what happened later.

We, Inuyasha and I, walked out of the library together, hand in hand. I kept my eyes on the floor, watching my feet as they fell into pace with his. Posters on the walls flashed by me, posters of prom and fundraisers, car washes and dance recitals. Sunlight hit us both as we walked out to the parking lot, my hand moving to shield my eyes.

As we neared my car, we slowed our pace.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come home with you?" He asked, gripping my hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I need to write some lyrics, and then I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll check on you later." He leaned in, grabbing my chin softly. "Don't do anything stupid, brown eyes."

I laughed at that, and he smiled. He opened the passenger door, setting my book bag in it. His body leaned down, clearing space for it to sit neatly. As he leaned back, his T-shirt rode up his back, exposing his tattoo I saw before. Closing the door, he leaned back up and looked at me. While he gently ran his thumb across my cheek, he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**I smelled it before everyone else noticed, her tears. As I was talking some sense into Miroku, the stupid monk, about Sango, I smelled something. Looking up, I saw Kagome's head down, writing in her lyric folder. The smell was coming from her direction. Then, she began to quiver and shake, her hand still moving. **

**After she left in her car, I climbed in mine. Leaning my head back on the seat, I folded my arms around the steering wheel. I honestly was about to fall asleep when my phone rang, the song we recorded blaring. I turned my phone over.**

**Kikyo.**

"**Hello?" I answered numbly, putting the car in drive, heading home.**

"**Hi, Inuyasha." Her voice sounded as bored as mine. "Where are you, right now?" **

"**Heading home, why?" I asked, getting on the interstate.**

"**We need to talk, I think." She sounded like she was about to get on one of her rants.**

"**Yeah, come over later." **

"**Alright." She snapped, someone said something in the background, and she laughed.**

**I hung up.**

**Turning on the radio, I sped up and wanted desperately just to check on Kagome. Presumably, she was thinking about her Father. The way her hand went to her necklace straight away, she normally does that when she's nervous. When she's nervous, she thinks about him.**

**As I pulled into the driveway, I saw Kagome's car in hers. Her window was open, the thought made me smile, and music was playing from inside. Grabbing my things and opening the front door of the house, Sesshomaru sat on the couch.**

**He nodded his head at me, turning his head up from a book. **

"**Kikyo's coming over later." He looked at me hesitantly, expecting an explanation. "I'm breaking up with her."**

"**Oh, the woes and cries of an angst filled teenager." He said, standing to grab a glass of water from the fridge.**

_**What Rin sees in him, I will never know.**_

"**I'm going upstairs, needless to say. Let me know when she's here?"**

**He nodded up and grabbed his water, heading into his bedroom. I walked upstairs and into my room, setting my book bag on the floor, opening the window, and sitting in the chair by my desk. Kagome's music poured into my room, what song I did not know. I grabbed the guitar out of the corner of the room and sat it in my lap, while I strummed a few chords. While I passed the time, a knock came on my door. Expecting it to me Sesshomaru, I said come in. Instead, Kikyo stood there, in her usual skirt and exposing shirt. **

_**Thanks, Brother.**_

"**I just, kind of, let myself in." She said as she crossed her arm, her purse moving along with it. "Your brother wasn't around."**

**She moved like a panther, slow and dangerous. Making her way across the room, she sat on the bed. It folded beneath her weight and she looked at me. Words didn't come out of my mouth, as I set my guitar down and turned toward her.**

**She started to speak, moving her hands around. "I saw you with Kagome today."**

"**That's what I wanted to ta- "**

"**I don't think you need to explain it to me, at all." She moved her hand in front of her, in a stopping motion. Her rant stance showed, and I shut up.**

"**I know you, Inuyasha." Her eyes moved across every inch of my face, searching for something. "And, I know when you've stopped loving me."**

**I opened my mouth, and she shook her head.**

"**I put on an act, in front of everyone, but only you know the real me." She stood up, still looking at me. "I have for years.**

"**You knew that, and yet you still loved me. You loved me, even though I did horrible things to you." She paced. "I grew jealous from the moment you laid eyes on her-Kagome. She was everything I ever wanted to be for you- compassionate, loyal, honest, kind, loving- but, my lifestyle never matched up with yours, and I knew that.**

**She moved closer to me, her legs slowly bringing themselves nearer.**

"**I wanted to love you, and I did. I wanted to be yours, and I was." Her eyes grew from sad to wistful, mournful. She leaned over me, her hands at the arms of my chair. She leaned me back, her body drawing herself ever so near. Her face was inches from mine.**

"**I never stopped, ever. I never stopped loving you, wanting you." Her eyes looked down from my eyes, to my lips. "Not even now."**

**She drew closer, her head tilting slightly. "Inuyasha." **

**Her facial expression was something I had not seen since the beginning of our relationship- vulnerability. She was playing the game, and she knew it. The only difference between this moment and before is I'm fully aware of it now, I can see her for her whole actions. **

"**Goodbye, Kikyo."**

**She stopped moving, surprised by this. Closing her eyes and drawing a breath, she leaned back. As she leaned away from me, I could see the tears flooded in her eyes. The brims of her eyes filled with them, one falling down softly onto her cheek. The bobbing of her lip as she said, "Fuck you."**

**This was the real Kikyo, one that I will not miss.**

* * *

"Kagome!" Mom called my name from downstairs. "Come here for a second."

I sighed. I laid in bed once I got home, exploding into tears and gripping the blankets. I fell asleep after that, my eyes crinkling once I woke. Getting out of my bed, I draped a blanket over me and walked downstairs. Mom was making dinner, wearing a spring dress, which was unusual.

I yawned, and she heard me.

"Sit down, we need to talk about something."

_Oh, god._

I sat down in a chair near the island, and propped my feet into the chair. She mixed pasta into a pot of boiling water, grabbing a spoon to taste it.

"Where's Sota?" I asked, grabbing an apple of bowl of them on the table.

"He's at Sango's house, told him he could stay awhile." She responded, putting the pasta into a draining bowl.

She stopped moving, looking suddenly serious. Her fingers tapped nervously on the counter top.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, Kagome."

"Okay…"

"I'm seeing someone." Her eyes immediately began to brim with tears. "I know it's hard here, without your father."

I sucked in a breath, feeling a punch in the gut.

"But, he's really sweet. I've been trying to sum up ways of telling you and Sota. I'll only continue seeing him if you're alright with it, and you approve of him, of course." She looked flustered, her hands constantly touching her hair.

So, that explains the random amounts of makeup and fancy clothing.

"That's great, Mom." I stammered on the first word, trying hard not to cry. After today's events, this was something else to deal with. "As long as you're happy."

"I am so glad to hear that, Kagome." She smiled a real smile, not a fake one. "Would you like to meet him some time, he has a son your age?" She frowned, grabbing two plates. "If you don't want to, sweetie, I totally get it."

"No, I'm fine with it." I smiled, wiping away a tear that fell. Dammit.

"Great!" She smiled, and we ate away for the rest of the night.

After dinner, I finished the dishes and climbed back up the stairs, heading back into my room. When I opened the door, I wasn't surprised to find Inuyasha there, reading one of my books. I could have almost cried at the sight, he was so beautiful and mesmerizing.

"Hi." I croaked out, feeling happier than I have been in a long time.

He looked over, smiling. I climbed onto the bed and got on top of him, hugging his shoulders.

"I'm really happy to see you, gold eyes."

He laughed, surprised by my sudden actions, but reciprocated, hugging my waist.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, as he rolled over on top of me.

"I did it."

"You did?" I smiled a big smile, immediately kissing him.

He broke away and smiled.

"Yes." He looked over me, his eyes looming every inch of my face.

I laughed, happily, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Blissful goodnights and goodbyes followed, and sudden kisses and wistful moments. I was content, happy, and completely enthralled by life.

* * *

YAY! I loved writing this chapter, so hopefully you guys loved reading it. Make sure to review this, please please. Sorry I haven't been uploading as frequently, life and school are getting really busy. But, anyways, it's always fun to look back at my old chapters and remember how much fun I had writing them. And, omg, I was watching Inuyasha the whole time I was writing this chapter, it was emotional.

I'm gonna go now, so read on and all that.

B

Y

E

!


	24. Make or Break

"From the top, please?" I asked Inuyasha sweetly, smiling.

He scoffed, but smiled, nodding at Kouga, Miroku, and Rin. We were practicing in Kouga's garage, which wasn't the brightest of our moments as a band. Inuyasha's studio was too small for all of our instruments, and that meant Kouga's garage was the perfect size. It was quite cozy, actually, with its dozens of posters lining the walls- bands and actresses. Kouga said he always wanted this room for the band, and his parents let him do with it what he wanted-despite their arguments about the parking space. Rin yawned, holding up a pair of drumsticks and resting them. Kouga sat down, holding his bass guitar.

The familiar strokes of the guitar linings played the first song we were practicing. I took a breath, looked up at my friends, and smiled.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

I tried to catch my breath, remembering the last time these words came into my head, at study hall.

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist, but darlin'_

Inuyasha and I worked on the lyrics together, finding inspiration from each other's words and actions. As I sang the lines that we wrote, I looked at him. The way his nails gripped the strings on his acoustic guitar. I looked at his complexion, his eyes, his falling and rising chest, his tapping foot. I looked at him.

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

Inuyasha finally saw me looking at him, and he smiled his crinkly eyed smile. Kouga's bass came into my ears, filling the space with tranquility. I closed my eyes.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep-_

"YOU GUYS!" Sango stormed into the garage, holding a glass of lemonade and a telephone in her hand. Her jolt sloshed the drink onto the ground, causing a splash onto her shoes and the floor. She didn't look disturbed by this. The instruments in the room suddenly stopped, ending abruptly by the random disturbance.

"What, Sango?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, moving his hands away from the guitar. "We were practicing."

"I just a call from a club downtown, he thought I was Kagome." She looked at me, picking up the plastic cup from the ground, and smiling- of course. "I tried to do my best impression, I guess it worked."

"Your point being?" Kouga wondered, as he unwrapped the bass guitar strap from his shoulders.

"I got you a gig, at a really well known place." She took a breath, for dramatic effect. "I got you guys a gig at CLUB TRINITY."

"Holy shit, really?" Miroku looked shocked, holding a hand to his mouth. "I'm going to cry."

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha even hugged her.

"I don't even know. A guy called Kagome's phone, which her purse was upstairs, so I answered. He said he was the head of the club, and heard the album and wanted to give you guys a chance. He said five songs would be enough, which is generous to a new upcoming band." She looked dazed, dizzily laughing at herself.

I raised my hand in the air, waiting to be called on.

"Yes?" Rin asked, laughing.

"What's the big deal about Club Trinity?"

Miroku gasped, audibly so, and Inuyasha laughed at my apparent stupid question.

"The _big deal_ is that hundreds of well-known musicians, business contractors, and celebrities go to this club every night. This could be huge for us; it could give us so much exposure to the mainstream." Inuyasha sat down, heavily, in his chair and laid his hands on his face.

"When is it?" We needed time to practice, and I wasn't ready for a whole new gig, unprepared.

"Tonight, so you guys need to practice for another hour or so." Sango closed the door, smiling and waving at us.

Truthfully, since the whole album has come out, we had gotten local recognition. At school, many clap us on the back, some even asking us how the album was made, who produced it. We were drunkenly amazed at the support, wondering how it even happened. Now, with Club Trinity, we were going to be exposed to much more.

* * *

I drove Inuyasha home after practice, kissing him as we parted ways. He has a habit of never letting go of my hips, I've noticed. Every time our lips fall away from each other, and we say goodbye, his hands never leave.

"I have to go, Inuyasha." I said, smiling as I kissed him again, for his sake. "I told my Mom I'd talk with her, about her new boyfriend-don't tickle me."

"Fine. But I'll talk to you before the gig tonight, right?" He asked, as his hands disconnected from me. Now, I found that I was the one that couldn't let go of him.

"Right." I kissed him again.

When we finally parted ways, and I unlocked my front door and walked inside, I saw Sota sitting on the couch. He was eating Raman noodles, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, kid." As I set my stuff down on the couch, and he responded, Mom came rushing into the kitchen, looking like a mess.

"I need help." She looked helplessly dreadful. Her hair was a mess, with ringlets of curls everywhere, and her clothes did not match.

"With what?" Stupidly, I asked what was wrong.

"I'm getting ready for a date, and I don't even know what I'm doing. I haven't done this in years." She heavily sat on the floor, looking pathetic and worn down.

"Go get your makeup, any hair products, and come into the living room." I looked at her. "This _may _be a lost cause, but I'm willing to work on it." She laughed at that.

In ten minutes, I had salvaged her makeup. The real mess was her hair, some parts were extremely curly, some were straight. She sat on the floor, while I sat on the couch, hovering above her.

"So, tell me about him."

"Well, his name Suikotsu, and I believe he said he works in the music busine-"

"MOM! That's my manager." The comb I had in my hand fell, and she laughed as I picked it back up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

My mom is dating my creepy manager. Ew.

"Well, at first, I didn't know. I had only corresponded with his assistant, Lisa. When I figured it out, I wanted to wait, just in case." She looked behind her, at me, and waved her hands. "Surprise!"

"Just turn around, and let me fix this mess in peace."

She laughed, watching the TV.

"He did say he has a son, around your age, actually." She played with the frayed bits of her shirt. "Would you want to meet him, in case he and I become serious?"

"I wouldn't say no, Mom."

"Good." She smiled. "Just a little background, his wife left when they first got married. He said they were a bit too young, so she took the divorce money and booked it. He hasn't spoken to her since."

"Wow, that's messed up." I took a piece of hair and brushed it.

She kept talking about him until I was done. When I'd take a flat iron, making her hair a little flatter, she'd talk about his favorite food, movie, hobbies, interests, dislikes, and most interesting facts about him. She talked about him in such a way, a way that I hadn't seen in a long time.

When I fluffed her hair out, and told her I was done, she still sat. She turned around, sitting on the ground, and grabbed my knees.

"I really, _really _like him, Kagome. Please, try?"

I nodded, and crossed my fingers behind my back. For now, I wasn't too sure about him. The way we'd have our meetings, and the way he'd look at me, especially now knowing he was seeing my Mother, was eerily upsetting.

She nodded to herself and stood, saying she was going to get dressed. I was alone.

Why did she not tell me earlier? Why did he not? Despite my doubts and suspicions, I was happy for my Mom. I hadn't seen her talk about someone in a long time, not like that. I could hear the smile in her voice, and she used her hands a lot. She didn't stutter or hesitate, she was definitive in what she saying. She believed every word.

My phone vibrated.

_Gold eyes:_

_Gig is in an hour and a half. Get ready, and meet me at my car. Wear something club-like, you wouldn't be allowed in if you didn't. Can't wait to see _

"Club-like?" I muttered to myself. I don't even know if I have something like that, I may have to dig.

After twenty minutes of digging in my closet, I found something "club-like". It was a very simplistic black dress, that cut around my left leg, exposing it. I found the most scandalous shoes I could find, which were lace heels. My makeup was very simple; I didn't want to overdo anything. Although the dress was very standard and simple, it was sexy and chic. Plus, it had pockets. And it's not too constricting, to when I need to perform.

I put my hair in a ponytail, and when I tightened it, I heard a honk outside. My mom had already left, and Sota got permission to stay home by myself.

"Bye, Sota."

"Bye." He lazily said, playing on his Xbox.

I checked in the mirror one last time, and headed outside to where Inuyasha was. He smiled at me, from the moment I stepped outside, and the smile got bigger as I stepped closer. He was wearing a stylish pair of jeans, and a shirt that wasn't old and raggedy.

"Well, hello, Miss." He said, opening the car door, slipping a kiss in. "You look beautiful."

When we headed onto the main road, I told him about my Mom.

"What?" His face squished up. "Ew."

"Exactly, but I'm happy, if she is. I'm just warry."

"I understand." He held my hand, and I intertwined our fingers. No matter how much it happened, I could never get used to the feel of his skin against mine, it was sensational.

"I present you Club Trinity." He said after a few minutes of silence, except for the music. Sometimes that's all you need.

It was gorgeous. It wasn't the cliché club, which I was expecting. It was traditional, but also modern. Lights and a little fog transcended from the doors and into the parking lot, causing an atmospheric tension I had never experienced before.

"Wow."

As we pulled into a parking space, Miroku and Koga got out of their cars-Ayame and Kouga followed. I stepped out and looked at the building, transfixed at it. Inuyasha grabbed my hand, as we met up with our friends.

"You guys ready?" Ayame asked, holding Kouga's hand. "Sango and I will probably just be taking shots, to be honest. Front row in the crowd, of course." She smiled, and it lit up her whole face.

I nodded, as did everyone else, and nervously laughed. Tonight could either make or break our career. When we surfaced into the crowd, we were pushed into the door and the inside was even more glamorous than the outside. Light bulbs hung from every inch of the ceiling, and small amounts of fog landed from the ceiling to the floor, which was polished wood. I recognized a few musicians, some actors, and even one chef. On the corner was a big stage, which now occupied a DJ.

"Where do we go? Miroku asked Sango, yelling over the music that was playing.

"The guy said the door by the stage." She yelled back, as we all huddled together and walked toward the door, as a group.

The door was decorated to look like part of the wall, secretly standing in the normal everyday lives of people. People danced to the beat of the song that bounced against the walls, and we politely moved past them. When we came to the door, no one opened it. We all stood there, nervous. Finally, Kouga pushed Miroku against the door, and he flailed against it. He was the one who opened the door.

A middle aged man stood in the room, which looked like a bachelor pad. Despite how small the room was, it felt huge. The man stood in the middle, looking at a CD and writing notes on a piece of paper.

"Sir?" I said, and he looked up.

"Ah, you all must be Uncharted Thieves." He smiled and reached a hand out to each of us. "Jack. Pleasure."

He then turned around and grabbed the piece of paper, and handed it to Rin.

"It is paramount that you only perform three songs, and that is it. No more, no less. Your set is in-" He looked at his watch. "ten minutes. So, you should-"

Only two?

"Is there a reason for this, sir? You told San-I mean me," I took a breath. "You told me earlier it was a five song set list." Everyone looked at me, confused I would even speak like this, to such a legend of a man, apparently.

"It's nothing malicious, I guarantee you that. I've just found that the crowd, out of different trial and error circumstances, prefer the DJ. They rarely like to hear songs they do not know. I wanted to save your asses, they can be pretty vicious."

"Two songs, we can do that, sir." Inuyasha said, reaching for his hand to shake.

A knock came at the door, and a woman popped her head in. "Eight minutes, sir."

"Thank you." He said, smiling and clapping Ayame on the back. "You guys should probably go and get your equipment." We all nodded and scurried out of the room. Miroku attached a trailer to his vehicle that carried the drums, and the rest brought their instruments inside.

As they were setting up, I grabbed the mic stand and put it in the center and thought to myself. Only two songs to showcase our talent? That's going to be hard to do. What if we do terrible?

"Stop thinking." Inuyasha was standing next to me, curling his fingers around my wrist. "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah." I folded the ends of my hair behind my ears, the parts that fell from the ponytail, and tried to smile my best for him. He smiled back slightly, his hand lingering on my wrist, as he walked to his spot on the stage.

"Twenty seconds!"

An unknown voice called from the back, and we got into our positions. Rin on the drums, Inuyasha and Miroku on guitar, and Kouga on bass. I stood by the drums, my back to the audience. Some people turned toward the stage, curious why the DJ's music had stopped. The fog had caught on the stage, creating an ominous look to our band. Inuyasha started playing the chords to our intro ((It is the Looking Up Intro by Paramore, that I'm using right now, if you want to Youtube it.))

_Ten_

His chords started, and so did Rin's drums, small at first-then grew louder as some of the audience of the club took notice. My foot jumped along to the beat, and suddenly the beat grew harder.

_Nine_

It was suddenly then that the drums took over the whole show, the stage lights going with it. As soon as it started, the beat stopped. Then started again. When it stopped, we all did. When it started, we banged along with it.

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

When the drums would suddenly stop, the only sound I could hear was my breathing and Inuyasha's guitar. We all moved our heads with the beat, and I stepped toward the mic, swinging my head toward the beat and to the ground. When I brought myself toward the mic, looking over the audience, I sang a line that came naturally to me-although it wasn't originally put into the intro.

_We started over._

I laid my head down a second, closing my eyes.

_Five_

_Four _

_Three_

_Two_

I stood and smiled, the crowd roaring in response. Nodding at Inuyasha, I smiled at the familiar sound of the first song on the set list.

_One_

The playful chords carried itself across the club, and Rin slammed against the drums. I sauntered over to the mic, moving my hips along, and put my hand on it. Memories of the writing process to this song flooded into my head.

_I scraped my knees when I was praying_

_And found a demon in my safest haven, seems like_

I turned my head and found Inuyasha smiling at the word "demon".

_It's getting harder to believe in anything_

_Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_Or turn it off in all my spite_

_In all my spite, I'll turn it off_

Looking across the crowd, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Some were dancing, some were just observing us play. Most looked like they were having fun, which brought a smile to my face. I moved my head to the beat of the drum, and place both of my hands upon the mic stand, moving my feet.

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_The tragedy it seems unending_

_I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending_

_We're taking shortcuts and false solutions_

_Just to come out the hero_

_Well, I can see behind the curtain_

_The world's cranking, turning so wrong_

_The way we're working_

_Towards a goal, that's not existent_

_It's not existent but we just keep believing_

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

I turned away from the mic and bounced toward the drum set, and stood next to Miroku as he played. I turned my head toward the audience, and found Sango and Ayame getting drinks, making their way toward the front row.

_I wanna know what it'd be like_

_To find perfection in my pride_

_To see nothing in the light_

_Just turn it off in all my spite_

_In all my spite, I'll turn it off_

I took a breath for the long notes ahead, closing my eyes, and I gripped the base of the microphone.

_Just turn it off again, again, again, yeah_

I bounced on my heels from acceleration and smiled, moving my body to the beat. Turning my head, I could Inuyasha looking at me. He wasn't smiling, but he had a look full of admiration-which made me smile a bit more than I already was.

_And the worst_ part is

_Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_And the worst part is_

_Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff_

_And in the free fall I will realize_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

Inuyasha and Miroku's guitars sounded the end of the song, and I glided to the end of it, counting on my fingers the melody of the chords. The audience roared, wooing whistles and claps. I smiled, stepping up to the mic.

"How are you guys doing, tonight?" Their response was the same, and I grabbed a bottle of water off of the ground. In the crowd, I saw Ayame and Sango drunkenly hoot. "Well, we're Uncharted Thieves. Hopefully you guys have been enjoying yourselves, because we have." I took a swallow of water, clearing my throat.

"This next song is a slow one, so if you want to grab a partner, please do." In the crowd, a drunk man grabbed one of his buddies, the other one shoving him off of his body. Then, they both gave up and started slow dancing together. I couldn't help but smile.

I stepped back, while Inuyasha and Miroku switched to acoustic guitars. Kouga tuned his bass guitar, and Inuyasha started the main chords. Closing my eyes, I remembered the very moment Inuyasha suggested the title of being an exception of love. We were in his studio, and he had a pick in his mouth, busily writing on a piece of paper. His natural form, of course. I stepped up to the mic, looking at all of the dancing couples in the crowd.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist, but darlin'_

Just like last time, I looked at Inuyasha. Surprisingly, he was already looking directly at me.

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

Kouga's bass guitar chimed in, and I stepped back and regained my breath.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_But keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

My feet rose to the rising beat, and my hands left the mic stand and found themselves gliding in the air.

_But, you are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

The song had finished, and the crowd roared and clapped. This was the first time we had performed this song in front of a crowd. It was an exhilarating experience, and it seemed like the crowd loved us. Through the rest of the song, I had closed my eyes, memories pouring into my brain. Now, I couldn't close them. Individual people were smiling at us- at Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, and me.

Turning around, I grabbed the bottled water that was on Rin's stand for her drum set. I took a swallow, feeling the chillness coax my throat. I walked back over, rubbing my palms together. Two songs? Two songs? Why only two songs? This isn't enough, it isn't. If he wanted to save our asses, there was no need. We seemed fine with the crowd, there was not a necessity for the DJ.

"Hey, listen..." I spoke to the crowd directly, looking among them. "We normally leave here, but..."

Inuyasha hesitantly turned toward me, a frown on his face, and I didn't dare look back. Rin was playing on her drums, no she stopped.

"We wanted to treat you guys with another song, is that alright?" Miroku walked towards me and tugged my arm, questioning what I was doing. I turned toward him. The crowd blasted with applause and appraisal.

"It's alright, trust me. You know that song we were all working on? The really,_ really_ good one? I think this is the moment to try it out." I spoke in tongues, my voice faltering with nervousness. One glance in my peripheral view and I could see Jack with his mouth open, and his expression confused and angry.

"We haven't even finished all of the lyrics." Miroku, since the first I ever met him, was stern.

"I have the words, okay? Trust me."

Miroku looked defeated, but walked over to everyone else anyway. They conversed, and Inuyasha looked at me when Miroku was finished. He crossed his arms and mouthed to me, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, I put the microphone back in the mic stand. Finally, we were all on the same page, and I smiled toward the crowd.

"This is our last song, Club Trinity." I looked toward Jack, and he looked pissed, but not enough to stop us. Cries from the audience ensued, and Inuyasha tuned his guitar once more. "You've been amazing, wonderful, and so supportive. Thank you."

As I stepped away from the mic, Inuyasha started to play. Miroku walked over to him, playing along. The stage lights flipped back on the crowd, bringing brightness to all of their faces. Some were celebrities, some were mundane civilians. When I turned around, moving my feet to sound of his guitar, I noticed the DJ motioning me from the side of the stage. It was just barely visible, so no one in the crowd could see. Confused, I walked over.

"Hey, do you mind me helping you out with this song? I'm supposed to be playing, but you took part of my shift." His face was sarcastic, and I apologized.

"I'm so sorry, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. But, yes, that would be amazing."

He nodded, and I jogged back over to the mic, not wanting to miss my lines. The DJ walked back over to his station, and continued to his job. He subtly added to our music, perfectly blending the mainstream style with ours. Reaching my hands out, I began to sing.

_Crashing, hit a wall_

_Right now I need a miracle_

_Hurry up now, I need a miracle_

_Stranded, reaching out_

_I call your name but you're not around_

_I say your name but you're not around_

_I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

_Yeah, I need you right now_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_I think I'm losing my mind now_

_It's in my head, darling I hope_

_That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_D-Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down, down, down_

_Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down_

The DJ's timing was impeccable, and the sounds he created flowed and mixed beautifully with the style of this song. This was a stretch to do this, this song and this reckless thing. It was a make or break, and I knew I was going to pay for it later.

_Running out of time_

_I really thought you were on my side_

_But now there's nobody by my side_

_I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

_Yeah, I need you right now_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_I think I'm losing my mind now_

_It's in my head, darling I hope_

_That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_D-Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down, down, down_

_Don't let me down, down, down_

_Don't let me down, down, down_

_Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down_

The crowd was electric, dancing everywhere and anywhere. Even Inuyasha found himself dancing around the stage. I finally took the mic off of the stand, and danced along with him. He winked at me, smiling his crinkly smile. His smile said, 'That was stupid, but a good stupid.'

_Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah_

_I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

_Yeah, I need you right now_

Slowing down my pace and walking back to the mic stand, I took a breath for the next couple of lines, which I'd have to improvise the melody.

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_I think I'm losing my mind now_

_It's in my head, darling I hope_

_That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Yeah, don't let me down_

_Yeah, don't let me down_

_Don't let me down, oh no_

_Said don't let me down_

_Don't let me down_

_Don't let me down _

_Don't let me down, down, down _

Everyone on the stage smiled, impressed by my impromptu skills. We were finally finished, and I bowed- as did the others.

"Thank you, goodnight!" I blew a kiss toward the crowd, and walked off to the side.

Miroku waved, Rin held a rock sign, and Inuyasha graciously smiled. I was out of breath, sweaty, and my heart was racing. I was so stupid, so stupid, but it paid off. The crowd's reaction to the song was the best out of the night, and it made an impression. Hopefully.

"AMAZING, AMAZING JOB GUYS." Sango and Ayame walked backstage, VIP passes hanging from their necks. "Although you bent the rules, which is good every once in a while." Sango smiled at me, exposing most of her teeth.

We were discussing tonight, the whole thing, when a booming sound of a clap came from behind us. I jumped, putting my hand to my chest, and turned. It was Jack, smiling and radiantly happy.

"You guys have guts!" He said, making his way over to us, and shook our hands. "That is exactly why I gave you only two songs."

"Wait, what?" Rin looked shocked, as did everyone else.

"Well, I mean. What kind of deal is two songs? I mean, c'mon. The fact that you all agreed to do one more song, without permission, shows you know how much talent you guys have- which is a ton." He laughed, and clapped Inuyasha on the back- a little too hard. "Have a good night, kids. Drive safe."

We stayed silent for what seemed like forever, and then exploded into hoots and laughter. We were giddy, madly so, and the rest of the night seemed to be like paradise. The night ended with Inuyasha and I sitting in his car, in the silence.

"If you want, I'll stay with you until morning, before your mom gets up." He suggested, twiddling his thumb around my palm.

I nodded, and intertwined my fingers with his. "That would be nice."

Neither one of us got out, though. We wanted to stay in this moment, forever and ever. The blood pumping through our veins from tonight's events. I had a permeant smile on my face, and giggle in my throat. Apparently, it was contagious, because he couldn't stop smiling either.

"Hey."

His word shocked the silence and made it crawl into a little hole, his voice forming echoes in the car.

"I'm really, really proud of you tonight, Kagome."

Not brown eyes, not weirdo, and not book worm. But, Kagome. That's the Inuyasha I knew. He could be sarcastic and witty, which I love about him. But between this little façade he has, of being bad, it's all fake. He's a squishy, meaningful bag of feelings. And hotness.

"Ditto."

* * *

I love this chapter, guys. I absolutely loved it.

The songs, in order, are:

Paramore: Looking up Intro

Paramore: Turn it off

Paramore: The only exception

The chainsmokers: Don't let me down

Okay, I have a favor to ask. I REALLY REALLY want to make a video of myself, answering your questions. They can be about Inuyasha, reading, Harry Potter, writing-my process and all that-, and literally anything, in the entire world. Ask me anything. You can either put it in your review, which leave me a review too-cause duh- or you can PM me. PLEASE PLEASE. It would mean the world to me to interact with you guys, okay? Okay.

I love you very much, and have a beautiful day.

P.S

ASK ME A QUESTION, FOR REAL. I'LL FEEL LIKE A LOSER IF I DON'T GET ANY. ASK ME AS MANY QUESTIONS AS YOU WANT. But, I may get lazy and not do it, but I'll try :)


	25. Little Note and Apology

Okay, I know. I know.

I haven't uploaded in literally forever. For that, I am so sorry. Life has been crazy lately, I recently completely moved states. The move was really for me mentally, leaving all of my friends and starting fresh. However, this story is my baby, and I could never abandon it. Stay tuned, please! Be sure to turn on your notifications for when I upload, that would help a lot. Mkay, have a good Christmas! :)

Love,

booksanimeandbands


End file.
